Piracy, Lust and then Love
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: Katerina is one of the most important twenty year old women in the port side cities, with pressure from her father and society, no wonder she went toward the wrong side of the town ending up being chased and rescued by a pirate. JackOC COMPLETE
1. Family Ties

A/N: Good day all!  I thought that with all these new fics all around, I might as well just on the band wagon and try my hand on a POTC fic.  And, being held true to my pen name, it going to be a romantic- possibly sappy- piece of work.  All though, all who know me already knew that that was coming.  I'll try to keep the sappiness to a minimum seeing it as being a coupling with Jack, and him not seeming to be such a sappy pirate himself . . . well, it just wouldn't suit his character now would it?  Please, if you would be kind, try to get me back on line if I get off character with the dear captain.  Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!  Now, on with the fiction! : P

Disclaimer: No own Pirates of Caribbean . . . please no sue.  All I own is my character Katerina and her family and friends.  Minus the ones from the movie that is.

Piracy, Lust . . . then Love

            The house of the rich and very powerful Mr.Benikins sat at the end of a street, a few rows from the road toward the market and ship port of Port Royal. The house stood tall and proud at the end of the street.  The iron fences surrounded the property and insured the safety for the family of five inside.

His whole family was held in high regards.  He did not hold an important title as a governor or commodore, but he was still well thought of and powerful with politics.  His three children were always around him, along with his lovely wife, which he held dear to his heart.  His eldest was a young boy that was the spitting image of himself, the light, curly hair surrounding all corners of his head and the dark hazel eyes shining from beneath the mess.  His middle child, a daughter looked just like her mother with the ebony, straight hair flowing down to her shoulders and the dark chocolate eyes shining whenever she smiled.  Then his youngest son was a combination of both parents, showing the same hazel eyes as he father with the ebony dark hair from his mother.

            One day he was sent off to one of his other properties to inspect the land, and his family was left alone in their home, thought to be protected under the great eyes of the near by authorities.  The maids and butlers were there to help the wife and children if there were problems.  However, what happened next was a horrible shock that no one could have prevented from happening.  Both groups couldn't help the way they had thought as the thick flames began to engulf the house . . . with the whole family still inside.

            The water came too late, most of the house was gone and the only things that seemed to have survived were the porcelain decor and bathtub in the bathroom.  The men walked through the home, hoping to find a clue that would lead them to the cause and a hint that the family had made it out safely.  Instead they had found three burnt corpses in the corner of what was once a children's playroom.  The men found what remained of a packet of matches and wood next to the bathroom.  In side the overturned tub they found something they didn't expect.

            In the next few towns over, Mr. Benikins was notified of the great fire and rushed home.  He found the many men and women that both were trying to help and wanted to look at the great tragedy.  He pushed his way through the crowd that had congregated and went to the closest thing that represented the front door.  The men still searching the home looked at him with nothing to say to a man who had just lost everything that he had worked all his life for.  All of it was gone because of an innocent mistake and a match being stroke on the side of it's packaging by a five year old hand.

            Out of the far corner a younger looking man held something in his arms wrapped delicately in a small blanket.  Mr. Benikins ran over to the man to see a smaller version of his wife asleep or passed out in the man's arms, he couldn't quite tell which.  He scowled down at the young five-year-old, knowing and understanding what had really happened.

She stirred as the younger man tried to hand the young girl over to her father, "Here you are Mr. Benikins."

            "That is not my daughter," he pushed him away, along with the bundle, "She would have known much better."

            "She couldn't have known, sir," the man persisted, "She is only five.  To her she was only trying to play a game."

            "Keep her if you think she is so innocent then," she scoffed at the man.

The young girl opened her eyes and looked up at him and held out her arms, "Daddy."

He just shook his head and walked toward the cart where they were taking away the three dead of his family.  The girl looked so confused and looked at the man who was holding her.  She looked back at her father who had just acted as if he didn't even know her.

"Daddy?"

~*~ 15 years later ~*~

Katerina rode her horse hard through the dense trees with her black hair flying in her face despite the fact that she had tried to secure it on the top of her head.  She looked behind her at her cousin, Harriet on one of the extra horses.

Harriet was way behind her, trying to keep her horse from turning off the path and still be a proper lady by staying on the saddle properly.  Once she lost sight of her cousin, Katerina turned back and looked for her.  The gray horse sat on the side of the road and a quite looking surprised Harriet in the bushes.

"You know, you could be so nice as to help me, Katerina," Harriet let her slender, lady like hand fly out of the bushes to her now unsaddled cousin.

"Of course I could," Katerina smiled and pulled her cousin from the shrubbery.

"I dare ask, how you can be so reckless on a back of a horse, but still keep your lady-like demeanor in society?" she stumbled from the bushes sweeping off the dress that she had now been able to fit in since her birth of her first child.  The brunet head looked at her cousin and made a disapproving look in her direction, "I swear Kat, if the captain saw you riding a horse like that you may never be able to find a married life ahead of you like I."

"Oh," Katerina rolled her chocolate eyes, "Let the captain refuse me."  She covered her chest with her hand and let her hand fly back as if she were going to faint and getting the best desperate voice she could think of she continued, "I think that I can manage without him.  Besides you are five years older then I and did rush into the marriage as you so often tell me."

"And what will your father, my uncle, think of your response to the captain?"

"That man is nothing of a father to me, you know that," Katerina turned serious and quite angry, "You know of how many times he has tried to get rid of me.  I think that this is his last resort.  Pushing me onto the captain like that."

"Well, all I am stating Kat is that you must find someone soon.  You have told me yourself that you wish to get away from him, and the only way I see that in my eyes is to find a husband and marry.  You have just celebrated your twentieth birthday for goodness sakes, I think it is time anyway."

"Oh, there is no rush," Katerina looked up from the horses and toward the estate that was only a few hundred yards away, "Even though I do want to get away from here, there is something that is telling me to stay.  To think that I, above all people, would hope that everything would go back to normal."

"Well, maybe some things will, Kat.  I mean, just imagine what would happen if you were taken or abused by a pirate or something?"

"Now who is being ridiculous?" she let down her ebony black hair from the failed style on her head.  She looked back at the estate again to find her father climbing down the marble steps.

As he reached the two women a young, two-year-old girl stepped from behind him and ran over to Katerina, "Kat!  Kitty Kat!"

Katerina picked up her cousin's daughter up in her arms.  She smiled down at the little girl and swung her around in her arms, "Olivia!  Now what are you doing out here?"

"Ships!  Me wan' go!" she pouted and turned to her mother, "Olivia wan' go!"

Katerina turned to her father and looked confused, "Ships?"

Katerina's father stood above her by at least one head.  His eyes had faded from the brilliant hazel that they were once were to a color that was unrecognizable to Katerina.  She remembered when her father still had the same hazel eyes that were commonly related to happiness . . . the day he left.  After the day he came back he never was the same, the happiness that was once in his eyes faded with the forever mourning that he felt from the accident.

He cleared his throat and looked over Katerina not approvingly.  The outfit that she used wasn't looked highly upon, "Dena is up in your room, ready with a new dress for you to wear.  I need to go to Port Royal to discuss with some associates."

"And why do I need to accompany you?" she said handing the small child to Harriet.

"So I can keep an eye on you, that is why," he said sternly and started to walk back toward the house, "I will send out some one for the horses.  Now, come inside to change."

Katerina slit her eyes about to say something to her father.  Before she could say much she had remembered that now matter how good the argument, Katerina would never win against her father.  She looked at her cousin, but then dropped the reigns and walked toward the house.

After the quick change of clothing and not so quick cleaning of her face and hair, Katerina was pushed out the door and to the carriage waiting out side.  She thanked Dena, her maid, on her way out for not capturing her in one of the newest styles.  A tight corset being tied around her waist was not the best thing to think of to Katerina.  Although she never really needed to use it, for her natural curves were the envy of her younger friends, her father nearly impressed her use of it.

Katerina sat in the carriage across from her father trying to keep the white lace gown from filling up her whole side of the carriage and didn't look at him once during the long ride to Port Royal.  She heard him shift his body on the leather seats and let out a few coughs.  He too tried to make no movement toward any conversation with his daughter.

After they had just reached the borderline of Port Royal Katerina couldn't keep her mouth shut tight any longer, "Why must I come with you everywhere?  I am twenty years of age!  I can take care of myself."

"You didn't prove that long ago.  Since then my trust in you has greatly dropped."

"Yes, it has; along with your love for me," she said barely below a whisper, "Can you ever forget and let us try to patch this separation between us?"

"I will never forget!" he turned to her with a fast turn of the head, "And neither should you . . . or have you already forgotten that it was your hand that started the fatal blaze?"

Katerina took a short intake of air and looked at her father terrified.  She could have sworn that he would think better to hang her then ever to love her again.  She shut her eyes and looked out the window toward the streets of Port Royal.  She couldn't take anymore of her father and didn't want to go to the idiotic meeting with his colleagues.  She hit the side of the carriage alerting the driver to stop.  The carriage jerked to a stop and she stepped out of the carriage with the white trail of lace following her.

"Where are you going, may I ask?"

"I'm going . . . for a walk.  And I wouldn't think that you would care anyway!" she yelled in his face and started to stomp down the street, letting her white boots clap along the cobblestone road, hoping that it would lead to the ocean.  Sometimes the only thing that could ever help her calm down was the cool water rushing over her feet and the cool, fresh ocean air.

Her father watched after her with indifference written on his face and tapped on the carriage door.  The door closed and he was off to start the meeting with the rest of his associates.

As she walked down the rough road, still steaming from her encounter with her father, she didn't notice the roads begin to wear away to muddy tracks and the establishments around her started to wither away in appearance.  She never saw the decrease of civilized looking establishments around her as her eyes were filled with anger and resentment towards her father.  She folded her arms in front of her chest and made large breaths of frustration release whenever she thought it necessary.

"I cannot believe him!" she stopped in the road and looked around, finally noticing the conditions for the first time and began to think that she better head back, but then thought again especially when she caught the edge of the shore and docks, "He wouldn't care if I was in the rough and tumble part of the port anyway.  I bet that even if was raped and missing for days on end, he would never call the authorities!"

She thought about whom else may actually want to call for her rescue and thought of one person other then her cousin who probably wouldn't know until much later. That some one was one whom she had wished had might as well forget her.  Captain Timothy Belstrude, awful name Katerina always thought.

"Although, he would convince father to a least have someone looking for me," her face wrinkled again in disapproval thinking out loud to herself, "Better off dead, I say!  I want nothing to do with either of them!  My father only wanting part of the captain's fleet for himself and the captain wanting my hand in marriage in return.  I am not an object to be passed around, and I will refused to be treated as one!"

Her new boots had just been trapped in the mud as she stomped her foot to the ground trying to make a point to herself.  She made a groan of frustration and lifted her skirts to pull out the boot from the muddy bank.  She tugged on it for what seemed like an eternity until it finally pulled loose and she was backwards into a pile of mud.  She got up quickly pulling some of the flaps of the skirt forward to check the damage.

"Oh . . . Dena's going to be sore with me.  She has spent countless hours just pressing this dress," she tried to wipe off the dirt and muck only to make the situation even more worse.

She threw the skirt to the side and started to walk on, hoping that the bay cut back around toward the main street and town.  She did not want to go back the way she came because she saw shadows beginning to form under the archway from the corner of her eye.

She rounded one of the corners she was face to face with two older looking men.  One seemed much older then the other looking around his mid forties while his younger companion looked around his late twenties.  Both were in torn clothes and had very bad hygiene as Katerina noticed their bad and awful looking teeth and body odor.  The younger one had an earring in his left ear and it shifted from and bounced on the side of his face as he turned his head.  They stopped and looked over her, from top to bottom, looked at one another and smiled.  

The elder one the men looked at her square in the face, "Lost ye way, kitten?"

"N-not at all," Katerina tried to sound stronger and more confident then she really was at the time, "Now if you will step aside, gentlemen, I will be on my way."

The two men looked at one another with eyes open and started to laugh.  The younger looking of the two spoke out of the laughter first, "'Magine that!  She called us gentlemen!"

The other man stopped laughing and leaned toward her, "What 'appens to be ye name, puppet?"

Katerina was starting to get a little frightened and it started to show.  From the looks of the two men standing before her and the countless boats coming into harbor, she had a good guess on their occupation and did not want to tally too long with the likes of pirates any longer.  Her breath started to quicken and she couldn't seem to catch it any more.  She struggled to breath and give her reply as the two pirates just stared at her.

"I- I don't think it is c-common or d-decent to give my name to st-strangers that I have just met on the st-streets," she said in the only voice she could muster, which wasn't at all confident any longer.

"Well, ye gives us ye name and we won'ts be strangers any longer, now will we?" the older one grabbed for her arm, but she stepped back before he could get a hold of her.  She looked at both of them and began backing up further.

"Now, now . . . ye aren't thinkin' of runnin' off now, are ya?" the youngest one started the chase after her, giving her the cue to run and run as fast as the weighted skirt would allow her.

She heard her own muffled cries from her throat and looked behind her trying to be sure that she put plenty of distance between the two pirates and herself.  They were gaining on her and she needed to get more speed, and she knew that wasn't possible in the dress she was wearing.  She cursed her father for putting her in the dress before they left.  She would have loved to go about in her riding clothes that she had on before she came with her father to market.  Even though she is to be a lady the only clothes that she wore when riding was a good pair of men riding pants and a silk shirt.  That would have been the greatest thing to move in at that moment.

Katerina turned another corner to find a steep drop and nowhere else to run.  She saw the huge ships in front of her, most were as she guessed, pirate ships.  She heard the men behind her and turned around to see them come around the bend.  She looked for an escape . . . a ladder, a tree, anything would be of use at that point.

"No where to go now, puppet," the elder one said.

They began to push forward and she stepped back to the edge of the cement platform.  The heel of her boot dangled over the edge as she let out a small whimper from her mouth.  Both men's faces grew with a smile, showing their gruesome teeth and crude hygiene once again.   As one stepped forward he reached for Katerina's wrist, and she retracted again, as she did before and was thrown off balance.

She began to fall back and looked down at what would be her resting place for sure.  All that she saw below were boxes, crates in rope nets.  Beneath that was the ocean.  Deep and blue, the only way they would find her if she fell in was in Davey Jones's Locker.  The pirate that went for her wrist caught her skirt fabric instead and tore at least half of the flowing skirt off the dress.  He turned back to the other pirate looking at the fabric in his hand and just stood dumbfounded.

The two pirates looked over the side and didn't see one trace of her in the water nor in the rope bindings closest to them.  The skies were turning dark and could be blamed for the horrible view of the nets below.  They looked at one another and the one still holding the material shrugged his shoulders.  The other rolled his eyes and began to hit and yell at the other for losing the girl over the side.  They soon started to walk off thinking and laughing to themselves that she could have been pretty fun.  All the young women who end up on the wrong side of the port one day or another are.

Unknown to the two pirates walking away, Katerina was stuck in the nets knocked out from hitting a piece of metal on her fall down.  She landed in a net filled with softer booty and a few crates.  She was hidden well away between two of the boxes and couldn't be seen by the crew of the ship that the net was unloaded on.  The crew was too lazy to look through the booty and just let it drop into the cargo portion of their ship.  After a few hours and their fill of women and rum, they headed back for the ship and set off for the next port.


	2. Tortuga Rescue

Chapter 2:  Tortuga Rescue

The place was dark and barely any light seeped into the wooden room Katerina awoke in.  She rubbed her head to find a nice sized lump underneath her now dreadful hair; at least it still held a purpose of hiding the lump from view.  Her eyes didn't have to adjust much as the room was very dim, although she couldn't say the same for her legs.  They felt as if they weren't on solid ground and the whole room seemed to be moving back and forth.  If she had known any better she would have sworn she was on a ship.  'A ship!' she made her way, stumbling to a small, circular window to look out upon a ragged, unkempt looking harbor.

'I can't be at a harbor . . . that would mean that I _am_ on a . . . a ship!' she looked around her a little too fast for her body to catch up to her and nearly fell to the ground.  Her mind also struggled to catch up to the movements of her body which made the thinking objective even worse.  She looked at the countless boxes, chests and very expensive materials.  She thought that she was more than likely on a merchant ship and only needed to tell the captain that she had mistakenly fallen on the boat and needed passage back to Port Royal.  As far as she saw, this port was not even close to the clean and watched haven of Port Royal.  He would surely take her back if he was a true gentleman.

She began to comb the room for a door or stairs that would lead her to the deck.  She may not own a ship, or even stepped foot on one, but she has read about sailing ever since she was ten and knew much about the great ships. . . . and even more about a certain type of captains who were in charge of the infamous ships.  Some times when she sat on the beach she would watch the ship come in and out of port, hoping that someday she could be taken away on one, but she always thought that it would be under her own accord.  She brushed her hands over the sides of the room which were too dark to see anything, just in case she missed a set of stairs or a doorknob.

At the other side of the room she finally found a small staircase and started to climb. She thought that she must have been the simplest minded woman or just hit her head too hard because the staircase just happened to be in one of the most lit part of the room.  Her hand nearly glued to the side wall as she climbed one step after another, she couldn't help but wonder why a merchant ship would stop at a port like this one.  She opened the door at the top of the stairs to a wide deck with no one on it.  She looked to her side and found a man slouched in a chair with a flask in his right hand.  She closed the door a little hiding herself from the man's view; hopeful the man wasn't awake and didn't see her.  By the look of the century the ship wasn't Merchant and she definitely needed to get off of it.

Slowly she walked around the door and closed it lightly behind her.  She scampered across the deck hoping not to attract any attention and thought that the rest of the crew was off and she only needed to get past the sleeping form to her freedom.  At last she reached the main harbor deck and started to walk down it until she found quite a few men walking down toward her.  She quickly looked around her and jumped behind one of the boxes left on the pier.  The men walked quickly by her and onto the ship that she had just escaped.  They all were talking in gruff voices and looked almost just as the other two that chased her into this nightmare.

'Bloody pirates,' she thought to herself.

She let a sigh of relief escape from her mouth and finally had a look down at her clothes.  'I have to find a way to get help and a decent outfit,' Katerina slipped from crate to crate, hope still burning high that she wouldn't be caught by the many other pirates running all around her.  In her shameful appearance there was a great chance that two or more other pirates would start another chase and she had no energy in her legs to start another race for her life and her innocence.

She ducked into an alleyway and made it to the other side of a building facing away from the port.  She tried to work with the rest of her dress that made it through the chase.  It only went down to the top of her knees, which showed just too much in her opinion.  The once rich looking white lace was now a dull looking, dingy beige and Katerina looked at it as it was the most disgusting thing on Earth.  She rubbed the side of her arms that she had found were bear.  She thought back and thought that she must have forgotten them in the carriage when she ran away from her father.

She was startled when she heard the noise and voices of people from around the corner.  From the sound of the noises she believed that there must be a party and some one should be able to help her there.  She ran down the empty road and happened upon a new street.  What stood a head of her appalled her and she didn't want anything more then to be back home.

Women everywhere seemed to have no decency.  They were pulling their skirts over the eyes of other pirates who seemed too far past drunk.  The dress's tops were nearly showing everything and were nothing like the modest dresses that Katerina was hoping to find.  Every one of the pirates that she had seen so far were too caught up in their own woman to even notice Katerina still stunned on the corner; which she didn't even think to be grateful for at the time.

Before Katerina could even move a step from the corner she noticed a slightly older woman start to walk toward her.  Her dress was just as appalling as the other women's, but she seemed to have a little more meat to her then the other skinny girls. The woman had her red, grimy hair up in a hurried style and way too much of the new makeup plastered all over her face.  She came right up to Katerina's face and looked her straight in the eyes, "What do you think you are doing?"

The woman's voice dripped with a distaste and Katerina probably could understand why, "I- I'm sorry?"

"Are you trying to take my spot or something?  I would look somewhere else, hun," the woman slapped her in the face and started to push her toward the next street over, "Try this one."

Katerina was pushed toward what seemed to be the busiest part of the port and fell on her knees.  She looked all around, hoping that there weren't many unoccupied pirates on this street. From her knees down she was covered with the mud from the road and her hands were now covered in the disgusting filth.  Everywhere around her she saw more unoccupied pirates walking up and down the road and decided that she needed some shelter from sight or some help.  

She looked up at the buildings and found what looked like a pub down the street.  Hopeful to find some help she ran for it and pushed through the doors.  

As soon as she opened the doors the only thing that rushed through her head, shot out of her mouth, "Oh Bloody hell!"

She looked around the drinking place she caught the attention of many men and started to feel her fear reach a new peak.  The pub was full of pirates, nearly every one of them looking directly at her direction.  She had caught the attention of the whole bar and looked for some person that may be at least the smallest help to her.  In the far corner she saw a pirate only take a sip out of his tin cup, lift up his tri-corner hat and look in her direction.  He showed no indifference at the moment and placed his cup back down at the table.

As some of the pirates began to stand up she took steps backward and started to run back toward the street that was relatively empty when she first arrived.  She heard many of the men start to chase after her and their boots hitting the ground after her faltering feet still placed snuggly in her boots.

She stopped at the end of the road that she had sworn was the one she had used earlier.  She must have mistaken the road or missed the alleyway that she walked through before.  She hit the palm of her hand on the wall, smoothing her hand over it as if she was trying to open a secret passage.  Turning around she found another group of pirates ready to take her of at least four men, and she knew what they would do to her if she couldn't find her way out of the corner she nearly painted herself into.

"Now wha' a purdy young one we have 'ere," one of the pirates said from the group.

Katerina's eyes shifted from one face to the other, wishing that the other women might try to pick off each pirate one by one to do with what they want.  Couldn't they have just let her go on her way back home?  Why sis the other two had to chase her?  Why did she have to lose her temper again?

As the men closed in on her, a form came from the side of the building, almost looking like it came from out of nowhere.  The form soon became recognizable of the pirate that was sitting in the back corner of the pub.  How did he get ahead of the other pirates?

His dark clothing nearly matched perfectly with his dark hair, which instead of being in the manageable strands of hair, was in clumps and what could only be described as rolls of unruly, matted hair.  Under his tri-corner hat he wore a red bandana.  Both his hat and hair were adorned with shells and tiny trinkets that Katerina had never thought of or seen before.

"Ah, Sparrow," one of the pirates spat in his direction, "Are ye ever goin' to be stoppin' playin' the hero?"

"Wha' ye mean by tha'?" the pirate in front of Katerina said, flinging his arms and hands in a drunken way, "I wan' 'er to me self is all."

All the pirates started to grunt and groan in a disapproving way and the one talking to the pirates looked back at him and squinted an eye, "Ye really think we all are goin' to let ye run off with 'er?"

"If ye wan' to keep yer lives," the pirate brandished a sword and looked at the rest of them.

The others began to laugh at his attempts to defend himself, "One against us all ain't goin' to do much, Jack.  Even if ye be the capn' of the Black Pearl."

"May be not," Jack looked behind the group as if he had spotted something, "But maybe tha' will."

He pointed behind the group and they all looked behind them, wondering what he was pointing at.  The pirate captain turned around and grabbed Katerina around the wrist and ran past the group and into the alley Katerina had used earlier.  She watched his hat and coat blow with the wind passing them as they ran.  She couldn't help but notice his almost humorous run presented in front of her.  If they weren't in the present situation she would have laughed at the pirate captain.

As they made it to the other side of the building the once crowded ports by the ships seemed deserted.  Katerina looked around and watched for any other pirates coming their way while trying to catch her breath.  She held her chest with her hand and looked over at the other pirate looking back through the alley watching for any signs that the other pirates were following.

"Thank you," Katerina said managing to put both disgust and actual thankfulness in the statement.

"No problem, luv," the captain turned toward her and gave her a small bow.  She was expecting a deeper bow, but thinking that he had been drinking all night he wouldn't want to bow too low, "Captain Jack Sparrow, the mos' infamous pirate all over these parts."

"Jack Sparrow . . ." Katerina looked at him through suspicious eyes, "Why would you go through the trouble of saving me from the others?"

"For a reward, o' course," Jack pushed his hand flat palmed toward her.

She looked at the hand with a confused look, "What do you mean reward?  I have no money!"

"Then there is another way to pay it, luv," he started to stoke the side of her arm which was now bare.

She slapped him across the face, something that he was quite used to, but didn't quite expect from some one he had just saved, "Well, tha' _is_ the last time I go a risk me neck for a girl.  Usually I gets some kin' of reward, especially when the girls are very grateful."

"Well . . . I'm sorry you thought that way Captain Sparrow, but I do not pay to be saved, nor did I ask for you assistance," he looked up at her, both knowing that she wouldn't have lasted without him saving her, "Although I am very grateful for it, even though you are a pirate."

"An' tha' be a problem?" he said seeming as though he was offended by the remark.  He looked down the road and started on his way, still swinging his arms in a flamboyant type of way.

"Where are you going?" she ran after him, trying to grab her skirt up from not tripping over it, forgetting that it was now torn to her knees.

"Back to me ship," he said not looking back at her.

"You're not going to try and . . . well . . . you know?"

"Not to be crude or anythin', kitten.  But you look nothin' like the type that I usually . . . um, require."

"So you aren't going to rape me?" she looked at him up and down strangely, "You don't happen to be a eunuch are you?"

"O' course not!" he stopped in his tracks putting his hands on his hips.

"Well then, aren't you going to take me with you?"

"Now why would I want to do tha', luv?" he said turning on his heels and nearly falling to his side.  He caught himself and tried to focus on her with his hand in the air.

"Because you saved me, and as far as I am concerned you are responsible for me," she said looking at him in a disapproving fashion.  She could not believe this captain, even if he was a pirate.  She detested the whole lot of pirates, but she needed a way home and the only way that she could get back home was on a boat.  It seemed at the time that this Captain Sparrow was the only one able to get her back.

"I doub' tha' very much," he looked at her again, "Ye aren't a usual Tortuga call girl, are ye?"

Katerina opened her mouth wide, "I am no call girl at all!"

"Then I 'ave no use for ye."

Katerina thought quickly thinking that if she could at least get on the ship there may be chance.  Her eyes sparkled as she started to act.

"You can not just abandon me out here!  My father and I are known as two of the highest and richest people near Port Royal and-" she slapped her mouth closed as a smile began to grow on Jack's face.

"Richest people, eh?" he took her by the wrist again, "I think I may 'ave a spot for ye on me ship after all."

"I thought as much," Katerina sighed and let the captain drag her toward his ship Jack never really noticed her small smile.

As they reached the deck, Katerina saw no men on board and thought that they had all gone to town, either for more rum or their fill of women.  As she stepped with Jack to a door which he opened to find a small room with a not so comfortable looking bed, "So how long until we get back to Port Royal?"

"Who said we be goin' straight to Port Royal?" Jack looked down at her, "I'm ransoming ye, not letting ye have a leisure cruise on me ship back home," he pushed her into the room and closed and locked the door before she could get back up.

"Oh . . . just great from one pirate ship to the next!" she got on her feet and began to pound on the door ferociously, "You hear me Jack Sparrow?!"

"Captain!  Captain Jack Sparrow," he sung from the other side of the door, nearly half way down the hall they passed through.

"Let me out!  Now!  I demand it!" she kicked at the door with her already worn boots, "I demand that you let me out and give me a clean outfit!  You cannot treat me like this!"

"Where is tha' writtin'?" he said, his voice nearly gone.

Katerina heard another door open and close and she sat back on the bed, "Dreadful, monstrous pirates!  Nothing better to do, but hang the lot of them!"  She forgot about the debt that she had toward Jack and let the disgust for his whole kind fill her mind.  She would find a way out and back to her home near Port Royal no matter what it took.


	3. Druken Fits and Food Rations

Chapter 3: Drunken fits and Food Rations

After a few hours in the cabin, Katerina stopped pounding on the door.  Without an answer for who know how long she though it useless to continue any longer.  The sun was again below the horizon and for the first time she would have to sleep in a bed that wasn't her own and even worse was the fact that it was on a pirate ship.  Suddenly she didn't feel too well and held her stomach and after unbuttoning the millions of tiny buttons slipped them off.  It could be seasickness . . . or homesickness, she couldn't be sure of the cause of her nausea at the moment as she was trying to concentrate on not throwing up the only food she had in her stomach.  She sat back on the bed and found it to be a little comfortable then she had originally thought.  Laying down her head on the pillow and holding her sides she slowly fell into a sleep and felt so much better.  More hours flew by along with her thoughts and pictures of her family.

She awoke with a slight pushing on her shoulder and opened her eyes to see a pair of dark brown feminine eyes staring at her.  Katerina shot up and backed away toward the wall and tried to figure out in her own mind why another woman was in her cabin.  The woman was African-American in color and her black hair looked somewhat matted and soiled possibly by the salty sea air.  Her clothes were only a miniature version of Jack's with the difference mostly in the color and greatly by size.  The woman stood with her hands on her hips until they both moved to cross in front of her chest.  The woman looked over Katerina up and down and raised an arched eyebrow as she began to chuckle beneath her breath.  Katerina started to become annoyed by the indecency of this woman.  How dare she laugh at her predicament!

"What do you find so amusing, may I ask?" Katerina glared at her in a steady force in her voice and stare, "I hardly see what could make you laugh at me."

The woman stopped laughing and looked at Katerina incredulously.  She leaned toward her, "Ye know, for one o' Jack's women ye like to talk and talk all proper."

"Jack's woman!  I am not!" Katerina stood up in front of the girl as tall as she could go after kicking off her worn boots, "Are you?"

The woman's eyes grew huge and slapped her across the face.  Katerina fell to the bed and held her where she was slapped.  She looked up infuriated with the woman and stomped up to her face to face and slapped her back.  The woman held her own face and still kept that incredulous look, but her face held an extra feature of an open mouth staring at Katerina.

"Who do you think you are slapping me because I asked a question?" Katerina yelled in her face risking to be slapped again or worse.  The woman started to bring her hand back up but looked behind her after hearing a soft laugh from the doorway of the cabin.

"If ye mus' know, luv.  Her name is Anamaria," Jack was seen by clear view of both woman leaning on the doorway, "She's one o' me best crewmates and usually follows me orders of no harm."

"Capn'," Anamaria looked at him then back at Katerina, "I was-"

"What ever it was we don't be needin' any more o' it," he pushed off the doorframe and nodded toward the door.  Anamaria nodded back and bumped Katerina's shoulder as she left, making sure that she hit it incredibly hard.  Katerina held her shoulder as the female crewmember walked out of the cabin grumbling as she went.

Jack lifted something into the room in a large, and what looked like soiled bag.  He shut the door after Anamaria made her complete exit and gave a small smile to Katerina, "Now, wha' was tha' all about ye sayin' about yer dear papa bein' rich?"

***

Harriet walked as quickly as she could up the steps of the Benikin's estate with her husband and daughter in his arms right behind her.  She pounded harshly against the front door, her whole body filled with rage.  Her pounding fists kept pummeling the door never relenting; her anger had now reached a new point that it had never before.

"Arthur Benikins!  Uncle!  You open up right now!  What did you say to her, uncle!?" she heard the door's locks begin to shift in the woodwork and the knobs start to turn.

Dena was on the other side of the door with an already soaked handkerchief in her hand that was brought up every so often to wipe her eyes or nose.  She looked at Harriet and her husband trying to hide her sorrow as much as she could.  With a final wipe of her eyes she spoke to the two with a soft voice.

"Sorry Mrs., Master Benikins is at Port Royal asking for the ships and captains that have passed through the port yesterday."

"Well he better be doing something useful to help find Katerina!  That old windbag has hurt her for the last time!  Imagine, he probably drilled the one horrible fact back into her mind again.  And after she had made such progress on not mentioning it nor think of it from what I saw," Harriet hugged the young maid around the shoulders trying to bring them both comfort they desperately needed.  They all stepped inside the house and made themselves comfortable in the large den.

"I don't understand something, Mrs.," Dena started, trying to choke back the tears that were still left in her throat.

"Dena, I have told you more then once to call me Harriet, and Katerina has told you once or twice at least to call her by her name as well."

"I'm sorry," she lowered her head.

"It is all right, Dena.  Continue with your thought."

"The master has been gone for hours.  He should have been back already even if he made the trip all the way to Port and back."

Her tears started to secede as little Olivia stopped asking for her 'kitty kat' and was sent to play in the other room with another maid.  Harriet held her husband's hand as they both stared at the piece of paper on the small table.  All it had stated is that some authorities had found half of Katerina's skirt by the docks, which pretty much meant that she was in the hands of pirates.

"What has he said?" Harriet asked, her eyes still focused on the parchment of paper from the local authorities.

"Nothing much, Harriet.  All he said was that they were in an argument and she walked off down the road.  'Apparently not even taking the common knowledge of looking at her surroundings,' he said.  He came back without her after the meeting thinking that he would give her a lesson about courtesy or something like it."

Harriet only squeezed her husband's hand tighter and let a small faint cry release from the back of her throat, "He just left the port without her?"

The note from the authorities was sent and arrived at the estate a day after Katerina began her walk.  Mr. Benikins went immediately to tell the authorities about what happened and more than likely Captain Belstrude.  Harriet blamed her uncle for her cousin's disappearance; Kat would have never walked off like that if Arthur Benikins hadn't reminded her about her mistake.  'What was he thinking leaving the port without his own daughter?' Harriet thought placing her head on her husband's shoulder.

All the adults turned their heads to the doors of the estate as a drunken Mr. Benikins stumbled though the doorway, yelling and cheering both profanities and toasts.  Dena wiped her tears and grabbed his coat or anything else that he dropped on the floor in his blind, drunken fit.  She bowed to Harriet and her husband and left the room, hoping that she would be far enough away from the yelling when it started.

Harriet looked at her uncle up and down unable to believe the shape that he was in.  His clothes were wet with what looked like a combination of sweat, vomit and rum.  His hair was an absolute horror and his once profound face was now in a state unrecognizable to Harriet.  He slumped in the armchair acting as if he wasn't even aware of their presence.  Harriet cleared her throat at least three times before she grabbed her uncle's attention.  He turned his attention from his hand that was right in front of his face to her and her husband sitting right next to her.

"Oh- Harriet . . . I- I didn't see you . . . and, um . . . and," he struggled to remember her husband's name as he just continued to point and wave his hand at him.

"Robert, uncle," Harriet stood up and walked over toward him, stopping nearly three feet away from him and crossing her arms in front of her chest, "My husband's name is Robert.  Would you like to hear the name of your daughter that is missing while you are here drenched with and probably filled with rum?"

"I went to a small celebration in Port Royal on my way to Captain Belstrude," his eyes focused in and out.

"Celebration?"

"Yes . . . I think I bought some good land while in port before I reached the authority office."

"You didn't alert the captain?  Or ask for the list of ships as you planned?"

"Oh come now, he probably already heard about Katerina being a captain and all," he stood up and staggered a little bit waving his hand in front of him as if to shoo away the multiple Harriet's in front of him, "I had no need to tell him."

"No need!" Harriet yelled at the top of her lungs enraged by her uncle's disregard to the fact that the last person in his family is missing, his own flesh and blood, "Uncle!  Katerina is missing and needs to be found!  Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It was her choice to run off," he said leaning on the armchair.

"Was it her choice to be kidnapped?" she yelled louder, "She would have not run off if you hadn't yelled at her in the first place!"

"Robert, control your wife," Arthur looked over at the still silent man.

"Don't you dare bring him into this!  He is here to give _me_ support, not to keep me under his thumb."

"Is that so?"

"It is," Robert stood up and held his place by his wife, "And I agree, Arthur.  You should alert the authorities.  Property or not."

"They are already alert," he was the one now getting louder.

"Yes they are," Harriet began again, letting her hands rub through her hair, "Only because they found something that may be her skirt; not because a concerned father reported his daughter missing!"

"It was her choice!"

"And it was yours to leave her behind!" Harriet turned away and walked into the other room.  She took her daughter into her arms and started to cry into the young girl's dark brown hair, keeping her tight to her body.  The little girl's green eyes shone with the start of tears unknown why her own mother was no longer the strong person in her small life.

"Women, eh?" Arthur patted Robert's back with his awful breath washing over him.

"You are the worst father and man I have ever known," Robert pushed the hand off his shoulder and followed his wife to the other room to give both her and their child an embrace.  Arthur was left in the room alone with his own drunken voice echoing in his head.

"It was her choice . . . it was always her choice."

***

"Are ye goin' to tell me about your papa's wealth or not?" Jack stepped closer to Katerina forcing her to back up and fall back on the bed.

"My father and I are very well respected! Well . . . at least for the most part," she thought back to the talk in the carriage, "I'd rather not discuss such things as this with a pirate captain," she gave a glare in Jack's direction.

"It's better talking to the captain then the rest o' the crew down in the galley, don't ye think?"

"You would think so wouldn't you?  But I hardly talk to my father on such subjects and would rather not discuss it with a common pirate."

"A common pirate?" he pointed to his chest and feigned a hurt look.

"Yes a common pirate," she crossed her arms and tried to look smart, "I would think that a captain would be more considerate of my want to keep my thoughts to myself."

"Why so touchy on the subject in the firs' place?"

"Maybe because I don't want to go back to _my father_ or talk about him-"

"And why not?"

"I might as well tell you Mr. Jack Sparrow, you will get no money or ransom from my father for my safe return.  He would rather see me dead out on the sea then to see me safe at home.  He does not love me nor dote on me as most fathers dote on their daughters.  I only told you that he was wealthy to get on your ship in hopes that some how I would get home, maybe not to my father, but home.  By any means, my father will not pay one gallon to get me back.  No matter how many of my body parts you may send back to him," she gave a slight grimace looking away and remembering the stories she had remembered from the countless books.

She heard the captain chuckle and looked at him angrily.  He slowly stopped laughing and whipped the tears out of his eyes that were from his laughing, "Body parts?  I wouldn't think o' it luv.  No . . . much too messy in me opinion.  It would get blood all over me clothes.  I would rather take the simpler and more civilized approach, wouldn't you?"

Katerina couldn't help but smile and let a small snicker escape her lips, "A pirate talking of civilized behavior!  Never thought I would see the day."

"And so set against pirates!  It seems almost as set as yer attempt not to talk about yer papa."

Kat ignored the reference about her father and almost yelled at Jack, "In my opinion all you pirates should be treated like dogs!  Preying around the streets like you are doing nothing wrong, but at the same time looking for young women to torture.  All of your kind should be thrown into a jail or prison for safekeeping . . . just so you wouldn't be mixed up with the civilized people, like I, on the streets," she looked down at the floor thinking about the two pirates who had first chased her into her predicament.

Jack began to make a type of tsk, tsk noise from his mouth and looked at her, "I hope ye know that not all us pirates are as scurvy as others, savvy?"

"Don't lie, Mr. Sparrow.  All of you are just the same," she folded her knees into her chest and kept her eyes glued to the floorboards.

"I believe ye owe me an apology."

"For what?" she asked snapping her head to look at him.

"For insulting me and me crew, and on me own ship to top it off," he smiled watching the incredulous look upon Katerina's face, "I think tha' tha' calls to revoke yer meal ticket."

"Why revoke it?  Were you going to give me free hand outs?"

"I was . . . but now I'm not too sure," he said in an amused voice, trying not to show his smile by turning away.

"Really?  Then what am I to eat on this boat?"

"It's a ship, luv.  Since I was going to 'ave ye for a short time deciding to head to Port Royal and all.  But ye sayin' tha' a ransom is no use, it seems we are takin' a detour."

"Detour?  How long of one?" she asked letting go of her knees and letting her feet drop to the ground.

"However long it takes," Jack looked at his fingernails as if he was enthralled with them.

"Then what am I to eat on this _ship_?" Katerina pushed herself up from the bed and walked up next to Jack.

"Whatever ye can find or whatever the crew gives ye," he put his hand down and looked at her, "Or ye could work for it."

"Work for it?  I will not work under the captain of a pirate ship!"

"Ye don't work, ye don't get eat . . . unless ye find some from the crew, savvy?" he leaned toward her.

"I will not work for someone who is nothing but a sniveling dog!" she nearly spat in his face.

"It's yer choice," he leaned back and grabbed the bag from the ground where he placed it earlier, "Here are some clothes.  They are work clothes and are men clothes so they might fit big.  Still, it may be an update from what ye are wearin' now.  Put them on and find me on deck if ye choose to work . . . our ye can stay in here and waste away."

"You are nothing but a cruel dog, Jack Sparrow!  I don't even think you deserve the title of captain!"

"And until ye do, ye will stay in here," he threw the bag in her arms causing her to back up, but not fall.

She let a small grunt escape her as she rubbed her behind after it bumped into the bedpost.  Jack very quickly looked over his shoulder and left the room.  Katerina grabbed the bag and screamed into to it.  After her face was red enough from screaming she took the clothing from the bag.  She held the partially clean garments in her hands and let her mind wander for a while.  Did she need food that badly to put herself under a pirate captain's command?

She bunched the clothing in her hands and threw them on the floor, throwing the shoes after them.  Out of the porthole in the small cabin she could see the dark waves caressing the ship.  She cursed herself for not staying with her father and the carriage.  She should have known better, just like everything else in her life.  She picked up the clothes from the floor and placed them back in the bag, then shoving them to the side of the room.

She took her place back on the bed and laid back down.  Apparently what she felt earlier in her stomach was homesickness.  Now the waves seemed gentle and calming, giving her a great sense of freedom and at the same time captivity.  She began to miss Harriet, little Olivia, Dena and even Robert.  She could care less about the man she called father at home.  She just wanted to go back to her cousin and maybe live with her.  After this, she wasn't sure if she could ever face her father again.  Much less live with him.

"For once I miss Port royal and the estate.  I want off this bloody BOAT and go back to my own kind of people!  I want to go back to Harriet and the people who care for me!"

She partially collapses into the sheets on the bed, crying and unaware of the captain on the other side of the door listening to the whole thing.  He tipped his hat down over his eyes and went back up to his cabin for at least a good five hours of sleep before sunrise.


	4. Survival

Chapter 4: Surviving

Katerina stayed awake for the rest of the night, thinking that she had a good enough nap earlier that evening and there was also the fact that neither her mind nor her stomach allowed her to have anything close to rest.  The thoughts and plans of escape from her floating prison were shot down one after another.  Jack would never let her go onto land and there was no way she would make it in the ocean with the countless animals swimming in the salty water.  The endless rumbling of her stomach couldn't be helped unless she gave up her pride, which wouldn't be any time soon.

The sun had set before she was woken by Anamaria so she had no way of knowing what time it was and she didn't even care to count the hours since her talk with the 'captain'.  She laid on her back with her hands behind her head in the cabin looking out the small porthole to see the small amount of stars only contemplating on what to do.  If she didn't eat, she would eventually starve to death and she would never be able to see her loved ones again.  That's probably what the pirates want.  They want her to waste away so they could just throw her over board!  She wouldn't stand for it; if they were thinking that she could just go unnoticed she was going to make sure that she was always seen and always heard.

"I'm not going to die today or any other day on this bloody boat!" she hissed to no one in particular.  

She got up from the bed and marched over to the door and flung it open.  The shock of the unlocked door almost knocked her down.  Apparently the great Jack Sparrow had forgotten to lock it when he left, or he actually wanted her to come out.  Although he did say to find him on deck if she decided to start work on the ship.

Before she stepped outside the cabin she decided she had better change into the clothing Jack had brought in earlier for her.  There was no need for her to wear her _gown_ any longer with it looking like a collection of rags and showing every inch of her legs from the knees down.  Besides, even with half of the skirt torn off it wasn't something to do work in.

She closed the door and quickly looked for where she had thrown the bag of clothes last.  From the side of the room she grabbed the now wrinkled clothes from the bag and looked at them with a slight disapproving look on her face.  The pants were much more then slightly baggy and the shirt could be as big as her full body undergarment.  She put the shirt and pants on trying to tuck the shirt into the pants.  She kept the breeches up by tying some of the width of the waist together.  Happy that they weren't too long she thought that they were probably made for a chubbier, short man.  The white shirt had probably been worn too many voyages to be called white any longer.   She pulled some of the lacing from her destroyed dress and tied her hair into a small ponytail.  While tying her hair back the sleeves of the shirt got in her way.  She grabbed the aging sleeves and pulled them each until they began to tear at the shoulder, giving her arms plenty of space.  Although with no sleeves she was showing a lot of skin.

She looked at her reflection in the glass of the porthole and decided that the clothes were an update from the dress.  She again opened the door and looked up and down the dank hallway.  Apparently even for a pirate it was either too late or too early to be up around the ship.  Katerina soothed out the excess material in her shirt as she followed the wall down the hall.  She finally made her way out to the deck and for the first time in a day or so she was able to step outside and breath the fresh sea air.  The midst rushed by her face spraying her cheeks and eyelashes with the small droplets of salt water rushed up from the waves below.

The wind began blowing her ponytail every which way; apparently the lace from the dress wasn't holding up too well.  The front part of her hair wouldn't stay tied back and fell into her face, blocking some of her vision in the process.  She blew out a puff of frustration and just pulled the lace out of her hair and let the wind have its way with the black strands.  The strands hit and whipped her face and neck, some of the longer pieces of hair reaching the top part of her back.

She went to the railing and held on to it as she looked over the still dark water and sky.  The two seemed to melt into one another with a barley visible line separating them.  They had so much in difference, yet the two bodies seemed to find a way to meet each other in likeness and peace during the night.

She let her eyes drop close and let the sea breeze renew her outlook on the Black Pearl.  From her reading on ships and how they are made, the Pearl was one of the great ships that would probably take a lot before it was to be taken down.  But even with a fine ship as this, Katerina could have hoped for better company in the captain.  She was too young to remember the trip over from England, but her older brother would tell her about the nice captain that commanded the ship and the crew on board.

She opened her eyes and rubbed the dark, wooden railing in front of her.  The memory of her brother opened her back up to reality and the situation that she had placed herself in.  Making a reverse statement from before she whispered softly to herself that she was glad to be away from the estate.  Away from all that society and pressure to marry and be the greatest woman she could be expected to be.

"At least I'm away from father," she said to the waves.

"And out of yer room," a voice floated down from the upper deck.  She looked behind her to find the captain coming down the stairs, "I thought with yer attitude ye'd never come out."

"I suppose I needed some fresh air.  I was tired of sitting in the room, doing nothing but hoping for a great ship to blow his one out of the water," she knew it was a lie, but she still had to keep her face on.  There was no way she would let him get to her.  She turned her whole body, now leaning back on the railing, "Besides I couldn't get back to sleep after my rude awakening."

"Is tha' why yer up so early?" he stepped off the bottom step and tried to look smart keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Yes," she said simply, looking over his head to the fading night.

"I was thinkin' ye may 'ave wanted some food," he quirked one eyebrow and then looked over the horizon.

"Don't give your hopes up, Captain," Katerina looked at him.

"Oh, captain now is it?" he smirked still keeping his eyes on the waves.

"It was the slip of the tongue.  You have made those more then once I imagine," she stood up straight and folded her arms in front of her chest.  She tried to keep her dignity and her stable refusal to call him anything respected.  Before either of them could say anything her stomach seemed to began to growl louder then the waves crashing beneath the ship.

"Wha's tha'? A slip of the gut?"

"So . . . I'm hungry.  Is that a crime?"

"Usually hungry people get food to eat."

"Ok, fine," she tried to stand tall in her moment of defeat, "Here is the deal.  I need food; therefore, according to you I must work.  But get this into your small brain, Jack Sparrow . . . I am only working to live, not to serve."

"Fine then," he said looking down a few inches to see her face plastered with her ebony hair, "Ye work for food.  One thing though, ye need to call me captain jus' like the rest o' the crew, savvy?"

"Er- savvy," Katerina nodded unsure what the word actually meant and looked at the captain.  He didn't look away, but just kept looking at her.  She didn't really know what he was looking for, but then thought of what it must be.

"Fine, _captain_," she said in a type of grumble.  He nodded his head and turned his attention back to the sea, placing his weight on his elbows.

"'Ere it comes," his eyes focused on the far line and Katerina's gaze followed, "Show me tha' sunrise."

The sky burst with the bright colors of sunrise.  The oranges, reds and pinks illuminated the sea with fire.  Katerina couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty of it all . . . it couldn't be described by mere, simple human speech.

"It is absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," she whispered still not daring to let her eyes wander from the sight, "And you get to see this every morning?"

"If the night before don' hit me hard," Jack smiled and looked at the woman, "Since we were talkin' on wha' to call each other . . . wha' do I call ye by?"

She thought a moment, unsure to tell this pirate her real name or not.  Should she take the chance or give a fake?  Her face contorted with though, unable to make the decision.  Jack noticed the thinking process and knew all too well what she was trying to think of.

"Ye don' trust me," he said simply.

"Well, do you blame me?" she turned to him crossing her arms across her chest, "After saving me, you drag me straight to your ship.  Then planning not to give me food unless I work . . . of course I don't trust you!"

"Wha' 'ave ye got to lose?  I already know yer papa's rich."

"Uh . . ." she dropped her face and stare to the ground.  He was right, he already knew that her family was rich, so what was the risk?  Even so, she still didn't feel comfortable enough to give a pirate her real name.

"Um . . . Kat!" she popped her head up.  It wasn't technically her real name, more like a nickname that could be taken from any name back on land.  There was nearly no way Jack could figure out her name from this one syllable, "Call me Kat."

"Righ' then," he stood straight up and hit her on the back of her shoulder, "Kat, luv . . . welcome to the crew of the Black Pearl."

Kat let out a sigh, "I'm not part of the crew, captain."

"O' course ye are!  Yer doing work on this ship, aren't ye?"

"Yes."

"Then as far as I am concerned ye are part o' the crew," he started to walk back up the stairs toward the wheel.

"Beautiful," Kat tried to blow some of her hair out of her face, "Now if I am ever asked if I did something with my life, I can say I have taken part in piracy and was a crewmember upon a pirate ship."

"Comin' luv?" Jack called down to her from the wheel.

"Must you keep calling me that?  I just told you my name," her head popped into sight from the stairwell.

"Sorry, slip o' me tongue I guess," he smiled and chuckled to himself, "The rest o' the crew is getting up pretty soon.  When they all start their work I'll set ye up with Anamaria.  She'll teach ye the ropes."

"Wonderful," Kat pushed her hair back and successfully put her hair up in a ponytail that stayed even with the wind, "Just bloody wonderful."

***

The knocking on the door of the estate not only echoed through the whole house, but also through the head of Arthur Benikins.  His hangover from the day before had just begun and he wasn't enjoying the unremitting knocking at the front door.  He rolled over on his side and let his feet dangle right above the carpet on the floor.  He held his head as the pounding just grew louder and louder until he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Will some one answer that bloody door?!" he yelled from his room.

A few seconds later the gentle voice of Dena could be heard saying greetings to a gentleman.  The man's boots made about the same amount of horrible noise as the knocking.  Arthur got out of his bed, put the closest robe on and walked over to the railing.  Peering over he saw Captain Belstrude pacing back and forth waiting for Dena to go and fetch Mr. Benikins.  He saw her coming up the stairs and signaled for her to go back down and make the captain comfortable.  She nodded her head and gave the captain directions to the den.

Arthur looked at his reflection trying to make himself at least somewhat presentable to the dear captain.  He flattened his hair on to his ever whitening head and search for his grey wig to cover whatever he missed or didn't want to fiddle with.  As he brought the wig out of the drawer he was careful not to agitate his head any more then what he had to.  The wig fit snuggly on his head and he started his decent down the stairs careful not to let the blurring images of the steps confuse his still swirling head.  With some will and great difficulty he had finally managed to find his way down the stairs without help and into the den.

In one of the dark red armchairs Captain Belstrude was sitting patiently, waiting for the man to come from his room.  He took off his tri-corner uniform hat and let his white powdered wig be bare to the eyes of the help.  The strapping man was thirty years of age, nearly going on thirty-one in the upcoming winter months.  The white wig covered his red hair that was nearly the same color of the childhood freckles that he still had to lose.  Even with the red hair and the freckles on his face, the captain was a handsome and one of the most sought after men in the port and the surrounding cities.  He stood nearly as tall as Mr. Benikins and showed it as he stood up from the chair to welcome Arthur Benikins through the archway and into the den.

"Mr. Benikins," he got up from the chair and help the elder man into one of the others, "Are you quite alright, sir?"

"I wouldn't know quite yet, captain," he held his head as he sat down and let the captain take his seat before he began, "What is your purpose for coming this late at night to come knocking on my doors?"

"I wasn't sure if you had heard, sir," he bowed his head, "I would think that you would have come by my office at least once to tell me the news face to face.  I mean, with all things considered, sir, it is your daughter that is missing."

"I know," the captain raised his head, "I know that my daughter is missing."

"Then why did you not care to inform me?"

"I was actually on my way to inform you today, but I was side tracked and, wanted to bury my feelings in a cup, if you know what I mean," Arthur didn't even care to mention what feelings that he was burying.

Of course the captain took the feelings as sorrow and not of the joy of new property, "Yes, you must be terribly distraught."

"Yes- terribly," Arthur tried to find another subject to discuss to get the captain on his way, "If you don't mind Captain, I would like to get to sleep.  My head is giving me quite a cursed headache."

"I just wanted to clarify something, sir," the captain stood up with Arthur, "And to give you a promise."

Arthur thought that he might as well try and listen, even if he would not remember what was said in the morning.  He turned back toward the captain and waited for him to continue.  He stood with the tri-corner hat fumbling in his hands, probably looking for the right words to say.

"Out with it then, Captain."

"I just wanted to say that the whole fleet is hot on the trail of any or all ships that traveled out of the port recently.  There are only about four that we have not questioned or searched.  We will find her."

"And what of your promise?"

"My promise, sir, is that I will look high and low for your daughter until my dying breath is drawn from my body.  You know that I love your daughter more than anyone else on this island or possibly in the whole world.  I have ever since I came here as a little boy when my father was captain.  I will find her no matter what it takes and I will kill whatever pirate had taken her.  I can only hope that the cad gives a fight, and then I wouldn't have to wait to bring him back here and watch him take that short drop from the platform.  I could kill him right on the deck of the boat."

"I'm sure you will make quick work of him, Captain," Arthur turned away from him again and started up the stairs, "Dena, bring me a cold piece of cloth for my head after you show the captain to the door."

Dena nodded and took the captain by the arm and toward the door, "This way, sir."

"I know perfectly well where the door is.  I do not need the directions from the help," he snatched his arm away from her and ran to the bottom of the stairs, "I will find her again, Mr. Benikins, you have my sworn word."

"Very good, Captain," Arthur waved his hand at him sounding very annoyed, "And I thank you for it.  I would gladly give you her hand in marriage as soon as you find her.  Just as we had promised before she ran."

The captain smiled, glad that he had finally gotten through to the old man, and had the agreement in verbal tongue and with a witness to testify if need be; even if the witness was only the help.

"Thank you, sir," he bowed and left the estate, briskly walking down the steps and out to his horse to make it back to the fort before the afternoon.

Dena looked at the captain and then wondered what was best for Katerina.  To be lost at sea or to be brought back and marry someone she did not love at all?  To be forced to live the rest of her life with some one who didn't seem to love her back as he didn't even have the decency to ask her for her hand first . . . what kind of life would she lead then?

"Dena!  Where is that cold cloth I asked for?" Mr. Benikins yelled from his room.

"Coming sir," she ran into the kitchen to place a cloth under the cold water and rushed it in to her master.

Once coming out of the room she looked out the window and toward the sunrise, 'Katerina . . . keep running. Find a better home than the one you left behind.'  She smoothed out her dress and attended to the early morning chores yet to be done before the mid-afternoon.


	5. Nothing Like Manual Labor

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.  It has been pretty hard to update.  My disk that I had the document on totally shut down on me and neither of my two computers could open it.  But I finally got it open today and here is chapter five.  I hope you enjoy even if it isn't that much.  Oh well . . . 

Chapter 5: Nothing Like Manual Labor

Kat stood on the top deck watching as the rest of the crew stumble out from the rooms below.  Most were either still groggy or just as drunk as the captain for the most part.  The first mate, Mr. Gibbs, trudged up the stairs carrying a small pouch in his hand, possibly filed with the vile drink that was all too familiar in Jack's breath most of the time.  He looked up at Kat with a smile and bowed his head a little.  He said a small greeting and walked over to Jack.

"So the young missy came out from her room, eh?"

"Aye, and possibly wan's to do work if I heard righ'.  Take the wheel and we'll fin' Anamaria."

"Aye, cap'n," Mr. Gibbs grabbed the wheel and Kat couldn't help but notice how his round figure was almost the same as the wheel's.

"Ready luv?" Jack walked past her waving a hand in one of his flamboyant gestures.

"Kat, Captain," she reminded him.  She doubted that he even paid any heed to the correction as he walked down the stairs and headed toward the far side of the ship.

Kat ran to keep up with him and eventually fell into stride with him.  He kept his head up and tried to look dignified as he walked through his crew.  He shouted a few orders as he walked, trying to be a good captain.  They finally had made it to one of the far sides where another woman was trying to secure a small boat to the side of the ship.  Kat had noticed earlier that morning that the boat's rope had snapped and no one wanted to fix it before they went to bed.

"Anamaria," Jack called to her.

She looked behind her after fixing the last line and saw them both behind her, "Aye, cap'n?"

Her look still seemed to spit with hatred when she met Kat's eyes.  Kat had nearly forgiven her for slapping her, and she had felt a little guilty about slapping her back, but now . . . now she wasn't sure to feel hostility or comradeship toward this crewmember.  Jack noticed the stare down between the two and started to snicker to himself, but stopped abruptly when both women looked at him.

"Anamaria, I need ye to show Kat here the ropes," Jack said patting Kat on the back and pushing her forward, "Jus give 'er some of yer less enjoyable tasks, that any one can do."

"Why did I get stuck with the _lady_?" she crossed her arms.

"Well, ye both are women," Jack said trying to make sense of his decision, "I must be gettin' back to me duties.  Remember Anamaria, she don' know much, so keep 'er to the small tasks."

With that Jack walked away toward the top deck, yelling orders as he went.  Both women let out a breath a frustration and looked at each other.  Anamaria walked around Kat, looking and scrutinizing her for the second time.  After a minute she stopped and rubbed her head.

"Well, ye aren't well built enough for the real ropes yet," she felt Kat's arms and looked up at the ropes displayed above their heads to show what she was referring to, "And ye barley 'ave any muscles.  So . . . what to do with ye."

Kat did not like how she was naming her physical downfalls, but at least she didn't know about her past, then it would be even worse.  Anamaria thought for a moment, rolling her eyes as she went through her thought process.  She suddenly snapped her fingers and turned on her heel.

"Come with me," she said over her shoulder and walked back into the belly of the boat and toward the galley.

Kat followed close behind, not really knowing what to make of the crew.  Some were very scraggly looking, while others looked . . . well at least a little better.  One man even had a white wig on, like the men wore on land.  As she went in through the door to lead down into the galley she saw a parrot sitting upon an older man's shoulder.  Both parrot and man looked at her.

The parrot squawked and said, "There be treasure!"

Kat saw Anamaria look back over her shoulder, "Tha' was Mr. Cotton and his parrot.  The poor devil had his tongue cut out so the parrot talks for 'em."

"So what was the matter about treasure for?"

"Tha' just means that he likes ye," Anamaria turned forward and laughed a little when she imagined the face that Kat had displayed on her face.

They soon came up to the galley and Anamaria opened the door for her, "Well 'ere's the galley.  I wan' ye to clean every spot in this room."

"Every spot?"

"Aye, every spot," she smiled and nudged Kat into the room, "The mop's in the corner."

Kat nodded and Anamaria walked off to attend to her duties on the real ropes.  Kat stuck out her chest and took a deep breath, which she later regretted because of the smell that filled the galley.  No wonder Anamaria gave her this, she wanted her to suffer.

"Might as well start," she went to the corner to notice the worst mop she had ever seen.  The head was filled with something that resembled tar and the bucket was filled with the grimiest water imaginable.

"No wonder this place smells to high heavens, look at their cleaning implements," she looked over to the other side of the room where she was lucky enough to find a sink.

She carried the mop and water to the side and poured out the water from the bucket and started to wash it out.  She thought for a moment, 'Just water alone will not wash the smell away from this place . . . I got it!'

She snuck from the galley and into her room where she remembered Dena had her place a small bottle of jasmine in her dress.  Hopefully it wasn't broken.  She fumbled in the dress's torn fabric, looking for the lost container.  Finally she found it and raced back to the galley before anyone would notice.  She placed the glass container on the side of the sink and began to clean the bucket so that all the tar-like substance was off and started on the mop.

Even as the daughter of a wealthy nobleman, Kat had at times helped Dena with her chores.  The labor began as punishments when she was little, but as time went on, she began to enjoy the maid's company and actually asked to go along with her during her duties.  She would clean a little and help with the horses, but nothing too much.  Dena would never allow her to do something so hard that she may hurt herself.

After finally cleaning out the horrible container and mop she filled the bucket with what looked like a good type of water.  She set the bucket down and dropped a few drops of jasmine in the water.  Maybe it would not get rid of the smell completely, but it would surely cover some of it up.  She stirred the water in the bucket and began with the floor.

After hours of scrubbing the dirty and horribly drenched floor, she grabbed a torn piece of material and began to wipe down the tables and surfaces.  She was right, after a few hours the smell of what only could be the crewmembers decreased, although never really went completely away.  She stood at the edge of the room and looked over the work.  She had done it.  She was covered in the tar substance, dirt and who knows what else, but she had done it.  She had cleaned every spot in the dang room and was very proud of herself.  She wiped her face with her only clean spot on her arm and put the mop in the now clean corner.

After a sigh of happiness escaped from her she brushed her hands of the chore, grabbed the bottle of jasmine off the counter and opened the door.  Just on the other side of it was the crew.  They were just about to eat their first meal and had just reached the door when she had finished.

She watched them run in and take a place by a table.  Some of them didn't notice the cleaner environment, but others began to smell another scent apart from their food.

"Ey, my smell is gone, and it now . . . it's different."

"I knows tha' smell.  A wench I knew wore it."

"The new crew girl put smells on our table . . . how nice," one of the pirates clasped his hands together and the whole table laughed, "Before we know it, she'll be puttin' it in our beds."

"It's not like she's good for much else."

Kat frowned at the crew and was about to say something until Anamaria came in with her own plate of what looked like some good looking meat.  She looked at the galley and nodded.

"Not bad, for an islander," she pushed past her and sat down at the smaller table close to the back wall.

"For an islander, eh?  I-" she began to step forward until a hand clasped over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't be doin' tha', luv," she looked behind her to see Jack holding a plate for her, "I bet the men would love to see ye fight Anamaria, but ye wouldn't last long."

"So you say, Captain," she looked over at Anamaria again with a snarl, "I have worked all morning on this galley and she only spits at it.  Well . . . I spit on her."

"Now, now, I won't be havin' words like that about anyone on this ship," she lowered her head and started to breath, "I was thinkin ye may be hungry after all tha' hard work."

Jack held out the plate for her to see.  She grabbed the plate grateful that she would actually be able to eat again.  He smiled and turned away, "Unless ye wan' to eat with the crew, I suggest ye find another spot."

"And where do you suggest, Captain?" Kat ran after him with the delicious plate of food in her hands.

"Ye could join me," he said.

Kat raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously, "Why would you want me to join you?"

"Mr. Gibbs wanted a talk with Cotton, so I though' tha' ye could keep me company."

"Thank you for the offer Captain, but I would rather sit on deck and watch the afternoon sun on the waves."

"Suit yer self then," he shrugged his shoulders and walked back toward his cabin.  Kat walked over to a crate left out and began to eat all she could off her plate.  She stuffed the biscuits into her mouth and savored the juicy meat.  Never in all her life was she that hungry.

After her lunch was complete she headed back to the galley where the pirates were finishing up and leaving.  The plates were all piled up and much to Kat's disappointment, there were scraps of food everywhere on the floor.  One by one the pirates filed out the door and back to their duties.  Anamaria was the last one to leave the galley.  She sauntered up to Kat with a small smile on her lips.

"Guess who's job all this is?"

Kat had one guess, "I'll get the mop back out."

As she passed Anamaria Kat felt her bump into her hard and gave a small chuckle.  After Anamaria stepped into the sunlight with a bounce in her step, Kat began to wipe off all the left over food from the tables onto the floor for later.

"Bloody pirates."

***

After her first day on the so-called 'small jobs', Kat really started to appreciate Dena more than ever.  The young woman that served her in her estate was more than the help, she was everything that a strong person is or could ever be.  She does so much and never once really asked for anything in return, except for a place to stay and food.  Kat smiled as she wiped the last of the sweat beads from her forehead with an extra cloth she had salvaged and cleaned for a type of handkerchief.

Days and soon weeks began to drag by; each new day bringing more labor, but soon after even more food.  Kat kept herself busy in the galley or out on the deck, scrubbing away whatever the crew had left behind.  Her muscles began to grow by the lifting and the scrubbing underneath the tables and on the floorboards.  Anamaria eventually caught sight and tried to move her on to the tougher task of taming the real ropes.

"Now all ye 'ave to do is untangle those ropes," Anamaria pointed to the jumble of lines in the middle portion coming from the mast. 

Kat didn't see why she couldn't tame a small job of untangling the lines from the mast.  She had read it so many times in the books and seen it even more times by the docks in the safe part of the harbor.  On her first try she heard jeers from the pirate men below her.  They shouted catcalls and whistles, most not believing she could do it.  All they thought of her was that she was a good, pretty thing to look at.  Nothing really more then a good sight to see once in a while.

As the ropes around her began to get tighter she began to wonder if she would make it to the tangle.  She had never climbed on a ship's rigging and wouldn't really have minded to stay in the galley.  As she took another foothold, it collapsed from underneath her and in a split second she was hanging upside down and screaming her head off.  She looked down to see the whole crew staring up at her pointing and laughing at her misfortune . . . with Anamaria leading them in their taunting.

Kat couldn't focus much longer as the tears began to overflow her vision.  She closed her eyes and tried to grab a hold of another piece of rope to pull herself up.  Nothing seemed to be in her reach.  Her other leg was nearly no help as it just swung in the wind, hoping that maybe the effortless flailing would catch another rope.

Suddenly the laughing stopped and she tried to see what was happening, but the tears were still in her eyes and the scene below was smeared with every color imaginable.  She closed her eyes again, thinking that they may actually be so kind as to help her down, to think of another way, but soon after all she heard was more snickering and whispers from below.  But why whispers now, when just a moment ago they were heartily laughing?

She felt the ropes begin to move with the extra weight of someone else climbing up.  She began to wave her arm toward the direction she was hoping was filled with rope.  If the person coming up to save her made too much of a fuss, the rope around her foot may just untangle and she may fall onto the hard surface of the boat or even worse, in the ocean.  As her arms waved through the air she felt someone grab hold of her hand and start to pull her toward them.  Through her view, Kat could only see a dark form, but began to swing toward them.

After a few swings Kat was pulled all the way into a safe part of the ropes and grabbed hold of the person around the waist.  What she could have guessed was a man, untangled her foot and patted her back.

"Ye all righ' Kat, luv?"

Kat opened her eyes and looked up.  The blurry version of Jack Sparrow's face became clear.  She let go of him abruptly and looked away.  The rest of the crew watched, amused by the rescue attempt on the ship.  She only nodded and wiped the only remaining tears from her eyes.

Jack looked at the crew, "Back to work!"

The whole body of the crew shifted gear as the all attended to the rest of their work.  Anamaria also tried to occupy herself with another set of ropes and sails.

"Thank you again, Captain," Kat said when reaching her own solid footing on the ropes, "That is the second time that you have saved me from my own misfortune.  I believe I shall never get out of the debt that you are creating."

"Don' worry 'bout it, luv," Jack smiled, "Although I really think that you should stick to the galley from now on."

"No," Kat reached for his arm, "Please Captain.  I want to have a chance to show the crew that I can be as valuable as any of them. I want to do more then to make a room shine.  Please let me do something more."

Jack looked into her eyes and searched for what she was thinking, "Why do ye wan' to do this?"

"As I have just stated, Captain.  I want to show the crew I can do something useful," she began to climb the ropes toward the tangle again.

"Wait," Jack grabbed her back down.

"Captain, I need to-"

"If ye need to, ye better be prepared.  From the way ye were hangin' I doubt tha' Anamaria showed you the proper way to secure yer self."

"No, she didn't," Kat said in a low voice.

"'Ere," he took a rope and tied it around her waist and showed her the proper knot to make sure she wouldn't be dropping out of the sky on any of the other crew members.

She felt somewhat comfortable with him tying the knot and nearly caressing her waist.  It was strange for her to be thinking that way and part of her was yelling for her to step away.  She thanked the captain and began to climb once again.  What was she thinking?  She should have shoved him away . . . but then again . . .

After the day hanging in the ropes, Kat found herself more out on deck and out of the galley.  She did nearly everything else the men did and sometimes tried to do it twice more in amount.  The catcalls and whistling eventually stopped, much to Anamaria's disappointment.  Kat soon realized that the crew may actually start to warm up to her and accept her.

_Accept her_ . . . Now why does that seem so weird.  That single though set a flock of new thoughts through her mind.  She was never truly accepted in her own home.  But now, on a pirate ship of all places she started to feel like she belonged . . . she was accepted.  She did the work, and she was allowed to eat and stay.  The work started to become harder, but she welcomed it with open arms.  The blood that began to appear on her hands was pleasurable to Kat.  She knew that if there was blood, she had done the work to her full extent, even if the pain was somewhat unbearable at times.

She soon began to wake with the sun . . . and find Captain Sparrow at the railing waiting for that new horizon.  Who knew . . . maybe she too was looking for a new horizon.


	6. Stormy Platforms

Chapter 6: Stormy Platforms

The new days brought both comfort and worry to Kat.  As time went on, what were the developments at home?  Were boats out to find her, or did all of them give up hope on her?  Sometimes she would catch herself looking out at the horizon fearful that she would find white sails blocking some light from the rising sun.  Fearful . . . why fearful?  Shouldn't she be looking forward to the navy coming to get her?  But that more than likely will mean that the Pearl's whole crew would be captured and hung, including Jack.

On the ship she began to feel more at home with the other pirates all around her.  With the captain giving the crew enough warnings not to touch her, they began to play around with her more than anything.  Anamaria still treated her the same, even if the crewmembers' perception changed little, and of course, Mr. Gibbs saw it as even more bad luck that there was now two females on the ship instead of only one.

With all the changing opinions around her, Kat never really knew what to make of the flashy Captain Sparrow, although she never did.  At times he could be the most egotistical and pompous man she has ever known, but at other times he could show so much care and concern in his actions toward her.  At times she can't even find one reason not to trust him, but then from the back of her mind she is reminded once again of his occupation.  Some chills would go up and down her back as she thought of the things that he must have done in his past.  Singing his song of marauding and looting, but she still couldn't picture him doing any of the sung acts.  Hearing it so much from not only the captain, but the crew as well, she too had learned the whole song and caught herself singing it to herself as she worked.

She woke up once again in the small bed facing toward the porthole.  Sunlight could not be seen through the small circular window and Kat smiled as she thought it was still early morning.  She would be able to beat the sun once again and get a jump on her morning chores.  The other men weren't even up yet as she could imagine and she would get at least half of her chores done before they would even step out onto the deck.

Kat sat up in her bed and grabbed a blue bandana she had picked up from the lower decks while cleaning and tied it around her head to keep her hair back.   The lace that was ripped off her dress no longer could hold up her hair and she needed to find something else.  Once she found the bandana she washed it countless times before she deemed it clean enough to wear; besides her hair is not as clean as it once was.  With the days out on deck and with the sea air, it had turned into a giant knot, which she didn't even want to try and get out some days.  As she secured the knot on the back of her head she felt the ship lurch to the side abruptly.

"What was that?" she slung her feet over the side and threw the sheet off of her.  Again the ship lurched to the other side and she was thrown to the floor.  She stumbled as she tried to gain her balance and staggered toward the door.

She threw it open and then understood why the ship was rocking and why the sun hadn't come up.  Water was flooding over the hallway leading out toward the deck.  Outside on the deck the whole crew rushed back and forth trying to hold down the sails and the other important objects upon the deck.  Mr. Cotton rushed past her as his parrot flew over her head in the hallway.  It flapped its wings and refused to follow its master out into the stormy weather.

"How did this come about?" Kat asked herself.

"Batten down the hatches!" the parrot squawked from under its cover.

Kat could see the other crewmembers fighting the waves of water as it pushed them over and threatened to push them into the sea.  She could see a few go over the side, but then climb back on with a tug of a rope that they had tied around their waists.  Soon enough they will be too tired and would not be able to hold on for long.  She looked to her side and saw another piece of rope.  She tied it around her own small waist with the knot that Jack had shown her the day he rescued her from the ropes and headed out into the hard rain.

She found a spot to tie the other side of the rope to secure her to the ship.  She ran up to the group of men who were trying to keep a smaller boat from going over the side.  She grabbed the rope and started to heave with the others keeping the boat from falling over the side.  As they secured the boat down on the deck Kat heard the yelling between the captain and first mate, Mr. Gibbs.

"How are we goin' to make it through this, Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs held tight to the railing on the top deck.

Jack held tightly on the wheel keeping the course that he saw fit to ride through the storm, "The Pearl can take it!  We'll make it through!"

Kat watched closely as she saw Jack fight with the wheel, trying to keep his own ship from going to the depths as so many had before.  She walked through the other men as she fought against the stinging drops on her face.  At any time she was expecting for drops of blood to come off her face as the vicious drops continued to drown her.  Anamaria almost fell in front of her as she jerked back from a falling rowboat.

Kat looked down at her as she struggled to get up and held her hand down, "Anamaria!"

She looked up at her like she was crazy.  Neither one of the women really knew why she was helping her, but she only thought it was only right to help another; especially in a situation like this.  Anamaria grabbed her hand and both women pulled to get her back up on her feet.  Before she did anything else Anamaria stared at her straight in the eyes.

"Thank ye!" she pushed past her and back to her duties on the rowboat, "But I didn't need yer help!"

Kat looked at her with such distaste and just shook her head.  After shaking herself out of the stance against Anamaria and with another jolt of the ship she began to make her way to the helm.  Along the way pirates were struggling to keep the sails down with the unrelenting winds and Kat had to help or see others go over the side.

After helping the closest men to the stairway she climbed up the stairs on all fours slipping every other hold on the slick wood.  She made her way up to the wheel and held the railing where Mr. Gibbs was only a few moments before.  Kat looked around and found the round man helping another group of men tie down the last bit of the ship.  She looked at Jack who was trying to keep his concentration on the wheel and whatever obstacles that could be seen from the flashes of the lightning.

She not only felt, but more than likely also looked terrified.  She watched as he tried to keep the wheel steady with in his grasp and probably noticed her prominent feature.  He gave her a reassuring smile showing his few gold teeth and immediately was almost thrown off the wheel.  Kat rushed forward and helped him turn the wheel over to the port side as he was trying to do earlier.  He pulled himself back up and gave her a smirk as he saw her helping him turn the wheel.  They both held the wheel and kept their concentration on their hands clasping tight to the slick wood.

Before long Kat's hands slipped off and she fell to the side of the deck; hitting the side of the wooden railing and to the inch of water that had already congregated on the deck.  She cried out in pain as she felt the large blow to her side.  She grabbed her side and held it tightly in her grasp, keeping her eyes shut tight and her teeth clenched.

From the middle of the deck she could hear Jack yelling at her, "Ye all righ', Kat?"

"I'll be fine, Captain!" Kat pushed herself off the floorboards and tried to balance herself.

Before she gained her full confidence in her legs again, the wheel slipped from Jack's grip and she was once again thrown to the side, but instead of falling to the floor again, she was thrown over the side.  She looked up and saw as the rope that was tied around her waist had untied and was swaying just above her head.  She tried to grab it before she fell too far, but couldn't grab it fully in her hand and fell into the cold, salt water.

"Kat!" Jack yelled through the rain, "Gibbs, take the wheel!"

Mr. Gibbs ran up the stairs as fast as he could and Jack held a piece of rope in his hand, to keep himself from being lost over the side as well.  He looked over the side and saw a loose piece of rope, with no one on the other end of it.  The knot had come lose on her fall and she was floating in the water possibly below the boat.  His head swung back and forth trying to find a trace of the woman lost over the side and saw a small shadow as the lightning lit up the area beneath the ship.

Jack dove in after her, of course leaving his hat and most of his affects in the small compartment by the wheel.  He went through the water trying to find her, the water pushing him every which way and the rain still pouring even harder over his head.  He opened his eyes and watched the whole scene as the lightning from the storm above lit the water and he found the limp figure floating in below the waves.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her head above water with his.  The waves were still everywhere, rocking every which way.  The ship, surprisingly enough was still not far away and Jack tugged on his rope to be pulled back on board.  The rope began to fight against the currents, trying against all might to bring the captain back on board.  Both Jack and Kat hit the side of the ship as they were pulled up, Jack squinting a few times while Kat made no signs of contact with the ship in her body or her face.

As soon as they were pulled on board Jack carried the soaked Kat into his cabin, which was the closest, and began to give her some kind of revival.  She wasn't breathing on her own and her face was placid and pale.  Anamaria followed him to his cabin and ushered the others out of it.

"Tha' was madness, Cap'n," she said, "Ye could 'ave been killed."

"And she _would_ 'ave if I didn't go after her," he said harshly then looking back at Kat.  He stroked the side of her face and started to push on her chest to get her breathing again, "Come on Kat, luv."

He opened her mouth and began to breathe into it to mimic the breathing that she should be doing on her own . . . hopefully something would come of it, "Don' die on me now."

He took another breath, but before he could use it Kat began to cough up the water that was lodged in her throat.  Jack let out his breath in a relieved sigh and looked down at her, "Now, tha's a girl."

Kat concentrated on the floorboards as she let the water gush out from her mouth.  The water receded after a few seconds and she was left taking deep breaths and grasping her chest.  Looking horrified, she turned to Jack and Anamaria both looking back at her with two different facial expressions.  Jack filled with relief and Anamaria's was full of what looked like disappointment.  She looked at her drenched state and smiled.

"Well, that was interesting," her eyes rolled back and she fainted on the floor.

"Ye know, I can't always save ye.  I 'ave much more important things to do."

Jack smiled and shook his head at her unconscious form.  Slowly he picked her up and placed her on his giant bed to rest.  He covered her with whatever blankets and skins that he could find to make sure she didn't catch cold, but didn't dare to try and take off her wet clothes because that would ultimately lead to certain death.  Anamaria watched with disbelief; she knew he wouldn't have done that if any other crewmember were in the water.  Why was she so different?  She had no more value to the crew ever since she notified the captain that they wouldn't be getting a ransom from her rich father, so why keep her on the ship?

He walked past Anamaria and back out the door and into the storm, "Anamaria, get back to yer duties."

"Aye, cap'n," she began to walk past him when he stopped just outside the door, and grabbed her arm.

"And I be wanten' to talk to ye when the storm is settled," he stared her in the eyes.

"Aye cap'n," she repeated and walked out back to the other men in need of assistance.

***

Kat woke up with the sound of arguing voices on the other side of a cabin door.  This wasn't her usual room, or usual bed for that matter.  She kept the covers up to her chin and tried to look around as best she could.  It looked as if it was the captain's quarters, with the fine craftsmanship on every wall she was sure it was.  The dark wood was covered with scenes etched into it, looking just like random pictures drawn in a book.  The tables surrounding the bed were long and some held the most delicious looking food on them.  Kat didn't dare to touch them, thinking that she had enough in her body for the day.

Outside the bigger porthole windows she saw the sky was still dark, but she could see no sign that the storm was still going on.  The sun had gone down on what must have been a horrible and tiring day for the whole crew.  Before Kat could look at anything more in the cabin or through the window, she heard the rush of voices from the other side of the door once again and shut her eyes thinking that they may come in.  From the sound of it, the two arguing were Jack and Anamaria.  The subject she would soon find out.

"It was yer job to teach her everythin', Anamaria," Jack said to her.

"Ye taught her a secure knot on the ropes, I thought tha' would be enough to keep her safe."

"In a storm?  Tha' knot I taught her was to keep her confidence, not to keep her from drownin'."

"Wha' did ye expect me to do, Cap'n?  I did teach her everythin'.  It wasn't me fault tha' she didn't ask for the specific knot."

"No she didn't, but I did."                           

"As far as I'm concerned it was her own fault," Anamaria took a pause, "And I'll not be takin the blame for it."

"As far as the _captain_ is concerned in this, ye neglected yer duties assigned to ye and almost got a member of this crew killed."

"She is no crewmember, Cap'n!  She is a member of the _great society_ back on land and should be taken back to her own kind."

"Own kind?  There is only one kin' of humans, Anamaria," he leaned on the door, "And righ' now she is goin' to stay on this ship."

"The whole crew has been complainin' Cap'n.  Ever since she came on this ship we 'ave had to walk on eggshells to make her comfy."

"Tha's strange to hear . . . even Mr. Gibbs has come up to me and told me even if it be bad luck to 'ave her on board, she is becomin' a pleasure each day."

"Tha's his opinion."

"And this is yers," he paused and pushed off the door, "And mine is tha' she be a good member and has shown her value.  She will be stayin' on this ship for as long as I say.  No matter who is now be needin' to teach her, or wha' opinions are said."

"Wha' do ye mean by who be teachin' her?"

"Ye will have all yer duties back and she will start with new jobs set by me.  Ye will not 'ave to worry 'bout takin' the blame anymore as ye said earlier."

There was another long pause and after a few minutes Anamaria spoke up again, "Is tha' all, Cap'n?"

"For now," he let out a sigh and Kat heard a set of boots walk briskly toward the outer deck.  Even with her eyes closed she knew that someone had walked into the room.  Their boots hit the wood making a good amount of noise until they reached the bed.  Kat felt someone sit on the edge of the bed and move some of her hair off her cheek.

"I'm sorry tha' ye 'ave to go through this, luv," Jack whispered and walked back out the door, closing it softly behind him.

"It's ok . . . Captain," Kat whispered opening her eyes and looking at the door leading to the deck.  As soon as she wakes up tomorrow morning she would start again on her work, earlier than she normally would.  Starting with tomorrow she would start all over.

She turned on her side and her brow furrowed with a question burning in her head, 'Why would he care so much to risk his life to save me?'


	7. Tavern Talks and Rum!

A/N:  This is a long chapter, past my usual goal of 3000 words, but it is finally here.  Um, I have to warn you, it is not as detailed as I would have liked, but it is there.  Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I really enjoy them.  And by the way . . . I am planning this to be at least twenty chapters so there is a lot to come.  Until then!  Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

Chapter 7: Tavern Talk and RUM!!!

The rest of the night Kat only got another two hours of sleep before she woke up again, with the sky still dark, but the traces of pinks and purples could be seen out of the larger pothole window.  She took the covers and skins off of her and slung her body to the side to get her feet on the ground.  She let out a small gasp and clasped her side as she felt the pain of the hit she had sustained during the storm.  The wood in the large Captain's cabin wasn't as cold the wooden floor in her small cabin.  Even though the wood was pretty warm for being so early in the morning, she would still have to wear them to work on the mast this morning.  She found them at the corner of the bed placed neatly next to one another.

She placed her feet in them and felt that they were still wet from the day before and immediately felt the cold that was missing from the floor.  She put the boots on anyway and pushed her pants into the top of them.  The clothes were still a little wet, but not as bad as the boots were inside.  The blankets and skins had soaked up much of the moister, from the material and she tried to squeeze out the extra water, but only succeeded in wrinkling her clothes even more.

She thought back to the argument the night before, and asked herself if it was really her fault she had fallen in the water without a lifeline.  Did she cause Jack to risk his life for her?  She shook her head vigorously and tried to get the thoughts out of her head to focus more on the things at hand.  She snuck out of the huge cabin and onto the main deck where she found the ropes hanging from the mast ready to be worked with.  She began to climb the rope up to the middle of the mast, making sure that she had a good grip around the thick poles with her legs to make sure she didn't fall and began her work.  The pain in her side still lingered, but soon after she began to focus on other things and didn't even notice the pain.

She sang through as she worked with the pirate song that she has been hearing for the past month or two.  She swung her head from side to side and tied the knots in rhythm as the melody repeated in her mind.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," she sang the last part of the song out loud as she finished the last part of the mast on the first side securing the knot tight with a final tug.

"Really?  I though' ye said ye'd never become a pirate like me," Jack stood at the bottom on the mast, looking up at her with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ha, ha Captain Sparrow," she said amusingly as she slipped from one side of the mast to the other to continue her task, "But I must think of something to push me through the day . . . and it so happens that this song is all that came to mind."

"Is it now?" he called up to her and leaned on the mast with one hand, "And what do ye think ye are doin' up there?"

"Earning my meals and keep," she continued to work, not even looking back down at Jack, "I thought that I would get a head start at my duties this morning."

"Well, those are no longer yer duties," he called up.

"What do you mean?" she finally looked down.

"I though' ye might wan' a break," he looked at the ground, "We are reachin' a port soon.  Ye wan' to get yer land legs back?"

"You mean I get to go on land?" she looked down with a smile on her face, then it changed to a suspicious one, "Why?"

"I've been getting' complaints o' no work bein' done by some of the crew, 'cause ye reach it first."

"Now really, Captain . . . you expect me to believe that the crew would be complaining about that?" she looked at the ropes above her head with a great grin on her face.

"All righ' then, ye caugh' me.  I though' ye may need a break.  Some o' the crew needs to 'ave some work to do as well."

"How long do I get to have on land?"

"As long as a meal can take, and then some.  I'm givin' the crew the nigh' off."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, are you asking to take me out to a meal?  Formally?" she smirked and placed her hands on her hips, arching an eyebrow.

"And wha's so wrong 'bout a gentleman takin' a nice lady out to a meal?" he asked calling out to her.

"Nothing at all," she tied the last knot and swung her leg over the side to join the other one as she tilted her head from one side to the other, ". . . but for a pirate to do the same . . . I don't know."

"Let me ask ye a question."

"And what would that be?"

"'Ave I ever given ye a reason not to trust me?"

"No."

"Then why not ye come down and join me for breakfast?"

"For one, were not in port yet and for another, I'm quite comfortable up her by myself," she hung on to the main mast as she stood up, balancing on the horizontal, thick pole beneath her feet.  The sun's rays lighting up the sky and the dark wood beneath her feet with reds and oranges.

"Now, ye sure ye want to be doin' tha', luv?" Jack asked in a concerned voice.

"And now showing concern?" she smiled and leaned even more on the mast as she started to tip from side to side, "Captain, am I getting to you?"

"Not at all," he said crossing his arms.

Kat smiles and slides down the mast, quite ungracefully and lands right in front of Jack on her delicate posterior.  She checked her pants and made sure there were no rips and looked at the captain with a type of cocky attitude.  Another smirk covered her face and then over came his as she stood back up.

"I accept your offer, Captain.  Just as long as you pay," she turned on her heel and flapped her hair in his face.  She began to walk back to her cabin, "But not until we get to port and I finish as many duties as I can in that time."

"Yer a hard one to crack, ye are," he called after her.

"I make it as hard as possible for you, Captain," she stuck her head into her room and closed the door after it.

***

Soon after she finished her morning chores Kat went back into her room, looking out the window at the last of the sunrise.  The bandana fell from her head and fell onto the side of her small bed.  She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes.  Her breath just flowed in and out of her lungs in a great rhythm.  Kat rolled to her side and tried to get comfortable to take a small nap before they reached port.

Before too long she heard someone tapping on the cabin door.  She waved her hand around in the air, just as Jack would have done if he were in one of his drunken moods.  The tapping continued as he mumbling words of anger started to make sense once again.  Finally her eyes halfway opened and looked at the door.

"Who is it?" she cried weakly at the person on the other side of the door.

"Ye all righ' Kat, luv?" Jack called from the other side.

"Yes, I'm just fine.  I just need more sleep," she dragged herself from the bed and went to open the door for Jack.

"Would tha' be beauty sleep?"

"I wish," she opened the door to see Jack standing in front of her . . . with something in his hands, "What is that?"

He stepped into the room and unfolded the material for her to see.  Hanging from his hands was a beautiful burgundy dress.  It had lacing of black running around the hemline and the neck.  He handed the dress over to her and she looked at it with huge eyes.

"Captain . . ."

"I though' tha' ye may wan' to go to shore as a lady an' not a deck han'," he gave her a smile showing his few gold teeth, "An' since I stole it months ago, I 'ave had no use o' it."

"You mean I can wear it to shore, today?"

"Aye, why else would I bring it up 'ere?" he walked out of the cabin and down the hall whistling.

Kat looked at the dress and pulled it up to her body.  It seemed like it was her size, even though she couldn't be sure with out seeing dresses for so long.  She followed the laced neckline with her fingertips and bit her lower lip with the anticipation to wear it.

"Oh-" Jack popped his head back though the doorway making Kat jump, "We're comin' into port now, so I think ye should put it on soon."

"Thanks for the warning, Captain," Kat said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  He smiled and went back out on the deck to tell the crew about their night off.  Kat closed the door to her cabin and started to change into the lovely dress.

After a few dozen minutes Jack heard the door to Kat's room open and turned to see her step out.  Instead of the dingy looking young woman in dirty and baggy clothes, he saw something quite the opposite.  The woman before him had her hair up in a small bun with a few pieces of white lace that made a great contrast to the dark colors of her dress and hair, but it looked better than the bandana that she had left in the room.  Her face was washed of and all the dirt and grime was no where in sight.  The dress had fit her just as Jack had hoped; fitting all the right places, but still kept her modest and away from the low neck line that was popular to wrenches.

Jack smiled and extended his arm for her to take, "M' lady."

"Well thank you Captain," Kat smiled back with a still shocked and questioning expression on her face, "I never knew you could be this kind to a lady."

"There are a lot o' things tha' could surprise ye about me, concerning ladies."

Kat and Jack un-boarded the Black Pearl and walked down the dock.  Kat stumbled a few times trying to re-teach herself to pull up her long, elaborate dress when walking.  She blushed a few times when Jack kept her steady on her feet.

"Can' find yer land legs again?" he flashed another smart smile.

"I can find my legs just fine.  It's getting my stance back in my dress with these boots that's the problem, Captain," Kat lifted her skirt to show Jack her work boots under her skirt.  Her other boots were too warn and were white in color which wouldn't set well with the new dress to begin with.

"Aye, always blame the boots," Jack chuckled and held her hands together on his arm so she wouldn't hit him.

"It is the boots," Kat complained holding tight again to his arm as she swayed from side to side.

Jack just kept laughing and watched patiently until Kat began to stable herself in the dress.  After a few more moments she stabled and began to walk once again with her full dignity.  She kept her head held high and her step small to keep Jack back by her side.

For the first time after she got out from the ship she began to shift her attention from her dress to the other men and people around her.  Men watched her as she walked down the street ever increasing her grip on Jack's arm.  She looked up at him as he cleared his throat and saw his disapproving stare at the other pirates.  He finally noticed her looking at him and gave a smirk.

"Don' worry, luv.  I'll show ye the night o' yer life."

"The night of my life, huh?  And what have I told you about calling me luv?  My name is Kat."

"No problem, luv," he turned away and started to stare down at other pirate men looking, whistling and cat calling toward Kat, "Come on, I know where a good tavern is."

Jack began pulling her along the streets and through the alley ways to try and avoid the other pirates around them.  Kat couldn't help but notice the conditions of the port city.  It was cleaner than what she remembered Tortuga being, but it still couldn't measure up to the clean and spotless Port Royal.  There were much less wrenches on these streets.  Although after Kat thought for a moment, more than likely the women were with the men inside some if not most of the buildings since it was near sun down.  After another turn Jack and Kat reached the tavern at the end of the street.

As they walked inside nearly all the men were staring each other down and some were even to the point of rumbling with each other.  The whole tavern was lit dimly with the low candle light at each table and the wood tables looked nearly as dark as the wood on the Black Pearl.  Jack led Kat to a far table and sat her securely at the farthest possible away from the other men in the tavern who were all too aware of her presence already.

Kat in a way was touched by his kindness and protectiveness of her, but then there was always the voice in the back of her mind that always reminds her of his occupation.  Lately she surprised herself by doubting the voice completely.

Both of their heads turned as a table flipped over in the middle of the room.  Jack began to laugh lightly, shook his head and mumbled something about amateurs as he saw not one, but both men that were fighting were passed out from the alcohol.  Kat saw a middle age lady kick through the rubble from the fight and made her way toward Jack and Kat's table.  The woman carried a tray of three rums above her head with one hand and held her skirt with the other.  She wore a white and brown dress that many waitresses wear.  She served the table beside Kat and Jack's table, giving out the three rums and then turned her attention to them.

"An' wha' will ya have?" she asked yelling over some of the tavern noise.  She looked more closely at Jack and a smile grew on her face, "Aye Jack . . . is tha' ye?"

"'Ello Darla!  And how ye doin'?" he slumped back in his chair and looked up at the woman.

"Jus' fine," she smiled and put her hands on her hips, "Ye 'aven't been found around here for a while, Jack.  Where ye been?  Tula has been askin' for ye."

"I 'ave been busy," he motioned his head toward Kat, "An' I remember tellin' Tula I ain't interested."

"I know ye did, but ye try tellin' her tha'.  She don' give up easily, Jack."

"Well, she'll 'ave to," Jack sighed and took off his hat.

"Not bloody likely," Darla murmured then continued, "Get ye the usual then?"

"Aye, two please, luv," he gave her a smile and she struggled through the crowd toward what Kat believe to be a kitchen.

Without much guessing Kat was absolutely sure of what the usual was for Jack.  He has been sober all day so far and must be having temptation for his rum.

"Who is Tula?" Kat questioned from beside him, "She sounds colorful."

"Ye 'ave no clue," Jack rolled his eyes and grimaced at the thought of Tula.  Although his smile came back once he saw Darla coming with the rum and meat.

"'Ere ye go, Jack," she set down the mugs in front of Jack and Kat and set the meat in the middle of the table.

Kat looked into her mug disapprovingly already aware of the contents.  Jack began drinking- no, more like gulping- his own down.  Darla gave Kat a smiled and nodded her head with a wink.  She came out a little later with some water for her to drink.  Before Jack could finish his last gulp on his fist cup of the evening he felt a slender hand of his shoulder.  His cheeks full of rum he didn't dare turn to see the hand's owner.

"Why hello Jack," Tula's voice carried over Jack's ears like a broken record and Kat noticed it.  Although after taking a look at Tula, she didn't blame him.  She wore way too much eye shadow and lipstick and with her thin figure she looked like a small stick.  Her dirty blond hair was up in a messy style and to Kat . . . it looked like she didn't care at all for her appearance.  And Jack was right to say Kat had no idea how colorful the woman was.  Her dress was the brightest color of red she had ever seen.

Jack swallowed his rum like he was taking his last mouthful of rum.  He turned slowly around, "'Ello Tula."

"I was wondering when ye'd come back."

"Small world, eh?" he laughed nervously as Tula was trying to carry him away.  He looked at Kat hoping for some kind of help.  It was strange to Kat to see the captain of the Black Pearl worried and scared.  Kat couldn't help but take pity on him, took a deep sigh and walked over to the two figures.

Kat got up from her chair and walked over to where Tula now had Jack cornered against a wall trying to pry a kiss from him.  Kat tapped Tula on the shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest.  Tula turned around and almost seemed to spit in her face.

"What do you want, girl?  Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well so was I," Kat took Tula's hands off of Jack and stood between them, ". . . until you decided to take away my business."

"Your business?" Tula seemed to screech at Kat.

"Or should I say my Captain Sparrow?" she turned to Jack and draped her arms around his neck.  She winked at him and shook her head to let the loose hair fly free, "Isn't that right?"

Jack sat her down on his knee and leaned his forehead on hers getting the basic idea of the plan, "Tha's righ'.  I made a promise to Kat here.  Givin' her the nigh' o' her life."

They both smiled at each other and Kat began to play with some of the trinkets in his dreadlocks.  They looked at Tula who was about to say something, but thought better of it and walked away.  They looked back at each other and startled to laugh loudly.

"Thank ye, Kat," Jack said barely above a whisper trying to regain his breath.

"Don't get used to it Captain," Kat got out of his lap still laughing and walked back to the table.  They both began to eat the meat and Kat let Jack have her rum as she saw that she wasn't going to have any of it.  He gladly accepted the offer and drank hers down right after his.

After a few hours of eating Kat leaned back in her chair and stared out the small window.  The sun was setting and she could see more ships sailing in as well as more men coming in from the harbor.  The women of the night were now out of their buildings and in the streets catching pirates as they walked by.  One by one more men came into the tavern ready to brawl and stir up even more trouble.  Every moment after the sun went down, the more the port looked like Tortuga.

"So Kat," Jack began with a little slur in his speech, "Wha's on yer mind?"

Kat thought for a moment and did notice that there was still something on her mind from earlier.  She bowed her head and turned away from Jack's face.

"Kat, luv?" Jack tried again.

"Was it really my fault?" Kat asked turning back to him holding her cup of ice between her hands.

"Wha'?"

"Falling into the water during the storm.  Was it my fault that I fell?" she looked back at him and into his eyes, "Should I have tied my knot tighter?  Should I have been more careful?  Should I have just stayed in my cabin?"

Jack grabbed her hands and looked at her eyes.  Even if he was completely drunk she couldn't tell with all the concern he was showing, "Kat, it wasn't yer fault.  Ye weren't taught righ'.  Tha's why I will be teachin' ye now."

"Teaching me?"

"Tha's righ'," he took his hands from hers and put it on his hips, "Anythin' tha' ye may be needin to learn, I'll be teachin ye."

"Really?"

"Tha's righ!" he repeated emptying another cup of rum down his gullet.

Kat was happy in one way that Jack will now be teaching her and not Anamaria, but the thought that he was nearly killed trying to save her still burned in her mind.  She put her elbows on the table and cupped her face in her hands.

After a few moments two hands grabbed her up from the table and turned her toward another pirate, "Why so sad puppet?  I'll make ye happy."

"Jack!" Kat let a scared syllable out of her mouth and toward Jack.

Before even another terrifying second could go by Jack was at the man's side tapping him on the shoulder.

"Wha' ye want Sparrow?" the other pirate snarled.

Jack simply took Kat out of the other pirate's arms and held her protectively in his, "I believe that lady and I 'ave some business to attend to."

"Oh," the pirate looked at them both, "Wha' would tha' be?"

"What do you think?" Kat grabbed Jack's arm and started toward the door, "Good night."

Jack smiled and gave the others a look that seemed to laugh at them for not having their own lady.  Before they got too far jack threw a shilling or two on the table and exited with Kat on his arm.  As soon as they left the tavern and got outside Kat was about to let go of his arm, but he kept his hand on hers.

"Don' let go jus yet, luv."

"I told you not to get too used to this Captain."

"Don' flatter yer self," Jack smirked, "Yer admirers are followin' us."

"Now what?" she looked up at him.

"Just follow me lead," he turned them both into a building and waved to the woman at the front desk.

"'Ey Jack," the woman greeted him and threw him a key.

"Thanks Ella," he caught the keys and gave her a small salute when climbing the stairs.

"Why do I have a feeling you have been here before?" Kat asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Ye could say many know of me," he reached the end of the hall and opened the door.

He pushed Kat into the room and closed the door behind him.  He put his head close to the door and tried to listen for the other pirates that were following them.  It proved to be quite difficult with Kat behind him asking every question she could.  He waved his hand behind him to try and quiet her, but it took a few times to actually do so.  After a few more minutes by the door Jack came over to Kat and sat down on the huge bed set to the side of the room.

"Ok . . ." Kat paced off a couple of steps then sat back down next to Jack, "Are they outside our door or down the street picking up the next lady?"

"Outside the door," Jack said from his laying position on the bed, "And hopefully it will stay tha' way."

"Why?"

"Other wise they would be in here," he looked up at her then over at the door where his eyes grew huge.

"Wha-?" before Kat could even finish her one syllable Jack grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss.

From behind her she heard the other pirates burst though the door.  Both of them still have their eyes open and Kat saw Jack wink at her to get her to follow along.  She rolled her eyes, but then closed them.  She leaned into the kiss and began to kiss back.  The other pirates must have understood and walked back outside as Kat heard the door close behind her.

She began to lean back from the kiss, but noticed that Jack's arms were still around her.  She opened her eyes and pulled her head back.  Jack's eyes were still closed and his lips still puckered.

"Excuse me, Captain, but I think they're gone now," Kat whispered to him.

"Righ'," Jack popped his eyes open, but nothing else moved, "But wha' if they ain't?"

"If they aren't? . . . Captain, have I gotten to you?" Kat back out from his grasp and looked at him still on the bed looking straight at her.

"Got to me?" Jack asked, tossing off his ha and heavy dark, jacket, "Wha's tha' suppose to mean?"

"You want to kiss me again," Kat said in a smart tone, "If you call what you gave me a kiss."

Jack jumped off the bed and walked right up to her, "Ye think ye could do better?"

"Yes, I know I can do better," Kat leaned toward Jack and pushed him back onto the bed.  She pushed her face right in front of his, but before she reached his lips she stopped, "But I will not demonstrate on the likes of you, Jack Sparrow"

"Aye, nice cover story, luv," he got off the bed once again, "But the kiss I jus gave ye was jus for show.  I'm not going to waste a true kiss on ye."

"Who said I would be a waste?" Kat asked offended.

"Tha' would be me," Jack said raising his hand.

"I would show you one, two Jack Sparrow-"

"Ah, ah," Jack raised his finger, "_Captain Jack Sparrow."_

"Captain," Kat bowed and went toward the door, "I would like to go back to the ship."

"All righ'," he reluctantly pulled back on his coat and hat and opened the door to find the other pirates still there.

"Now what?" Kat asked above a whisper.

"Now we run for the ship," Jack grabbed her wrist and ran through the group, "I told ye, ye would 'ave the nigh' o' yer life."


	8. PIRATES!

Chapter 8: Pirates!!!

            Kat awoke with her door nearly being knocked down and a yelling crewmember's head popping into her cabin.  He was looking around the cabin frantically and his eyes finally landed upon Kat in her bed with her dress from the night before still on.  She looked at his groggily, but still paid attention to what he had to say.  The crewmembers knew better than to bust into her room unannounced, she made that a great point at her second month on board when a younger crewmember tried to walk in on her.  He was not able to walk for a while after that without a slight limp.

            "The Harbinger is off the port side!  Everyone up and load the cannons!" he screamed into her room and ran to the next cabin down from hers.

            Kat sat up and changed into her work clothes in a hurry.  Her dress was thrown off onto her bedpost and her pants thrown on.  She looked everywhere for her shirt, which she eventually found at the foot of her bed.  As she changed she racked her brain trying to remember if there were any ships under the name Harbinger in the Royal Navy.  After a few seconds she had given up trying to find the Harbinger in her memory bank pertaining to ships and concentrated fully on the pants since they were not cooperating.  At last, after a few more minutes she tied her pants tight, grabbed her blue bandana from the floor and ran out the door.

            She went out on deck to see the rest of the crew running about and found Jack staring behind the ship over his shoulder.  She climbed up to the helm, and looked behind the ship as well.  A great ship as big as the Pearl herself was right behind them.  Wind full in its sails, the Harbinger was gaining on them, and it would only be a matter of time before they would overcome them.

"I thought they were just off port side," Kat said standing next to the captain at the wheel, "How did we get ahead of it?"

"The Pearl ain't called the fastest ship in the Caribbean for nothin', luv," Jack turned back to the wheel and tried some maneuvers to try outrun the Harbinger, "But the Harbinger is a very hard ship to outrun, no matter how fast the ship be."

He looked at her and his eyes bulged, "Kat get yer hair under yer bandana righ' now."

"Why?" she stuffed her hair underneath the bandana, not in the mood to argue with the captain at the moment.

"Ye ever see wha' ungentlemanly pirates do with women such as yerself?" he turned the ship fast and nearly crashed into some shallow rocks in the waters.

Kat tied the rest of her hair back, "How's this captain?" trying to model her hair under the bandana.

He looked at her and then turned away, "It'll hide yer hair, but I don' know what to do about yer face."

"What's wrong with my face, may I ask?" she put her hands on her hips and scowled.

"It's too beautiful to be a man's, darlin'," she blushed at his comment and looked toward the other ship.  The Harbinger was right beside the Pearl and Kat knew that they would not be able to outrun them.  They were not going to escape.

The pirates on the other ship yelled and cursed at the crew of the Pearl.  They were close enough to shoot off the cannons and make good-sized holes in the ship.  The Pearl's crew set their hands on their blades and pistols, just in the case that the captain declares war on the next ship over.

"What now?" Kat asked.

"Wait for the captain to board," Jack said calmly walking toward the boarding plank being lowered on his ship with his hands clasped behind his back.

Kat followed close behind, "What do you mean that he is going to _board_?"

"I mean _board_ as in comin' on board the Pearl," Jack stopped before the plank and put kept his hands behind his back.  Kat stepped next to him and did the same, "And ye may wan' to disguise yer voice, too."

"Aye captain," Kat said trying a deeper voice.

"Better yet, don' talk at all," Jack stayed serious and still looking patiently up at the board.

Men big and small began pilling on the ship all brandishing swords and pistols.  One or two of the other ship restrained each crewmember of the Pearl.  Kat was held by a big man with a bigger than usual arms.  He held her head up.  A member tried to put a hand on Jack's shoulder, but he just slapped it off and stood in wait for the other captain.

After waiting a couple of minutes another man began to walk across the boarding plank.   He was an older man with graying hair underneath his huge, black captain's hat.  His medium sized beard was also sprinkled with the gray and white received with age.  His nearly black eyes could barely be seen from the shading of his hat.  His dark clothes seemed even heavier looking than Jack's overcoat and probably made to hide his obvious weight problem.

The other captain stepped onto the deck and looked straight into Jack's eyes, "So Sparrow . . . I was wonderin' where ye went to," the captain smiled showing gruesome teeth.

"I don' see how tha's any of yer business Catterine," Jack snarled at the man standing over him by only a few inches.

"It's always me business when ye sail in me waters!" the other captain roared and stepped forward.

"Funny, I always though' these be free waters," Jack said looking over the water horizon.

"I'm warnin' ye, Jack," the pirate captain held a dagger like sword up to Jack's neck in one swift motion.

Kat made a gasp and tried to lean forward only succeeding in her captive's grip ripping off her bandana.  The pirate holding her- plus a few more around her- gasped and watched her black hair fall a little past her shoulders.  The two captains hadn't noticed as of yet and Kat wanted to keep it that way.  Although the pirate that held her before had other plans.  He grabbed her up from the ground and pushed her toward the two captains.

She passed by Anamaria who immediately coughed, "Nice going, _luv_."

"Cap'n!" the big pirate's voice boomed from his chest, "Look at wha' I 'ave discovered."

Captain Catterine turned his yes toward Kat and settled upon her hair.  He smiled and quickly turned back to Jack, "So wha's this then?"

He pushed back Jack and grabbed Kat by the hair.  Kat yelped and tried to get the pain off of her scalp.  Jack touched his side for his sword, but stopped when Catterine put the dagger like sword up to her throat.

"Ye know who this be Sparrow?" the pirate smelled her hair, "Ye 'ave aboard yer ship the very expensive and may I say beautiful, young Ms. Katerina Benikins."

Kat closed her eyes once hearing her full name and then opened them slowly a few seconds later.  She saw Jack's face and nodded, "It is true . . . I am Katerina Benikins."

"Ye 'ave a great reward fer ye," the captain said leaning next to her, "An' I set on claimin' it."

"My father would never set a reward for my safe return," Kat struggled with the captain's grasp, "He would rather see me dead!"

Captain Catterine laughed and looked at Jack, "Ye know Jack, I jus' though' o' somethin'."

"Wha' tha' be?" Jack asked watching Kat more closely than the other captain.

"I make a deal with ye," he took his grip away from her hair and grabbed her arms, "Ye give up Miss Benikins here an' I don' take any o' yer booty or kill or blow this ship out o' the water."

This time Jack did pull his sword out of his belt and began to step forward, "No deal Catterine.  She stays on board."

Kat watched as some pirates began to walk up behind Jack, both with pistols and swords.  She jumped out of Catterine's grasp and into Jack's path.  She glared at the other captain and the other pirates.

"Stop," she said as calmly as she could, "Since this is about me and were I should be going, I would think that I should have some say in this."

"Kat-" Jack started to speak.

"I will go with Captain Catterine," Kat started, "but under some conditions," she said turning to Catterine.

"State 'em, Miss."

"If I am to go with you right now, aboard the Harbinger, then you and your crew must give your word that not a single or multiple cause of damage or injury shall come to the Black Pearl, her crew or her captain at any place time or under any circumstances.  No matter what circumstances.  Do we have an accord Captain Catterine?"

The other captain smiled and bowed, "Agreed."

"Kat, wha' are ye doin'?" Jack grabbed her arm, "Ye know wha' they'll do to ye?"

"I know what they will do to you and the crew and the Pearl if I do not go with them," Kat looked straight into his eyes, "I have to go _now_ captain."

He made a sad face and with great difficulty nodded his head, "Take care of yerself."

"I have to now," Kat whispered, "You won't be there to help me or be there for me anymore."

"Miss Benikins!" Captain Catterine started to get impatient, "We are boarding!"

"Please captain, may I have at least a few moments?" Kat asked.

"Make 'em short."

"I guess this is good-by Captain Sparrow," she looked away from him, not daring to face him now.  Not now.

Jack didn't say anything to her, but he stepped closer to her and took her in his arms.  Her eyes opened with the shock of the hug.  She looked up at Jack and already knew that tears were not far off.  He couldn't bring himself to even give a reassuring, small smile when he looked at her.  Instead, he took her face in his hands and gave her a passionate kiss.  Kat touched both sides of his face bringing him closer and more into her lips.

The kiss ended too soon for both of them, but Jack was the first to speak, "I wanted ye to know wha' a true kiss felt like comin' from Jack Sparrow."

"I thought that that would be wasting it," she tried to stay smart.

"Never waste," he said back in such a velvet voice she couldn't help but fall into his eyes.

"As soon as I see you again, be prepared for me to prove that I can kiss just as well, or possibly even better," she smiled and then looked away again.  She put some of her hair behind her ear and walked away from Jack and toward the Harbinger.  Away from his warmth, his touch . . . away from him.

No longer could she hold back the tears she felt gathering in her eyes.  She was leaving behind yet another family.  More people that cared for her were being left behind only to wonder about her.  Where she was, if she was ok, if she was even still alive.  All they could do is stay aboard the Pearl and watch her leave into the horizon.

As the Harbinger began to sail away from the Pearl Kat sat right by the railing, looking upon the deck of the ship she loved.  She found Mr., Gibbs by the helm, looking the other way, Mr. Cotton petting his parrot on its back, Anamaria surprisingly was looking quite confused on how to feel and Jack . . . Jack could not be found out on the deck.  HE wasn't at the held, or barking orders . . . he wasn't seen anywhere.  Kat searched the whole length of the ship with her eyes until she noticed the huge doors leading to the captain's cabin were open.

Kat squeezed her eyes tight letting the streams flow down her face.  She was not going to heal from these wounds anytime soon.  The separation by itself was a great wound that would be with her until the day that she would be reunited with the crew and captain.  But she would have to dry her tears fast.  Even if she needed to go with the Harbinger and its captain she would never need to show her tears or sadness.  She was soon led down to the bottom hold of the ship with her head held high and her face free of tears.

A/N: Sorry for the short Chapter.  I promise the next one will be up to par and will be filled with better detail.  I hope this is to your liking and I'll try to update faster.  I'm sorry this one took so long.  I've been busy with my calculus and physics, so . . . yeah, I know that isn't an excuse… sorry.  Until laters!


	9. Jack to the RescueYet again

Chapter 9: Jack to the Rescue…Yet again

            Days just seem to fly by when you're in the bottom of a ship with little light and an even smaller amount of food given to you.  Kat tried to keep warm on the cold floor in the small jail room at the bottom of the Harbinger.  She had nothing else but the clothes on her back and those didn't make the situation any warmer since they were soaked by the water in the cell.  There was a small hole in the ship's side; it reminded Kat of a small hole in the side of the Pearl that she had plugged up only a few weeks ago.  The hole on the Harbinger was too small for anyone to really notice it, but it let in enough water and cold sea air to freeze anyone held in the cells.

            Kat rubbed the side of her arms with her hands, hopeful to get enough friction to partially thaw her frozen extremities.  Her hands were almost numb and she had given up on getting feeling back into her feet.  There was no way she was going to be able to stand the conditions for long.  She really wished that she had kept the long sleeves on her shirt, instead of tearing them off like she did when she first got it.  She pushed her lips together with thought about how to get out of this predicament, and then her mind slipped to other things.  She thought back to the time on the Pearl right before she was forced to leave.  She touched her lips and gave a little smile to herself.

"Jack," she whispered silently to herself.  Was he going to notice the flaw in the accord she made with Catterine?  Or was he going to leave her for dead, as she thought he would when she first met him?  He was a pirate after all, and he had to follow the code, and it does state that who ever falls behind, stays left behind.  No help was to come.

Kat shook her head in disbelief, 'No, Jack promised to watch out for me,' Kat looked out another small hole toward the waves of the sea, 'He promised.'

***

Jack sat in his cabin cursing himself for not fighting, for not doing something when Kat really needed him.  He promised to look out for her no matter the cost, and he let her down.  She was on another pirate ship, surrounded by strange pirates, and to top it all off the ship is owned and led by Catterine!  There was no end to the possibilities of what they could be doing to her.  Jack studied his hand for a minute and just shook his head.  No plan, no rescue, nothing!  Nothing has formed from the past three days that he had enclosed himself in his cabin.

He got out of his chair, flinging the papers off the desk and let them all fall to the floor.  He held his head in his hand and looked down at the falling parchment and documents.  In all his years that he had been a pirate he has done many accords and has found a loophole of some sort.  There was always a certain soft spot in agreements that he could always exploit or work with.  But this time there was nothing he could do.  Helpless . . . lost . . . most would not think to call a captain these dirty words at any time, but Jack could find no other feelings but these swimming through his mind.

When casting down his eyes to the floor he saw a small piece of color among the white papers on the floor.  He pushed the documents out of the way with his boot and uncovered the bandana that Kat had worn before boarding the Harbinger.  He bent down, picked up the piece of cloth and held it tight in his grasp.

There had to be a reason that she had agreed to go with Catterine aboard the Harbinger.  She was way too stubborn to just give up and go with another crew without a fight or plan behind it.  It was hard enough to get her to trust this crew and ship after a month.  Jack began to pace the length of the cabin back and forth, trying to find the fatal hole, trying to find the answer.  He groaned with frustration, he has gone over the agreement time and time again and could not find one thing that could be proven wrong, or undone.

He held the loose bandana next to his temple and closed his eyes.  He could still smell her hair and the faint sent of jasmine that she still kept handy in her cabin.  Her voice kept coming back to him, visions of her smile and her frustrated face she made when faced with a decision she never liked, and the way her determination always shined through all her other admirable attributes.  Everything filled his mind as he searched for something to use, "But she made the accord . . ."

Jack suddenly opened his eyes, "The accord . . . if she was to go at tha' moment."

A smile began to spread over his face, "Good thinkin' luv," he ran out the cabin, picking up his tri corner hat and up to the helm where Anamaria was at the wheel.  He pushed her from the wheel and began to steer the ship in a totally new direction.

"Cap'n," Anamaria was surprised to see him out of his cabin, he had barricaded himself in the room for the past three days, "'Ave the urge to sail again?"

"No," Jack said turning the ship hard again to the North, "I'm on a rescue mission ye could say."

"We're goin' after Kat then?" Anamaria began to smirk and she crossed her arms.

Jack looked at her strange, "Aye."

"Ye know tha'll be dangerous, Cap'n."

"Aye, but when's it not?" he turned his head forward.

"I'll alert the crew then," she began to go down toward the main deck.

"Anamaria," Jack called still looking toward the horizon, "Why so helpful?"

She turned back to face him, "I guess ye can say tha' the little princess 'as grown on me too.  I though' tha' I would be happy to see her go, but now tha' she's gone . . . nothin's the same," she nodded and began back down to the main deck to rally the crew for the rescue mission.  Jack smiled and tied the blue bandana around his right hand and began to steer toward the Harbinger and Kat.

***

Kat couldn't help but shiver, the cold was never going to seize and the water never receded.  If it wasn't for the small hole in the side of the boat that let the water in, in the first place to drain it back out, the water would start to fill up the room.  The water more than likely would have been up to her ankles and then she would be in a worse situation then she was at the moment.  How is it that one pirate is so different from the rest?  Jack was at least decent enough to give her her own cabin to sleep in, where it was dry.  And clothes . . . and . . . well a place where she was actually wanted.

In the few mornings that she was awake she always tried to watch the rise of the sun like she had on the Pearl, but she would never see it.  The ship was heading north, more than likely heading for Port Royal, and Kat could never see it because she was placed on the other side of the ship.  From the sound of it, most if not all of the Harbinger's crew were all asleep when the sun made its entrance into the sky.  Leave it up to uncivilized pirates to miss out on the most beautiful daily events shown on this earth.

"Bloody pirates," Kat muttered curling herself into a little ball on the wooden bench above the floor.  Her chin placed firmly on her knees and her eyes closed.

"I wouldn' be sayin' tha' 'bout pirates upon one of their ships, m' lady," Kat jumped at the sound of the voice as Captain Catterine came down from the deck and stood in front of the cell, "It ain't proper."

"Or so you say, Captain," Kat said unraveling herself from the ball, "Although it isn't very proper to take another ship's captive, captive for your own profit, stuff them in a cold, wet cell and then leave them to starve for five days."

"I didn' let ye starve.  Ye had water an' bread.  An' besides, I _be a pirate, Miss Benikins."_

"Please, don't call me that," Kat said rather harshly and glared at him.

"Wha' ye don' like bein' called Miss?"

"The Miss is fine, Captain.  It is my last name that I do not agree with," she looked down at her hands which her clenched closed.  She wasn't so sure if it was from the cold or from the hate that radiated from the mention of her father's name.

"An argument with yer papa I bet," he urged her to continue on.

"I don't believe that is any of your business," she stood up and walked toward the wall away from Catterine.

"As long as ye be on me ship it is," he said back.

"Well that won't be for much longer," Kat turned around with a smile on her face, "Captain Jack Sparrow will come for me."

Catterine began to laugh at her, "Tha's rich girl!  Ye really think tha Jack – a pirate, mind ye- is goin' to come an' save ye?"

"I know he will.  He gave his word to always be there for me," Kat leaned against the bars.

"Ye trust the word o' a pirate?"

"I did when I agreed to come on this boat."

"This is a ship, darling," he tried to correct her.

"No, the Black Pearl is a ship!  This is a dingy."

"Ye dare to make insults on me ship?  With wha' confidence do you have that I won' kill ye?" he looked at her sinisterly through the bars.

"Because I know that you need me to get the reward money."

"Wha' if I send a piece of ye at a time?" he brought out his small dagger and sliced it across the bars.  Kat seemed unmoved by his threat.  Her mind skipped back in time when she was having a similar conversation with Jack about the same reward money.  "I'll tell ye somethin' girl.  Pirates want one of two thin's in life: money and pleasure.  So think of it this way.   Jack is protecting ye either for the reward or for somethin' tha' ye may be able to provide for him later."

"Jack is not like you.  He would never break his word, nor expect something like that from me.  He knows that he will receive no money.  He just takes care of me because . . .  because . . ."

"Because he knows eventually, ye will give in.  But face it, he won' be comin' for ye if yer goin' to be this hard to get back."

"That isn't true!" Kat yelled at him, "He isn't like you!  He will come!"

"Are ye so sure?"

She looked away from Catterine as her brow furrowed with confusion.  Lost in thought, and memories, she couldn't see Jack in any other way.  He had to come for her.  She saw the small dagger coming toward her arm and pulled back and saw a smirk play across Catterine's lips.

"Cap'n!" one of the younger crew members ran into the room and Catterine turned to address him, "The Black Pearl be righ' behind us!"

"I told you Captain," Kat said in a mocking tone to Catterine's back.

"Load the cannons an' prepare for a figh'!"

"No, no Captain," Catterine turned to see Kat shaking her head and finger in a disapproving fashion, "Remember our accord . . . under any and all circumstances."

"Cap'n?" the young, confused boy asked looking at his equally confused Captain.

"Keep the cannons free.  We'll be seein' wha' Cap'n Sparrow be wantin'," he opened the cell door and grabbed Kat out the door, "An' ye be comin' with us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Captain.  But I must tell you, through this whole ordeal, you will not get one shot in," they both walked to the top deck where Kat got to feel the sun dance across her cold skin once again.

As they made their way across the deck to the nearest point by the Black Pearl Kat could see the bewilderment on the Harbinger's crew's faces on why they weren't firing on the Black Pearl.  Kat smiled a giggled to herself as she saw a dark figure at the wheel of the ship.  She knew it could only be one person, and all her doubts vanished and her hopes renewed.

"Jack," she whispered as the two ships came side to side with each other.

"So, ne're really though' I'd be seein' ye again in these waters, Jack," Catterine gripped Kat's shoulder harder making her squint, "Not since our little agreement."

"Aye, but a bit of bad news for ye Catterine.  I'll be needin' the girl back," Jack gave the order to drop anchor and went down the stairs to the side of the ship.

"I doub' tha' Jack," he pulled a pistol from his cloak.

"Our agreement, Captain!" Kat reminded him, stepping in front of the pistol.

"Oh, tha' be righ'," he pushed the pistol back in his cloak, sounding a little disappointed that it was not going into use that day.  At least not at the moment, "Ye be on this ship, I will not fire."

"Not exactly, Catterine," Kat stepped out of his reach and toward the railing of the ship, "I said that if I went with you at that moment you would never fire on the Pearl or her crew."

"An . . . wha's yer point missy, I don' wan' to stand 'ere all day?"

"I have fulfilled my part of the agreement.  It was you who failed to state for how long or even if I was to stay on the Harbinger _dingy."_

Catterine's eyes flew to the deck in thought, "But ye . . ."

"I'm free to go and if you are true to your word, Catterine, you will never harm anyone on the ship or the ship itself."

"This ain't fair!"

"Who ever said trades have to be fair?" Kat stood on the railing ready to jump to the Pearl.

"But ye ain't a part o' the crew, nor on the Pearl are ye?" he pulled his pistol back out and aimed it at her, "So I'm free to shoot ye."

Jack frantically turned his head toward Kat, "Kat jump now!"

Kat did as she was told and dived into the water, drenching her clothes once again.  She heard some shots taken after her and heard the bullets hit and stream through the water after her.  After three shots she began to hear another gun go off and swam back up toward the surface.  She poked her head above the water's surface and looked up at the situation.  Jack had taken his own pistol out and was aiming it toward Catterine.

"Catterine, ye make one more move, and I swear tha' it will be the last one ye ever take," Jack growled at him.

"Come now, Jack.  This missy tha' important to ye?" Catterine started to move the pistol at Kat's position in the water.

Before the point of the gun even reached her, Jack fired at Catterine and hit him square in the chest, "Yes she be."

Kat looked up at shook as Catterine fell to his knees and then to the deck of the ship.  She stayed almost motionless in the water as she couldn't believe the sight that unraveled before her.  She knew that Jack had killed before, and that he would probably kill again, but for her to actually see the act . . . she had never thought that she would ever see him harm another individual.

She heard a whistle from up above as a ladder was lowered down to her.  She grabbed the rope ladder and started to climb a little clumsily up the netting.  As she pulled herself toward the railing of the deck, Mr. Henders, the pirate with the white wig, pulled her on board the rest of the way.  Kat looked back toward the deck of the other ship expecting them to load the cannons and prepare for boarding.  But none of the other crew made the move.

"Isn't the Harbinger going to fire on us?"

"They can't, they are under the oath o' their captain," Henders smiled and helped her up.  She leaned against the main mast as the Harbinger's crew looked on with distain.  The Pearl lifted her anchor and began to sail toward the South, gaining as much sea and ocean between Port Royal and themselves as possible.  Kat watched as the Harbinger very slowly began to fade away into the horizon.

Jack came over to her, "Good thinkin', Kat.  Good negotiation skills."

"Thank you captain," Kat could feel herself blush and she wanted to turn away, but didn't.

"Why can' ye ever keep yer clothes dry?" he put his hands on his hips and shook his head, "Come on, we'll get ye some dry clothes."

"I always thought the code said to leave behind any who fall behind," Kat pointed out to the Captain, still trying to make sense for the rescue.

"Well, ye self told me tha' yer not exactly a pirate, so why should the code include ye?"

"But you told me that I am a part of this crew, am I not?"

"Aye, aye.  Ye be a part of this crew."


	10. Talking Always Helps

A/N:  Sorry about the long wait, I've been swamped with AP work and Physics is killing me.  My friends have also asked me to start a Recess fic, and wrote down the first chapter and now they want me to write the hole thing… so that is another project that will be going along with this one; so expect more delays.  Anyway here is Chapter Ten, I hope it is worthy of your reviews and that you will not kill me.  Thanks for hanging in there for me!  ^-^

Chapter 10: Talking Always Helps

            Every since that day she came back on the Pearl Kat has changed her mind over many things.  Pirates came after her, to save her.  It was strange for a ragged crew such as this would actually come after her, but in another train of thought Kat could not think of any other outcome.  Then there was the captain . . . Jack.  What about him?

'What can I say about a handsome, strong, mildly-intelligent man like he?' Kat sighed then blinked a couple of times.  She sat up in her bed and held her head unbelievingly, 'What am I saying!'

"Aye, Kat, luv?" her door opened to reveal Jack with some boots in his hands.

"Why hello, captain," Kat smiled and had a huge urge to bat her eyes or something, but shook herself out of it.

"Ye all righ', luv?" Jack asked a little confused.

"Just fine," Kat said and shifted her eyes to the boots, "What are those for, may I ask?"

"These," he held them up, "Are for ye actually.  The other boots are too old and I bet yer feet be cold."

"Well, that was thoughtful of you, Captain," she grabbed the boots from him and put them on, "They fit more secure than the other ones did."

"I though' they migh'," he smiled, "They are women's boots.  I found them in our booty from the last raid."

She stood up and began to model them for herself and made sure that they fit right, "Time to put them to use," she began to walk out the door until she was stopped by Jack's arm.

"Ye jus' got off the Harbinger and now ye want to work?"

"And there's a problem with that?"

"One: I ain't givin' ye a task yet, an' two: I though' ye may need to rest."

"I don't, I've rested enough," she pushed his arm back to his side and out of her way, "Tell me my duties."

"Yer way too . . . too . . ." Jack struggled with the words.

"Annoying, determined . . . dedicated, difficult," Kat began counting off her fingers as she went.

"Aye, but ye forgot beautiful," Kat began to blush and looked at the ground, "But I agree with the ones ye gave.  They fit ye to a tea."

"Oh really?" Kat looked back up disappointed with her hand on her hips.

"Aye," Jack turned and walked though the doorway, "Now for yer . . . activities."

He played with his goatee and looked at the ceiling apparently in thought.  Suddenly Kat saw the light go on in his head.  He waved his arm for her to follow him and she did obediently.  After making sure the door to her cabin was locked she ran to catch up to the captain.

"So . . . when did you finally figure it out?" Kat asked finally catching up to Jack and placing her hands behind her back.

"Figure wha' out?" he looked down at her.

"The flaw in the accord, of course," Kat said all-knowingly.

 "About a day before we got ye back," he stopped in front of his cabin and opened the door, "This be yer new assignment."

"And this be 'yer' cabin," she said sarcastically.

"Exactly," he started to walk away, "I wan' it clean as ever as soon as I get back."

"Oh joy beyond joys," Kat said rolling her eyes.  She turned around and yelled over the other pirates at Jack, "I hope you know I'm not your housemaid!"

She saw his hand wave at her from over his head at her, telling her he heard her and took mental note of it.  She gave him a smug look and turned to the curtain on the side windows to let some light in the room.  Soon after making the bed she began to mutter to herself, "Stupid Jack, put me down to cleaning duty again."

She picked up some papers that were coving every inch of the floor near the desk.  As she picked up the pieces and placed them on the desk she noticed her bandana neatly folded on the corner of the desk.  She wondered how she never saw it before and picked it up.  She tied it back around her head and smiled, getting her pleasant demeanor back.

"Although, I should be thankful," she began with the stacks of papers again, "He did save my life . . . again.  I mean, how many time will he risk his life for me?"

"More time than I'm willin' to count," Anamaria watched her work from the doorway.

"Anamaria!  I didn't know you were there," Ka placed the rest of the paper on the desk neatly next to the first stack she had made.  

"I never knew ye were _that fond of the Cap'n," she pushed off the door frame and walked toward Kat._

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kat crossed her arms.

"Admit it, Kat.  Ye are in love with the Cap'n," Anamaria shook her head and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Excuse me!" Kat took a deep intake of breathe and back up slightly.

"Don' ye worry.  I can keep a secret, _luv . . ."_

"Who ever said that I loved Jack- er, the Captain?"

"Many women, if not all of them, that the cap'n has met usually do," she looked out the only open window and sighed, "I remember when I did."

"You . . . you love . . ."

"'Loved' and 'did' are the key words, Kat," Anamaria looked back at her and gave a small smile, "But once I found out about all his 'ladies' I decided it's not worth the effort."

"Ladies?" Kat was now hooked, was there something she was missing?

"His mistresses in Tortuga and the other ports.  There be no way he'd be givin' them up."

"I would think he would if he found true happiness and love."

"Aye, but how can you be sure, Kat?" she looked her in the eyes, "Ye just can't be completely sure.  Ye jus' can't."

"Of course I can," Kat picked up other objects off the floor and set them on some shelves near by.

"How?"

"Why would you care, Anamaria?" Kat was very close to spitting in her face, "I would think that you were glad to be rid of me when the Harbinger took me.  I don't even understand why you would give me the light of day."

"Ye know, I though' so too," she sat down on the edge of one of the long tables, "But when ye left I found tha' this ship and crew need ye Kat.  Especially the cap'n.  Ye've grown on all o' us."

Kat looked the other way, "And yet . . . I can never be like any of you."

"A pirate, righ'?"

"A pirate . . . yes," she hugged herself and looked away, "No matter how hard I try I can never be a pirate like you or Jack.  Catterine was right . . . I do belong with my own people," Kat threw some of the clothes to one side and let herself fall onto the bed.

"Ye belong 'ere, Kat," Anamaria knelt down next to her, "Yer people, our people . . . there be no such thin'.  Cap'n once told me, 'there only be one kind of human.'  And now I see tha'."

"But you are right, Anamaria," Kat looked at her, "I do love him."

"Tha's the first step in findin' yerself; findin' the thin's ye love."

"I can deny it a dozen times over, but . . . then again, you can never deny what is in yer heart."

"Aye, but the wenches will help ye down tha' road," Anamaria rolled her eyes.

"Wenches?"

"Jack sometimes brings 'em onboard, but . . ." Anamaria went into a perplexed state for a few moments then started again, "Ever since ye came aboard, Cap'n has not brought one aboard or stayed out all nigh'."

"But he . . . he pays for their 'services'?" Kat asked timidly.

"Used to," Anamaria got up, dusted herself off and talked over her shoulder as she left, "Ye may be right . . . ye may jus' be the one to turn 'em around.  Now, I got to get back to the ropes, before the cap'n finds I'm missin'."

After Anamaria closed the door to the cabin Kat thought for a few moments, rearranging the clothes near the foot of the bed.

"Wenches . . ." she couldn't get her mind off of it, "How can Jack . . . he couldn't have . . ."

As thought began to fill her mind she got up and began to throw the room together.  It grew piece by piece into a tidy room, which totally contradicted the way she was feeling.  The anger and depression pressed Kat to continue cleaning the room.  Whenever she felt tired she was motivated by the hate radiating from the fact of why Jack was really in Tortuga the night he had rescued her from the gang of pirates.  And she made another realization. . . he didn't know _her.  Through all the rescues and all the trouble that he put into save her . . . he knew nothing about her._

After what had to be hours, Jack finally returned to his cabin from out on deck.  Kat sat on the edge of one of the tables holding her bandana in her hands.  She looked up at him when he entered, rolled her eyes and got up.  As she tied her bandana back around her head, Jack looked around the room.

"I hope it is to your liking, Jack," she said after tying the bandana securely with the knot.

"It is- wait, did ye jus' call me Jack?"

"I did, what is my next task?" she stood with her hands behind her back, looking through the window of the cabin instead of at Jack.

"I though' I told ye to call me capt-" he tried to correct her.

"Now I have lost respect toward you.  So, until you have another chores for me, **_Jack_**, I'll be in my cabin," she walked out of the room, busting the heavy doors open and to her own cabin at the other end of the hall.

"Now, wha's all tha' about?" he scratched his head and looked over the room again, "It does look pretty good."

***

Kat began to work on the ropes again the day after cleaning the Captain's quarters.  As soon as her work was planned out she didn't have or want anything to do with Jack.  Whenever he came around to see how she was doing she would either shout 'fine' or completely ignore him.  He would even take off his heavy jacket and climb up the ropes to help her in her activities, but she would simply move to the other side of the roping and do her work there.

He was starting to get tired- and frankly very annoyed- by her new behavior and tried his best to get a word to her.  He would get her into a corner and try to do work with her their, although all she would do was keep her mouth shut and do her work, while he talked the whole time.  Possibly, and more than likely, none of the words or talk penetrated her tough exterior.  At night Jack would pace his now clean room and try to think of new ways to get her to talk, but every single time she would find an excuse to be somewhere else, or totally ignore him until he actually touched her arm.  At times he didn't know how to feel.  He wouldn't have these types of problems with other girls from Tortuga, or Port Royal.  Why did Kat have to be so difficult?

The fifth morning when he got up, he couldn't stand to be cooked up in his room any longer and took his jacket and went outside.  The water and sky were still dark, the sun hadn't made its appearance yet and a cool breeze ran over the smooth, clean deck of the ship.  Jack went over to the railing and stared out into the calm waves.  Heck, he could understand the waves and the ocean better than he could understand Katerina.  He lowered his head and gently began to tap it on the dark railing he was leaning on.

"You know, you can possibly bring further damage to your brain that way," Jack heard a voice speak up behind him.  He turned his head to the side to see Kat looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I though' ye weren't speakin' to me," Jack said turning his attention back to the ocean.

"I wasn't," Kat said walking up next to him, "But I had to say something to get your attention.  You are in my favorite spot to watch the sunrise from.  And plus, I am always up to give someone some good advice."

"Why are ye trying to avoid me?" he asked calmly, still watching the waves toward the horizon start to form as color began to creep from the dark sky.  He heard Kat take a deep sigh and it was silence for a few seconds.

"I don't think you'd understand," she said finally taking her eyes toward the sea.

"Probably not.  Ye are the hardest woman to understand, and I've been around a lot of women," Jack said turning to her.

"So I've heard," Kat said a bit harshly, "But you have to understand something very critical, Jack."

Jack waited for her explanation and turned to her, "Kat . . ."

"I'm not like the other women.  Until you realize that I'm totally different, and who I really am . . . I doubt that you will ever truly understand me."

"Ok then," Jack took a deep breath and turned directly to face her.  She turned away from the sunset to face him, with confusion already written on her face.

"What?"

"Tell me about yerself.  Everythin', I wan' to hear everythin'," Jack heard himself say, although never really understood its meaning.  He had never said it before to any woman, not even Anamaria.  Sure, she worked on his ship, but he never really had any need to know her life or who she was before.  But Katerina was different.  He wanted to know what she did before she was taken away to Tortuga, he wanted to hear about her childhood, he wanted to know about her family and how she got her name.  And strange of all he wanted to know why her father could be so blind to ever let her out of his sight and not want her back.

"Why?" Kat asked squinting her eyes with suspicion.

"Because I wan' to know ye.  I really wan' to know ye," he said watching the colors from the sunrise splash over her face and reflect in her eyes.

Her face began to soften and she gave a small smile, "All right, where should I start, then?"

"Anywhere," Jack said watching her think to herself and her eyes move from place to place thinking far back into her memories.

"You already know that my father is one of the wealthiest men in Port Royal, and I am an heiress to the fortune, although I would like to forget that.  I am mostly English, although some could argue that I might have some French blood in my veins-"

Jack stopped her and shook his head with a chuckle, "No . . . I meant, tell me about ye.  Not yer fortunes or wha's in yer blood.  I wan' to know about yer childhood and yer family."

"Since I am at a lack of both, there isn't much to tell," Kat looked out at sea with a sad expression on her face.

"Wha' are ye talking about?"

"To tell you the truth, Jack . . . You and this crew are the closet thing I had to a family.  The only people I had on land that cared for me was my cousin and my housemaid.  My father never loved me- well, maybe at one time he did.  But he would much rather see me hang."

"How can't he love ye?"

"How **_can _he?" Katerina looked at Jack in the face to show him the tears that were forming in her eyes, "I was the cause for all his pain.  For all _my _pain.  It was my fault that I had no childhood that I was punished for everything else that went wrong following that night.  It was my fault I didn't have my mother or my two brothers growing up.  I had no one, but my house maid.  I didn't even have my cousin until I was ten.  I was at fault for everything . . . absolutely everything.  Now that I look back on it, how did I ever bring myself to ask of his forgiveness?"**

"Kat . . . ye can't be the cause of all that," Jack said trying the reassure her.

"No?  Then how come it was my hand that started a fire that burnt down my home and burned my family alive and then I am the only one to survive?  Then my father comes home to find his wife and two sons dead . . . and his only daughter and offspring the murderer," she dropped her head in shame.

"Yer not a murderer."

"Then why are my loved ones dead?"

"It was an accident, Kat.  Ye never meant for it to happen, did you?"

"No."

"Then it isn't yer fault.  And yer papa is a scoundrel to blame ye all these years.  Ye do need forgiveness, because ye also lost something' tha' nigh'.  Ye lost yer whole family, and no one should lose tha'," he picked up her chin to look into her eyes which were over flowing with tears.

"Oh Jack, sometimes I wish with all my heart that I had gone with my mother and brothers that night," she cried into her hands.

"Never say tha'!" Jack took her face in his hands and stared at her straight in the eyes, "If ye had died in tha' fire . . . I would 'ave never though' to clean up after myself.  I would never 'ave known wha' lavender smelt like . . . and I would 'ave never realized wha' it was like to actually be glad to 'ave a woman around me.  To jus' spen some time with."

"You have Anamaria, and the other ladies at the ports," Kat struggled to get the words out through the tears.

"It ain't the same, luv," Jack said softly, "It jus' ain't the same without ye 'ere.  Ye 'ave taught me so much, and there is no way in hell tha' I'll let ye die, or be disrespected by any man.  Even if he be yer papa."

Kat gave a small smile and fell into Jack.  She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, so would never have to let go of him.  He slowly wrapped his arms around her small figure in turn.  He didn't understand what was happening within himself, but he did understand one thing.  He now understood how Will felt for Elizabeth when he said he would die for her.  He, Jack Sparrow, would go to the end of the world for her, because Jack realized he would do the same for Kat in a blink of an eye.  He didn't yet connect it to any feelings rushing inside of him, but he knew that this talk really did bring a lot of things to light for him.

He and Kat spent the rest of the morning up on the deck, in each others arms, trying to smooth out the new understanding and new feelings that now bonded them in a new way neither thought was possible before.  Talking really does help.


	11. No Place like Port Royal?

A/N: You know, since you guys have been so good at reviewing and reading this fic, I decided to get my butt in gear and give you guys the next chapter earlier than normal.  And who knows, I might be able to get the chapter after this done before this week is over.  Anyway, thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it!  And you guys better be thankful that I am in a very good writing mood these days.  ^-~

Chapter 11: No Place Like . . . Port Royal?

            Ever since that sunrise talk between the two of them, both Kat and Jack have been trying to make sense of the feelings flowing through their veins.  Kat already understood somewhat about what she was feeling; while Jack on the other hand, was trying to make sense of the nausea consuming him whenever he sees her.  Neither had the experiences they were going through now, and didn't know how to express it, therefore, they kept it to themselves most of the time.  Kat let her feelings flow wherever she was around Anamaria, who seemed to be the only person who would understand and keep it secret.  They both didn't show their feelings openly in public, as far as they knew, and the crew seemed to be none the wiser, except one.

Anamaria sat in the background watching the two fight and think their way through their feelings with an amused smile on her face.  She knew what they were going through, experiencing the same feelings a few times herself.  But she was still quite surprised to see that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow would go through the stages of infatuation and -dare she say it- love.  It wasn't a very good picture to see Jack Sparrow pace back and forth in his cabin trying to make sense of the developments within himself.  The noise from his mumbling coming from within his cabin in itself was enough to keep a grown woman up all night.

The talk about getting to know each other was never mentioned after that morning.  Jack had also said some things about his past to get Kat to laugh instead of crying that he would rather not let the rest of the crew know.  Although neither really said anything, they would throw inside jokes at each other, knowing what each other meant.  Even with all the laughs and jokes going around them, Jack had noticed that something was still off in Kat's behavior.  She had forgiven him as far as he knew, and she sure didn't seem to be mad at him anymore.

He had placed Kat on the ropes clearly in his view from the helm.  He still wanted to keep a good view open, just in case she made another slip and found herself hanging over the deck of the ship again.  Although, he knew that he stationed there for another reason other than the simple task to watch her . . . or was it that simple?  He did often find himself watching her chat with Anamaria as she worked other than watching the sea in front of him.  Even though the sea was often clear and nothing could be seen for miles anyway.

The past few days he would often catch Kat watching the horizon, totally engrossed in her own deep thoughts and then slips back into her normal cycle of work especially after some prodding from Anamaria.  She seemed to think long and hard, focusing so intently on the horizon to the West, often catching the sun setting most nights.  Jack would catch her expression every night and knew it well.  It was the same one he would wear whenever he saw a mug filled to the top with his favorite drink, rum.  It was an expression of longing, of want, of need.  Jack tried to figure what her want was if it wasn't -for the first time- him.  He thought long and it finally dawned on him.  **_Port Royal_**.  The port was just West of them, probably no more than a good week away.  Somehow Kat found her bearings out on the sea and discovered which way her island home was.

One night while watching Kat, Jack figured that the talk of home had triggered a reaction in Kat.  It made her think of the people, of her old friends, and possibly even of her father on land.  She was thinking of her old life and how it used to be and maybe in one way or another was missing it.  Her eyes didn't show the emotion of longing for nothing.  Maybe it was time that she had gone back home.  Back to Port Royal and back to her old life.

Jack turned away from her outlined figure in the ropes and squeezed the wheel under his gloved hands.  The thought of giving her back to her family in Port Royal had triggered a twinge of pain on his insides.  He focused his eyes on the slowly darkening waves of the Caribbean and made focused on his own problems at hand.  The thought of losing Kat made him hurt . . . nothing like that had ever happened with the other women in his life.  Although he had to admit, she _was_ different from any other woman he had met before.  She had something about her.  Something that made him want to know everything about her.  Something that gave her such beauty that surprised him at times, especially when the times included her when she is in her work clothes.  That something made him want just her.  Not her money, not her ransom . . . _just **her**_.

He took his eyes off the rolling waves and called down to Mr. Gibbs who was tying off a loose line on the port side on the ship.  The round first mate walked up to the helm and took over the sailing duties as Jack walked down the stairs toward the main deck.  Most of the sailors were just finishing their duties and were heading either toward the galley for their last meal of the night or straight to their hammocks down in their cabin for some shut eye.  Anamaria was one of the last people out of the ropes and found Jack waiting at the bottom.

"Evenin' Cap'n," she smiled and nodded her head slightly to him.  She immediately knew what he was waiting for and looked up at the ropes and the main mast, "She's still up there.  She's been thinkin' lot 'bout 'er home on land, I think she misses it."

"'As she said anythin' 'bout wantin' to go back?" Jack said with a little too much emotion stuck in his voice.

Anamaria smiled and looked back at Jack to find him looking straight at Kat, "I asked 'er the same question."

"And?"

"She says she wants to stay on the Pearl, Cap'n," Jack turned his attention back to Anamaria with eyes wide open and she continued, "She does miss it, I'm gessin', but she says she'd miss this ship more than she'd ever miss 'er old life."

"But she still longs fer home, don' she?" Jack asked as Anamaria as she started to walk away.

"Cap'n, in all 'onesty . . . I still miss meh home," Anamaria turned back toward the cabins below deck, "'Night, Cap'n."

"Good-nigh', Anamaria," Jack mumbled and stared back up into the netting.

Kat brought her knees into her chest, wrapped her arms around them and rested her head on top.  She was used to balancing on the thin mast, having more than enough practice, and had no problem staying on top of the wood beam.  The sun had long past set, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the line were the horizon line should still be.  Port Royal was in that direction, and she knew it.  It was waiting out there for her, although she wasn't totally sure if she willing to go back.

Sure, she missed her cousin Harriet, her husband Robert and Dena . . . and especially little Olivia.  She was even starting to miss the estate.  The white mansion has been a common background in her dreams of late, and she couldn't really understand why.  Through all that misery and punishments that she had endured in those empty halls, a part of her still longed to go back.

'To what?' she always asked herself after the flashing pictures of the estate ran through her mind, 'To a man that would care less?'

She turned her head with the reminder that he did in fact send out a reward for her _safe_ return of all things, 'Probably Timothy or Harriet's doing.  I hope them both well.  Yes, even Timothy.  I hope he found another woman more suited to his tastes and they are wed.  It would take a lot of the worry from my mind if he had.  And Harriet . . . she and her family must be doing well, little Olivia must be growing up fast.  She is to turn –what is it- three years in a few weeks.  It must be, with all this time at sea; I can't seem to keep my dates straight in my head anymore.  Knowing my train of thoughts, I will have probably passed over my own birthday soon, if it has not passed already.'

She gave herself a slight chuckle and smirk at the thoughts of missing her own birthday.

"Well, tha's somethin' I 'aven't seen on yer face very recently," Kat turned her head slightly to see Jack sitting on the mast behind her.

"Hello, Captain," Kat said calmly and shifted her self around to face him, "What brings you out here?  Am I taking on too much work again, or do I just need to get down?"

"No, no . . . yer doin' a fine job.  I jus' 'ave noticed that ye've been doin' a good amount of thinkin' these past few days."

"I have," Kat said looking at the handiwork she had done over the day.

Jack watched her as she made the last adjustments and sat back down, "May a captain inquire to the subject?"

"Wow Jack you surprised me.  Those are some pretty sophisticated words for you to pack into your brain," Kat smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think it's all the time I spend with ye," he smirked back, "If I don' watch me back, I migh' turn out to be a stand up gentleman."

"And _no one_ would want that," Kat said sarcastically.  They both began to climb down, Jack first since he was the one closest to the mast and Kat second, following very closely.  Jack helped her down, by holding her hips as she jumped off the mast and on to the deck.  She whispered a light thank you and kept her head down.

"So, ye never answered me question," Jack continued, putting his hands behind his back and walking in step with Kat toward her cabin.

"As to what I was thinking?"

"Aye."

"Well . . . If you must know- and will probably insist on knowing- so I might as well get on with it-"

"Ye know me all too well, luv."

"I was thinking of Port Royal . . . the estate . . . and the others I left behind," Kat watched the floorboards pass underneath her feet as they went.

"Ye miss them?" Jack asked turning toward her.

She picked up her head and turned to him, "Strangely . . . I don't know the answer to that."

"Strange indeed," she looked at him with confusion, "Ye usually know the answer to everythin'."

"Very amusing, Captain," Kat gave a bemused smirk and continued, "I do miss them, and yet, I don't.  I miss holding little Olivia in my arms and rocking her to sleep.  That little girl has so much spirit; she will make a man very happy some day.  I will regret not watching her grow up into a fine young lady."

"Ye don' 'ave to, ye know," Jack said and watched as Kat stopped in her tracks and fell behind a bit. She soon regained her composure and ran back into step with Jack.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can take ye back to Port Royal if ye want," Jack tried not to show it, but couldn't help but squint slightly at the suggestion.

"No," came Kat's immediate reply, "Don't take me back."

"Why not, luv?" Jack turned to her as they stopped right outside her cabin door.

"I can't go back.  Not now, not ever," she looked him in the eyes, "If I go back . . . I don't know what I'd do."

"Ye'd live a long a prosperous life, especially with yer papa bein' rich an' all. Ye'd be provided fer."

"Wrong, Captain . . . I'd live a long life, sure, but nothing about it would be prosperous and well taken care of," she opened her cabin door and stepped inside.

"Wha' do ye mean by tha'?" Jack stepped in after her and closed the door behind him.

"You heard nearly everything about me the other day, and you still don't get it?  I don't fit in there, I never will," she stepped up to the window and looked at the star sprinkled reflection of the sea, "I belong here.  Out on the open sea, where I can be somebody."

"Ye are somebody, Kat," Jack stood behind her and rubbed her on the arm, "Yer Katerina Ben-"

"Please don't," Kat said sharply ending him in mid thought, "I never want to hear my first name associated with that ruffian.  He is not my father, and I don't care if blood would tell otherwise."

Jack stood silent for a few moments and walked over to her bed to sit down, "I jus' though' ye'd like to go back home."

Kat turned around and walked over to him, "I am home, Captain."  She gave him a weak smile and patted his hand, "And I can't refuse my duty to this ship or to her captain."  She brought up her hand to cup his face and stared further into his eyes.  She blinked out of her trace and dropped her hand swiftly while standing up.

"But ye do want to see them again, don' ye?"

"I . . . I . . .I don't . . ."

"Little Olivia?"

Kat stumbled for words as they all got caught up in her throat at once.  She closed her eyes and turned her head the other way.  Jack got up from her bed and walked toward the door.

"Good-night Kat," he said reaching for the handle.

"Good-night . . . Jack."

He didn't object her using his first name instead of 'Captain'.  He gave a quick smirk to himself and then exited the room.  Outside the room a dozen or so of his crew were outside leaning against the wall or trying to get up from the floor.

"I really wish ye gent's wou'd stop tryin' to sneak in on me conversations with the ladies," Jack watched each one of them.

"Come on, cap'n," one of the younger crew members complained, "We jus' wants to get a few pointers."

Jack rolled his eyes and found Anamaria closest to the door, "Anamaria, I jus' may need yer navigational skills, righ' now," he led her down the hall after shooing all the men away into their own huge cabin.

"Wha' ye need, Cap'n?"

"We need to find the quickest way to Port Royal.  I think it is time we check on some old friends and reunite a family."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," Anamaria signaled with a wink and started toward the helm.

Inside Kat's cabin, she watched Jack leave through the door and then quickly collapsed in a heap on her bed.  She couldn't keep it in any longer as the tears came full blast to her eyes.  She had to stay on the Pearl.  If she didn't . . . if she even saw one sight of Port Royal . . . she may just break and want to stay there.  But how can her heart be in two places at once, since Captain Jack Sparrow had already ensnared it here.

'What am I going to do now?' Katerina thought to herself as she began to drift into sleep.

*** **_A week later_*****

Kat was used to going to shore with Jack now.  Ever since that night back at one of the rowdier ports he let her come to shore with the crew on raids and on nights off.  She often served for a great distraction during the raids, which made her even more sophisticated in Jack's eyes.  As the pretty woman distracted the guards, the crew would sneak into the establishment and steal whatever booty they could get their hands on.  Kat was quite set against it at first, but after some persuasion from Jack and a quick reminder that they needed funds to buy food, she agreed.

This night, however, was supposed to be a night of rest and relaxation for the crew.  Jack told Kat that it would be another exciting night and that she should expect a lot of surprises.  She didn't know what that meant, but when she and Jack were the only ones that got off the ship, she was a little cautious.  Hopefully it did not involve any other pirates, other than the ones she knew, or any more hotel rooms.

"Jack, is this suppose to be another on of your tavern tours, because I don't know if I really want to get off the Pearl if it is," Kat whispered in an annoyed voice.

"Wha'?  Ye startin' not to enjoy me company?" he winked at her.

"No, it's just that- well . . . oh, never mind," she shook her head and looked around the many shops near the water's edge.

'This place seems so familiar,' she searched back through her mind trying to figure out the last place she saw such a neat and tidy dock.

"Jack?" she pulled on his sleeve of the arm she was holding, "Have we been to this port before?"

"Well, I guess ye could say tha'," he gave another cheeky grin.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We 'ave been 'ere before luv, but not together."

"Together . . ?"

"Together," Jack said in a matter-of-fact tone that he barely gets to use around Kat, "Kat, luv . . . Welcome back to Port Royal," he waved his hand at all the shops laid out before them.

"Port Royal!?"


	12. Welcome Back, but you're not Staying?

A/n:  Well, as I promised, here is chapter 12.  ^-~ Enjoy!  And Happy Thanksgiving All!

Chapter 12: Welcome bac- You're Not Staying!

            Kat turned to Jack with her eyes huge and her temper just about as big, "Jack!"

"Why so upset, luv?" Jack asked calmly looking around the quiet harbor.  Kat grabbed his arm and dragged him toward one of the allies near the edge of the water.

"Just what are we doing here!?!" Kat growled at him, "I told you not to bring me back!"

"I couldn' help meself, luv," Jack gave a puppy dog pout and stared into her eyes, "Ye wanted to come back, and ye knew it.  Besides, I 'ave friends of me own 'ere in Port Royal."

"Oh really?" Kat crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him with an unbelieving glance, "Name one."

"Come with me," Jack grabbed her hand and looked around the corner to walk on the next street.  He shrugged his shoulders and started to stroll down the rough road.

"Huh," he grunted looking over his shoulder.

"What?"

"The security ain't as locked as it used to be," Jack started to whistle and sauntered toward the better-looking part of town.

"Well, in this neck of the woods, it wouldn't be," Kat looked at the street that they were turning on and pushed Jack back against the wall before he took a step on the next road, "But the next street over is a much different story."

Before Jack could say anything a few guards walked by the corner, with their rifles tucked over their shoulders.  They talked and mumbled to each other about their new duties and where they would be watching tonight.  Kat looked at Jack when they were out of sight and gave him one of her all knowing smiles.

"How did ye know?"

"I came to this port off and on since I was six.  The watch doesn't really pay near enough attention to the rough and tumble part of town as much as they do to the rich part.  That's the mistake I made, I went where they barely even look.  Then I ended up in a huge mess."

"It wasn't tha' big of a mistake, was it, luv?" Jack said being a little offended.

"Well, I guess there are a few things that happened that I wouldn't trade for the world," she gave him a shy smile and turned back to the road, "Now, just where are we heading?"

"There," jack came right beside her and pointed to a huge cream colored mansion across the street from them, "We're 'eading over there."

"You can't be serious," Jack made a dash across the city street and made it to the bushes.  They got over the fence and made it to the side of the house, "You know the people who live here?"

"O' course," Jack said glancing back at her, "I've known the Turners fer a few years now."

"The Turners!"

"Shush!" Jack quieted her down and looked out the side of their hiding place hopeful that the watch didn't hear her.  He didn't see anything and looked in one of the windows.  Kat soon joined him and they watched as a younger looking woman sat by the fire with a little bundle in her arms, rocking in a large rocking chair.  Jack ducked back down into the shrubbery followed closely by Kat.  He gave a small snort, "Now look at tha'.  They 'ave a little one, and they don' even try and contact their 'ol friend Jack."

"Shame, shame," Kat said in a type of a mock tone and turned to Jack, "Maybe we should give them a little greeting, then?"

She saw a smile on Jack's face grow, "Now there's the Kat I love."

She lowered her eyes and tried to contain her glee, 'It was a joke.  It's was a joke, he was just complimenting you.  Calm, calm.'

"Aye, Kat, ye comin'?" Jack called from the stairs leading to the back of the house.

"Oh!  Coming," she stood behind Jack making sure that there was no one watching them as he began to knock on one of the old windows.

The young woman's head popped up and looked over at the window.  Jack smiled and waved at the young woman.  Her face went to confusion and then to happiness with a huge smile on her face.  Kat heard her voice call down the hall, more than likely to alert her husband of their visitor.  She began to tug on Jack's long jacket in urgency.

"Jack . . . Jack is this such a good idea?" Kat asked.

"Wha' are ye talkin' about?" Jack scoffed, "As I said, the Turners know me."

Suddenly the window above them opened to show a young man about twenty-five years old.  He looked down at them with kind, light brown eyes (A/N: I can't remember, does Will have brown eyes?) and dark blond hair tied back in a small pony tail.  His stern face turned soft and happy as he saw Jack.

"I should have known it was you, Jack," the man shook Jack's hand and gave him a grin, "Come around to the side door and I'll let you in.  Elizabeth thought it was you.  The story of our adventure has detoured any other pirates from coming on to our doorstep."

"Is tha' so?" Jack walked around to the side of the mansion and walked through the door into the mansion with Kat connected at the hand.

Jack walked into the living room where the fireplace was as the man began to close the curtains.  The young woman that was by the fire before came back into the room from the dinning area, still with the bundle in her arms.

"Jack, I thought as much," she hurried over with an arm open and hugged Jack, "I told Will that it was you at the window.  What brings you to Port Royal?"

"Well, I wanted to check on ye two.  Wha' 'as it been . . . five years?" he looked down at the bundle in Elizabeth's arms and saw a sleeping little girl, "And it looks as if I came jus' in time.  Don' even tell your 'ol friend Jack when ye 'ave a little one."

"Well, we have been quite busy as well," Will said coming back over from the curtains.

"I can tell," Jack said stroking the baby's cheek.

Kat stood behind the three of them, trying to make sense of the scene in front of her.  She had heard of the Turners.  Mrs. Turner had married a young blacksmith, even though she was the governor's daughter.  They had prospered from his blacksmith's trade.  He was known to make some of the most beautiful swords in the Caribbean.  She raked her brain trying her best to figure out how Jack was connected to the family.

Kat watched as Elizabeth handed the little baby into Jack's arms.  He was a little surprised, but accepted the little one in his arms.  Kat watched Jack as he cooed to the baby and made it laugh a bit.  He was enjoying the company of the little one, and as far as Kat saw, he was a great role model of a father.  Elizabeth adjusted his arms so that it would cushion the baby's head.  Once making the last adjustments she looked up and saw Kat standing alone near the door.

Jack saw her looking at Kat and smiled, "Aye, where are me manners.  Kat, come on over, luv."

Kat came over as she was told and stood by Jack.  He held her by this free arms while still holding the baby with the other, "This 'ere is Kat.  She is the newest member of me crew aboard the Pearl.  And part of the reason tha' we came to Port Royal tonight."

"Jack . . ." Kat warned through clenched teeth.

"Oh really?" Will asked walking closer and extending his hand for a handshake, "Well, welcome to my home.  Are you here to see some family?"

"You could say that," Kat said politely taking his hand.

"Wait . . . I know you," Elizabeth looked closer at her and wiped some of the dirt off Kat's face, "Oh my, you're Katerina Benikins."

Kat looked at Jack with a worried look and then back at the Turners.  Elizabeth continued, "You have been missing for quite a while.  I knew that you talked too proper to be another crazy crew member of Jack's."

"I take tha' as an insult, Liz," Jack said lifting his head from the baby in his arms.

"Did you take her, Jack?" Will asked, worry growing in his face.

"No!" Kat walked between Will and Jack, "I ran away from my father's carriage.  I was knocked out and shipped by accident to Tortuga where Jack saved me from some very awful pirates.  He is not at fault for my missing."

"Calm down, Miss," Will reassured her putting a hand on her shoulder, "We are probably the only people on this block who wouldn't dream of turning Jack in."

Kat let her face go into a relaxed smile and looked up at Jack.  He gave her a smile and then jumped in surprise as the little baby in his arms began to yell and scream.

"Oh my," Elizabeth started to come over, "Not again, quiet now Emily."

"May I?" Kat asked stopped Elizabeth before she got over to her daughter.  Elizabeth stopped, looked at her and then nodded her head.  Kat took the little girl from Jack's arms and began to rock her.

" I have to warn you, she can be hard to get quiet again.  At least I didn't have that hard of a time with Jessie," Elizabeth said to Kat.

"It's all right, I'm used to it," Kat sat down with Emily on the rocking chair and began to sing to the little one.  She sang nearly every song she knew including Jack's favorite, "A pirate's life for me."  After the first verse of the first song Emily had stopped crying and started to fall into a sleep in Kat's arms.  Elizabeth watched in amazement as the little Emily fell asleep.

Kat smiled down at the little one and then up at Will and Elizabeth, "That's better."

"How did you learn to do that?" Elizabeth asked sitting next to her husband on one of the other larger chairs as Jack stood near Kat.

"I would like to know tha' too," Jack added.

"I helped to raise my cousin's little girl," Kat explained, "I would sing to her often when she was cranky."

"Ah, tha's righ'.  Little Olivia," Jack said stroking his chin, "So who was Jessie?"

"Oh, that's our three year old little boy.  He should still be asleep up stairs," Will said.

"So, ye've been busier than I though'," Jack said sitting on the arm of the rocking chair.  Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned her head toward Kat.

"Katerina, are you here to stay?  Are you going to go home?"

"The Black Pearl is my home," Kat said softly looking down at Emily, then looked up at Elizabeth after a few moments of silence, "Jack took me here, although he didn't tell me what port until we got off the ship.  I wanted to see my cousin and her family, but didn't want to rise to come back."

"What about your father?" Will asked.

"My father wouldn't care less if I went back home."

"Well, a hundred pounds would say different."

"A hundred pounds?  Huh, I wouldn't think that he would even spend ten for me," she looked at them straight in the eyes, "You have to understand, my father is a very harsh man.  I do not wish to go back; not now, not ever.  Ever since I've been on the Black Pearl, it's been my home.  Believe it or not, that crew is my family."

Jack looked down at her, pride swelling in his chest.  Will noticed Jack's expression and got up from beside his wife.

"Jack, may I have a word in the dinning room?"

"Aye," Jack said getting up from the rocking chair, "Be righ' back, luv."

"Am I to understand you and Jack are something of an item, Katerina?"

"Oh, no," Kat blushed, "Jack is the captain, therefore I must go where he goes.  It is the only way to pay him back for saving me all those times."

"All those times?" Elizabeth questioned.  Kat smiled and began to tell her about the adventures that she has been on since she was rescued from the Tortuga Port.

////

"Jack, what do you think you are doing?" Will watched Jack look over his shoulder at Kat as they both walked into the dinning area.

"Now, wha' are ye goin' on 'bout?" Jack asked putting his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing with a girl that is supposed kidnapped?"

"I saved 'er, didn't ye hear?"

"Yes, you saved her, but the watch will not see it that way.  I mean, bringing her back her was daring enough.  What are still doing with her?"

Jack was stuck with the answer.  He didn't know how to answer the question.  Other than Anamaria, he had never had a lady on his ship for this long.  His eyes darted back and forth trying to find an answer.

"You love her," Will said making Jack's head turn toward him.

"Wha'?"

"You love her, Jack.  I can see it.  I used to think and look the same way you did when I thought about Elizabeth," he paused letting the captain think it over, "You need to think what is best for her. And if you don't want to lose her or your life, I would get her out of here as soon as possible.  Or give her back to her family."

"Even if I wanted her to stay 'ere, she wouldn'," Jack said pacing a bit, "She's stubborn as she can be.  It was hard enough' to trick her into getting off the Pearl."

"What is _best_ for her?"

"Whatever she wants," Jack said walking back over to Will, "I never realized it until now.  This feelin' inside when I see her.  Not until ye said those words.  Ye say it is luv . . . and I think tha' ye may be righ'."

"And you realize what you must do?"

"I want to keep 'er safe, but she will never listen," Jack grabbed his arms, "She wants to be a pirate, Will . . . but, sooner or later she'll get hurt, and I don' want tha' fer her.  Never."

"Jack it is a hard choice.  Then you have to ask your self, 'How far will you go for her?'"

Jack turned to him, "I would die fer her."

"Then you should be with her," Will patted Jack's back, "It's as easy as that."

"But how?"

"That . . . I'll leave up to you," Will led Jack back into the living room where the two women were laughing, never a good sign.

"Well, we should be goin', luv," Jack said picking up the pace.

Kat nodded and handed Emily back over to Elizabeth.  They gave each other a kiss on the cheek.  Kat gave Will a hug and thanked them both for their hospitality.  Will gave Jack a hard handshake to remind him about their talk.  Jack nodded and they left after Jack gave Elizabeth a light kiss on her cheek.

"What was that talk all about, William?"

"He loves her," he turned to his wife.

"Really?  Who would have thought that Jack above all people."

"He just has a lot to learn."

"He better learn it fast," she leaned to her husband and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I'm going to put Emily to bed.

"All right, I'll be up in a moment," Elizabeth sauntered up the stairs as Will stood by the window, reflecting on the many new events.

As they exited the Turner mansion, Kat looked out for the watch that were still out.  Kat looked over the port and saw a large ship on the sea and realized it was the Pearl.

"Jack!  The Pearl!"

Jack turned his head and watched the ship start to sway from one way to the other, "There 'as to be trouble if they be sailing out," he paused for a moment, "They'll be back in a few days."

"How do you know?" Kat asked concerned.

"They way they be sailing off.  It be a code to me tha' they be back in a few days.  Now stop worryin' and show me the way to yer cousin's."

"Jack, this is a bad idea.  If with me here with you, I don't know what my cousin will think.  She may call the watch without a second thought."

"Then it's a risk, not a mistake," he rubbed the side of her arm.

Kat took a deep breath and started to look down each side of the street, grateful that Harriet actually resided in Port Royal, "This way."

***

Harriet stood wide-awake, sipping some tea from the fine porcelain cup in her right hand.  Olivia was sent to bed hours ago and Robert could no longer stay awake with the day that he had.  Harriet didn't care for any of the help to stay up with her and let them retire to bed.  She was the only one up in the house.  She couldn't stop worrying.  Her best cousin was stuck out on the sea somewhere, possibly dead . . . and all her deadbeat uncle can do is sit in his home and read the new property listings.

She slammed the tea cup down on the soft material of the plush chair to the side of her, "Damn that man!"

She turned and took the cup into the kitchen, hoping that no one heard her outburst.  Before she could begin to rinse the cup the front door began to knock loudly.  Harriet brushed away her tears and walked to the front of her home, making sure that her dress was tied in the front all the way.

"Hello?" she opened the door slightly, not even daring to take a good look at the people standing behind the heavy piece of wood.  Her eyes were starting to tear again and her blurring vision with the night's cover the people in front of her were looking like two dark blobs.

"Harriet?"

Harriet's blurred vision was quickly pushed aside as she frantically tried to dry the extra moister from around her eyes.  IT couldn't be.  That voice couldn't be one of her . . . of her . . .

"Harriet, it's me, Kat," Katerina stepped into the light of the hallway and swiped some of the hair away from her face.

"Katerina," Harriet let out an amazed sigh and took her cousin in a huge hug.  She gripped at her cousin making sure it wasn't a midnight mind trick.  She was really there, really at home, "Where have you been?  We have been so worried.  We thought that you were taken by . . . pirates . . ."

Harriet's voice started to fade as she looked behind Kat to see Jack standing behind her.  She began to open hr mouth to scream, until Kat gripped her over the mouth to shut her up.

"Harriet!  Stop, calm down," Harriet looked at her cousin as if she were mad.  The clothes she was wearing were absolutely atrocious and she stunk to high heaven.  The fend that was more than likely responsible was standing right in front of her, and Kat didn't want her to scream?  She struggled with her cousin, amazed that her cousin had become very strong.

"Jack isn't going to hurt you nor me.  He never would," Kat looked up at him and told him to close the door, "I'm letting go now, Harriet."

"What are you thinking bringing a pirate into my home, Kat?"

"Calm down, Harriet.  I can explain."

"Then do.  And quickly," Harriet crossed her arms in front of her and looked at both of them expectant of an explanation.

"Jack saved me," Kat said simply, "and decided to bring me back."

"Bring you back?"

"Aye, she wanted to see ye," Jack spoke up.

"I would shut your disgusting mouth if I were you, pirate!" Harriet snapped at him.

"Harriet!" Kat slapped her lightly on the face as a warning, "Do not talk to Jack that way!"

"Jack?" Harriet gripped her face, "You are in a first name basis with this ruffian?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Kat crossed her arms across her chest and looked at the fuming and confused Harriet, "I think that we should sit down and talk."

"I think that that is a good idea," Harriet agreed as all three of them went into the living quarters and sat by the fire that Harriet already had going.

"Look Harriet all you need to know is that I am all right."

"All right?!?  Look at you, Kat!  You are atrocious!  Your clothes are for nothing but work labor and you stink to you know where!  How can you say you are all right?"

"Am I not healthy?  And happy?" she smiled at her cousin.

"I don't know, are you happy?" Harriet hinted at Jack by moving her eyes in his direction.

Kat got the hint and turned to Jack, "Would you mind going into another room, Jack?"

"No problem, luv," he gave a short salute and walked into the next room.

"And don't steal anything!" Harriet added after he turned the corner.

"Harriet!" Kat scorned her cousin.

"Kat, what has happened to you?" Harriet cupped her cousin's face in her hands and looked her in the eyes.  Kat took Harriet's hands down from her face and began to explain what had happened to her that day she went missing and why she was now in the company of Jack Sparrow.

"That still doesn't explain what happened to you," Harriet said reaching for some of the little cookies she had sitting on the small table in front of them.

"What are you talking about, Harriet?  It explains what has happened to me the past few months."

"I'm talking about your view on _his_ kind."

"His kind?  Harriet, Jack has saved me more times than I can count.  I owe him a great deal of debt, and much more.  He brought me back to see you, although, I'm not so sure we should have come back."

"What are you thinking, Kat?  Of course you should have come back.  And now you can stay."

"Stay?  Stay!  I'm not willing to spend one more moment than I need to.  I'm leaving with Jack as soon as the Pearl comes back to dock."

"What?  You want to go back . . . with him?!" Harriet stood up surprised.

"I do," Kat looked down at her cupped hands.

"But what about your life here?"

"What about it?  You know as well as I that I have no life here.  My life is a great plan that my father has planned out for me until I am dead.  I am to marry someone I don't even love, some one who hasn't even asked me," Kat got off the chair and began to walk or prance around the room, "Out on the ocean . . . I can be myself, I don't have to be some one else.  Do you know what that feels like Harriet?  I have the freedom to feel what ever I want."

"Feel whatever you want, is it?  Does that mean you love him?" Harriet crossed her arms.

"Who?" Kat asked innocently stopping her dance in the room. 

"Jack, of course," Harriet said walking over to her and dragged her over for both of them to sit down once again.

"I can't answer that," Kat said lowering her head.

"And why not?"

"Because Jack is standing right outside the doorway listening to our conversation," Kat looked at the doorway and saw Jack peek inside and wave his hand.

"Just wanted to say, tha' if we need to find a place to stay, we need to be off.  We can ask Will."

"Just one more minute, Jack," Kat said sweetly.  He nodded his head and went into the far room.

"So?  HE is far enough away now.  Do you?"

Kat couldn't raise her head to meet her cousin's eyes.  Harriet let out a huff of air and took Kat's chin in her hand and looked at her in the eyes.  Then . . . she knew.

"You do . . ."

Kat softly nodded, "I'm sorry if you think it wicked of me.  But it is true, and I am not going to change what my heart has decided.  I am no longer a part of the Benikins' family as far as I'm concerned," Kat stood up and looked down at her cousin, "I am going to leave.  I'm not staying.  And I wanted to see you and Robert and Olivia once more."

"I'm glad you did," Harriet stood up and hugged her cousin, "I should be the one saying that I'm sorry."

"Harriet?"

"I can see now . . . it doesn't matter what I see in him.  It only matters what you tow may share.  And what you two feel for one another.  Let me tell you something.  No matter what other people may think, including me, remember one thing: Nothing on this earth or beyond could stop or end true love.  So if your love is true, than nothing can or will stand in your way.  I just hope you know what you are doing."

"Don't worry, I am very confident."

"I never had a doubt about your confidence, I was talking about your sanity," Harriet giggled.  Kat gave her an annoyed glance and they both began to walk to the other room where Jack was waiting for Kat.

As they stepped into the room both women jumped as they saw Jack held back by two guards holding both arms.  Another solider had a rifle pointed at his throat.

"Jack!" Kat stepped forward, but held back by Harriet's grip.

"Kat, no!" Jack stopped her from coming closer.  He looked at her from his restricted placement.  Kat looked at Harriet thinking that maybe somehow she alerted the watch.

Harriet shook her head, "I didn't . . ."

"No, I did Miss," one of Harriet's help stepped up.

"Lina . . ." Harriet sighed, unable to bring herself to scold the young girl.

"Let him go!" Kat barked at the soldiers.

"Now, now," a voice from the other side of the room came out along with a body of a royal navy captain, "Katerina . . . I never thought I'd see you ever again.  I'm glad that we can finally be together, once again."

"Timothy . . ."


	13. Captured, Arguments, Father, what else?

**A/N**:  Everyone hold his or her applause!  I, **_Ana the Great_**, have actually brought you **chapter thirteen** before I am to go back to school.  So enjoy, I may not update for quite a while.  I just couldn't deal with leaving you on the cliffhanger.  And besides, I got enough 'you are so evil' reviews.  I just love those!  ^. ~

Chapter 13: Captured, Arguments, Father; what else could go wrong?

Kat stared at the Royal Naval Captain standing in the way of Jack and to freedom.  He came over to her and gave her a hug, placing one of his hands behind her head and the other on her lower back.  Kat closed her eyes, looking disgusted and stood limp in his arms not making a single effort to hug him back.  He took a step back holding both her arms firmly on his grip.  He looked her in the eyes and breathed out her name, "Katerina . . ."

"Timothy Belstrude, what are you doing here?" Kat asked still shocked and disgusted from the hug.

"I heard that there were pirates, of course I had to come and see . . . especially if it held any possibility that you may be there as well," he leaned in to give her peck on the cheek, but Kat leaned out of his grasp."

"Well, you've seen us, now you can go on your way and we'll go on ours," Kat said walking toward Jack.

Timothy Belstrude grabbed her arm and turned her toward him, she grabbed her arm away, "Just what do you mean by 'us' and 'ours'?  You can't seriously take me to believe that you are in league with this ruffian," Belstrude ended in a slight chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?  It's all true," Kat tore her arm away from him and started to poke him in the chest making him back up.  He stopped laughing at her once he hit the wall on the other side of the room and watched her stand in the middle of the room, defiant with hands on her hips.  He couldn't help but to look at her with confusion.

"If you admit to piracy, then you can be . . . but you-" he turned toward Jack and stared at him in the face, "You did this!  What did you say to her?"

"Belstrude!" Kat yelled, punching him hard in the face and watching him fall to the ground holding his chin, "Jack did nothing, but save my life more than enough times.  He deserves a medal, not a bloody screaming match!"

"Nice hit, luv," Jack called from her side.

"Thank you, Jack," Kat said back to him.

"Listen to yourself Katerina!  You are defending him!" Belstrude pushed himself off the floor, "You have punched me over a sniveling dog!"

Kat put on her determined face and stepped forward, "He is a first-rate captain."

Jack smiled at the compliment and would have given the other captain a smug look if he could have moved his head.  It was hard enough to give Kat her last compliment.

"I can't believe this!  He is a pirate- captain of the Black Pearl for God's sake!" he threw his hands up in retaliation.

"At least someone realizes tha'," Jack muttered under his breath.

"Yes, and a better captain than you'll ever be," Kat said with her arms crossed.

"Oh, a big blow to ye I imagine," jack commented to Belstrude making some of his men chuckle at him.  The laughing abruptly stopped once they received a look from the officer.

"If I were you, _pirate_, I would keep my mouth shut. I could probably shoot you right now on any charges imaginable and no one would care," he raised his pistol and aimed it straight at Jack, "Actually sounds like a very good idea."

"I would care," Kat stood right in front of Belstrude's gun.  She backed up toward Jack so that absolutely no shot could be taken without her being hit.

"Luv-" Jack began.

"Jack, trust me," Kat whispered behind her, "Captain Sparrow deserves a trail as any man would and you know it.  If he is guilty so am I.  I sailed under his command as a pirate!"

"Kat!" Jack said struggling between the two guards.

"I don't deny it!  I am a pirate!"

"Katerina, what are you doing?" Harriet breathed under her breath.

"How sweet . . . a 'crewmember' trying to save her captain," Belstrude slowly sauntered up to Kat, grabbed her by the arm and threw her toward her cousin, "I really think you should take a clue from Harriet and to shut your mouth.  It's not a woman's place to talk."

Kat fought her way from Harriet's grasp, ignoring her pleas to stay down.  She took her place back in front of Jack once again and stared down the barrel of Belstrude's gun.  He began to chuckle and looked at both of them.  Kat showed true determination as Jack had a mixture of confusion, fear for Kat and hatred toward Belstrude.

"I can't play this game all night," he went to grab for her arm again until she slapped it away from her, "What do you think you are-"

"Doing?  I'm doing what's right for me," Kat said proudly, "Now, this is the only time that I will beg of you for anything, Timothy.  Let me talk to my father, let me at least try."

"I tough you said that your father was never worth talking to or trying to convince."

"I can try."

Belstrude fought with himself and slowly brought down his gun, "Take him to the jail house.  At the most, he will be killed by the end of the week."

"Not if I have anything to say or to do about it," Kat growled as Belstrude made his way toward the door.

He turned toward her and glared into her eyes, "I don't know what he did to you, but I will get the lovely Katerina I once knew back.  The one that used to love me."

Kat scoffed at him, "You are kidding yourself.  I never loved you, I never will."

"We will see, Katerina," he put his hat back over his white wig and walked briskly to the doorway.  He passed by Harriet who kept her head down and her eyes to the floor until he passed.

Kat turned to Jack, "I will try my best with my father.  Will you be all right?"

"Don' worry 'bout me, luv.  I can take care of meself.  If this place is like it was when Norrington was aroun' then I'll be jus' fine," he gave her a wink.

She smiled an leaned up to whisper something to him and to give him a quick kiss on the cheek when one of the guards connected the rifle butt to the back of her head.  She fell to the floor unconscious from the blow to the head.  Jack tries to jump and almost frees himself from the guards' grasps.

"Ye dogs!  Try tha' with me!  Touch her again and I swear-"

He was cut short as the same rifle hit him in the gut.  He doubled over in pain.  Not only was the security tighter in Port Royal, the guards were stronger as well.  Both guards dragged him upright and out of the house.  As they passed Harriet and Lina –the help- Jack squints his eyes open to the two women.

"Check on Kat," he groaned as he was pushed out the door.

Harriet watched as Jack was loaded into a cart and dragged off to the barracks.  She nodded to Jack as he looked back at her and let Lina shut the door.  She hurried to the next room and found Kat unconscious on the floor.

"Oh my Lord," Harriet kneeled down and brought Kat to sit up.  Of course, Robert- along with the rest of the help- was up and was racing down the stairs.

"Harriet?" Robert entered the room and saw his wife holding the limp form of Katerina, "It can't be . . ."

"Robert!  Call for the doctor!" he nodded and ran toward the door, "Kat!  Come on, Kat!  Open your eyes!  If you can stay awake after being thrown off of a horse than you can out do this.  Come on, cousin."

Harriet rocked her cousin in her arms as she did with Olivia.  With all the commotion, the nanny took Olivia out of her crib and down stairs.  The little girl's eyes were wiped of sleep as soon as she saw her mommy holding what looked like her 'Kitty Kat'.  She struggled down from her nanny's grip and started to run toward the scene. She was soon swept up b her father and whisked into the next room.

***

Kat felt the warm sun dance over her face and comforters surrounding all sides of her body.  The bright light from the sun triggered the pain from the hit of the gun.  She groaned and placed her hand where the butt of the rifle hit.  Ti hurt like nothing else, but she was thankful it was hidden by her hair and that neither a bruise nor bump would show immediately.  She slowly opened her eyes, careful not to have the sun directly shinning in them.  She looked around herself and found that she was in her room.  Not her cabin aboard the Pearl, but in her old room at the Benikin's Estate.

Kat sat herself up and took a better look around, making sure that her vision stayed clear.  She held her head and tried to make heads or tails on the time and date.  She took a deep breath and looked at the old clock that was ticking away on her wall.

'Ten until Noon,' Kat thought to herself, 'I hope I'm not too late.'  She slung her feet over the side of the bed and looked toward the open sea, 'Jack, I'm so sorry . . .'

Suddenly the bedroom doors swung open and a young housemaid hurried into the room and to Kat's side, "Miss, you shouldn't be up like this!  You can hurt yourself, lie back in bed now."

"I am not porcelain.  I do not break that easily," Kat stood up on her own, but immediately sunk back down, "But I would like a nice, warm bath.  Could you be so kind as to draw one for me?"

"I was to do that anyways, Miss.  The master wanted you washed and ready when you woke up."

"Ready?  For what may I ask?"

The maid walked over to Kat's beau and removed a dark red dress from its drawers; "According to Captain Belstrude you wanted to talk to your father about that awful pirate, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Kat pushed herself back up and walked next to the maid, "And while in my presence don't ever call any pirate you do not know awful."

"Yes, ma'am."

//////////////////////

Later that evening, Katerina was still being pampered by the other ladies who stood around her.  They finished trimming the dress length and were finishing her hair.  When they stepped away from Kat she didn't know who she was anymore.  Everything that she made of herself was hidden below the miles and layers of foundation and hair products.  Around her neck she found a necklace that held her family's crest- or should it be her old family's crest.  She turned away the mirror and excused the maids around her.

As they all began to leave Kat caught one of them carrying her bandana toward a rag bucket, "Wait!  I want to keep that . . . at least that."

The maid handed it to her without protest.  Kat stuck it safely in one of the pockets Dena sewed into the dresses many layers.  That reminded her . . . Dena.

"Where is Dena, the head maid?" Kat asked.  Although that was never Dena's actual position, Kat had always pretended that it was; and everyone whom she meant when she asked.

"She's no longer with us, Miss," a younger girl replied.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, worry apparent in her voice.

"She was sold to Mrs. Harriet, quite a while ago.  The Master didn't want to deal with her crying any longer."

"Thank you," Kat said politely as they left.  Trying to keep her breath in the new corset and think of a reason why Harriet failed to mention anything about Dena at the same time was quite a challenge.

She made her way out of her room, down the dark hall toward her father's study.  The sun had set only a few moments before and the whole estate seemed to sink into darkness.  Soon enough Kat was at her father's doors so filled with hatred she found herself busting though them without another thought.

"Father, release him!" Kat slammed her fists on her father's desk making him look up at her with a quizzical look.

"I see that you are up.  Nice that you finally came back to us," he put down the papers he was reviewing in his hands and looked at her in the eyes, "Why should I release the pirate?  He is a very wanted man.  Really, a catch like this should not be treated lightly."

"Lightly!?  Father, he has saved my life countless times!  Without him I would have been dead long before now.  And you . . . you want to keep him locked up?"

"Locked up?  No, he'll be killed; shot or hanged.  I'm not quite sure which I want yet.  Which ever it is I am planning to have it held at noon.  Everyone will be up and able to see it."

"You're turning it into an attraction?" again Kat slammed her fists into the table, "Father, this is a man's life!"

Her father abruptly stood from his desk and came over to her, "It's a pirate's life, and he shall be executed as one.  I suggest you get to bed."

He grabbed the rest of his papers and headed down the hall.  Katerina wasn't giving up that easily and immediately followed him.

"I thought I told you to go to bed, you've had a long journey," he said entering another room.  He sat down his papers and servants began to get his measurements for a new suit.

"I will not retire to until you free Jack!" she threw some of the tools needed for the suit and stood with anger looming in her eyes.

Her father nodded to the others in the room and stared viciously at Katerina, "Jack, is it?  You're now on a first name basis with the likes of pirates?"

"Jack was my captain, _sir_ . . . and I will not allow you to shoot him at . . . at any time.  I will not stand by and watch as he dies!"

"It is my advice to you then, daughter, that you do not watch at all.  For he will die tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, you've given me the perfect date for his execution."

"You cannot be serious!  Thank of this, think of this massacre!"

"Massacre?  Only you would consider this a massacre.  I believe that a tight set of rules should be applied for you.  Maybe eve a leash is in order."

"A leash?  I am twenty years old-"

"We have had this discussion before!  I will not be lectured on it again by my own daughter."

A few moments of silence filled the room and Kat lowers hear head, "You are no father to me," she lifted her head again, "You never were.  Ever since mother died-"

"By your hands!" he roared.

She took a breath and continued, "I was five years old, father.  I should not be continually damned because I didn't think of what would happen!"

"Exactly right!  You did not think!  And you're not thinking now!" he took a step away from her, ready to call his servants back in, "Now go to bed as your _father_ has asked of you."

"I will not!" Katerina stood firm then turned toward the door with another idea.

"Where are you going?" he called to her when she was halfway across the room.

"I'm going down to the jail house," she kept walking.

"If you see him, I will disown you!" he bellowed when she was only a few feet from the door.

She stopped and walked back up to him, "Then disown me!  I don't care anymore," she tore off the family crest necklace from her neck and threw it down, "Why do I call you father?  By such a name . . . such a title?  I should have never believed that you were my father after that night.  How dare you try to push me away . . . when I reached out for you and you 'daddy'."

Katerina stopped for a moment to regain her senses and tried not to cry, then began again, "You just pushed me away into a stranger's arms, hoping that would be the end of it.  Thinking that that vile thing in that man's arms would just leave and never return.  But you . . . you are the vile thing.  You are the evil thing that left your own daughter to wither away in her own sense of mourning.  You are not the only one who lost something that night.  I lost my mother and brothers . . . and I have the same pain in my heart as you.  Maybe even greater, because I know –and you drilled into my mind- that it was my hand that lit that match.  And I have always suffered for it, every night . . . _Every night_ . . .

"So disown me if you must, I don't care.  I'll just be known as Kat as I have been the last months . . . and you'll be rid of me.  So, I would think that it would be much better if you disown me.  Disown me or not, I'm going to the jail.  Send guards, I will fight them if I need.  Whatever you decision may be I will take my own path from now on."

Kat took off out of the room and down the halls.  Her father's raging mad voice bellowing behind her. Calling and demanding that she come back.  She heard none of it as she neared the jail and Jack.

****

****

**A/N**: So, what do you think?  Wow, thirteen already . . . just seven more chapters to go!  All outlined, just have to put in the detail.  Yup . . . Oh yeah!  I'm still typing!  Oops.  Well, I'll update later . . . maybe much later.

Next chapter: Prison Talk and Another Kind of Savior.

PREVIEW:

            "Why are ye actually doin' here, Kat?"

Kat stood in the darkness of the barracks looking through the bars at Jack and spoke softly as if she didn't want anyone else to hear her, "I don't want to see you die tomorrow, Captain."

"There is nothin' ye could do 'bout it, luv."

"Yes there was.  There _was_ something I could have done about it," she pointed at her own chest and began to pace, "_I_ could have been more careful.  _I_ could have never stepped foot in the Tortuga Harbor.  If I could have been more careful and took hold of my temper . . . I could have . . . could have done something to prevent all this.  You would be safe on the Black Pearl and I would be sitting here.  Waiting for a marriage."

"A marriage that you are not ready for," Jack said gaining her attention again.

"Possibly . . . but at least neither of us would be in the situation that we are both in now.  You are awaiting execution and it is my fault.  If you hadn't saved me from those pirates in Tortuga that night- if had never mentioned that my father was wealthy you wouldn't have taken me onto the Black Pearl . . . then I would never had . . ." she paused and her voice was choked up in her throat.  She wasn't ready to say it.  She couldn't.  But if she didn't say it now, when would she ever have another chance to say it?

"You would 'ave never wha', luv?"

'Fell in love with you,' she thought to herself as she raised her eyes to meet his.

She quickly looked away and focused on the keyhole for the cell door, "Never mind.  You just have to believe it is my fault."

**A/N:** Tha's all ye land-lovers get fer now!  See ya when I post chapter fourteen!

^-~ Ana the Romantic


	14. Prison Talk and another kind of Savior

A/N: Thank you for your reviews.  I wanted to correct a mistake.  Will has brown hair not, blond.  Thank you all who reviewed and corrected me.  I beg for your forgiveness.  For your great deed, I give you the fourteenth chapter.  And a long chapter it be!  YEA!!!  Have fun!  ^-~

Chapter 14: Prison Talk and Another Kind of Savior

Kat rushed though the busy streets of the Port Royal market.  The sun had set long before now, but many people were excited about the execution that was going to be held the next afternoon.  She tried to keep her mouth shut and rage from building as she rushed by women who threw out awful stories of pirates an even worse . . . some of them were of Jack.

She pushed her way through the line of people and almost knocked a woman over.  The woman turned and grabbed Kat the arm, "Kat!  Oh my goodness, thank goodness I found you!"

"Elizabeth?" Kat looked at her.  She held little Emily in the arm opposite of the one that had her arm and saw a little boy that had to be little Jessie glued to Elizabeth's right side, "What are you doing here?  Where is Will?"

"Come with me," Elizabeth guided both Kat and her two children into the alleyway next to an old shop.

"What is going on?" Kat asked as Elizabeth told her to hold Jessie and to keep him quiet.

"Your father has sent an all out bulletin looking for you.  I had to come and find you," Kat told her to keep going b nodding her head, "They took Will."

"What?"

"Jack probably told you that Will helped him escape from being hung the last time he was in Port Royal.  They locked Will up until the execution is over with to make sure he doesn't interfere again.  I don't know what to do.  The house is very foreboding without him there.  I do not feel safe."

Kat put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, "Go to my cousin's until Will is set free.  Here," Kat took a piece of paper from the folds of her dress and put it in Elizabeth's hand, "Go to the address listed and I'll see you as soon as I can," she sat little Jessie by his mother.

"Where are you going?"

"The jail house.  I must speak with Jack," Kat stared at her in the eyes, determination glowing brightly, "I know there will be guards, but I'll take my chances.  Find Harriet and tell her who you are and why I sent you there.  You'll be fine.  So will Will."

"And what about you and Jack?"

"I'm going to see to that now," Kat mumbled looking into the street, making sure it was clear of any soldiers and made a straight line to the jail house.

Men ran through the street, more than likely they were looking for her.  She made herself scarce and when she couldn't even do that she mixed in with the crowd.  Hopefully no one will notice the unescorted woman walking down the roadside.  She didn't want to make herself known until she actually reached the jail house.  Then she would let her powerful name known.

She rounded the last corner and put her head high to show her confidence, 'Look proud; indifferent to everything.  Be like father,' she squinted at the thought, 'Just this once be like him, then never again.'

The soldier at the bars knew it was her as she approached, "Evenin' Miss Benikins.  I believe that your father is looking for you."

"Yes, well you can imagine after the incident with pirates he wants to keep a good eye on me.  He knows where I am going," Katerina said trying to sound as the snobby, powerful woman her father wanted her to be, "I would like to see the prisoner."

"Which one, Miss?"

"What do you mean which one?  The pirate of course!" she yelled at the stout man, scolding herself for referring to Jack that way.

"I'm sorry, Miss.  I'm under strict orders," the guard tried to keep his imposing figure, but found it quite difficult with a raving mad female standing in front of him, "I cannot let you.  I have my-"

"Excuse me!" Kat stepped forward staring him in the face, "I have my orders from my father!  So unless you want to turn in your military office by the end of the night, you will open that door for the fine noblewoman."

The soldier was backed up against the wall and nodded quickly, not wanting to upset her further, "There you are, Miss," he opened the door and she smiled.

"Thank you," she lifted the skirt of her dress and stepped inside, "and guard . . . I expect that you do not listen to my conversation with the scoundrel.  And I do not wish to be disturbed.  Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," he nodded his head and closed the heavy doors behind her.

Kat glided down the stairs, careful not to catch her dress on any rough or sharp edges.  She listened carefully for any movement within the cells below, and hoped that jack was the only one on his block.  She didn't want anyone to hear what she had to say.  Just Jack.

She turned the corner to see Jack sprawled out on the floor of the cell, face up, possibly looking unconscious.  Kat ran up to the bars and looked in with worry on her face, "Jack?  Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye?" he popped his head up upon hearing his name and stopped dead in his movements as he saw the beautiful woman before him.  She wore a dark red dress with a low neck line and a flowing skirt that rippled as the woman walked.  Her ebony hair was in curls upon her head and framing her lovely face which held her magic brown eyes.  Jack immediately knew it could only be on person, "Katerina, wha' are ye doing 'ere?"

"I had to come and see you," she sat down right outside the cell and stared in at Jack as he made his way off the floor and to her side, "My father is preparing to shoot you tomorrow afternoon."

"I though' as much," Jack sighed, "Although I though' it was customary 'round 'ere to kill us pirates at dawn."

"They're turning it into an attraction.  The execution of the infamous Jack Sparrow as they call it.  Can you imagine it, Captain?" Kat was at the verge of tears, sometimes the tears would catch in her throat.

"Why are ye actually doin' here, Kat?"

Kat stood in the darkness of the barracks looking through the bars at Jack and spoke softly as if she didn't want anyone else to hear her, "I don't want to see you die tomorrow, Captain."

"There is nothin' ye could do 'bout it, luv."

"Yes there was. There _was_ something I could have done about it," she pointed at her own chest and began to pace, "_I_ could have been more careful. _I_ could have never stepped foot in the Tortuga Harbor. If I could have been more careful and took hold of my temper . . . I could have . . . could have done something to prevent all this. You would be safe on the Black Pearl and I would be sitting here. Waiting for a marriage."

"A marriage that you are not ready for," Jack said gaining her attention again.

"Possibly . . . but at least neither of us would be in the situation that we are both in now. You are awaiting execution and it is my fault. If you hadn't saved me from those pirates in Tortuga that night- if had never mentioned that my father was wealthy you wouldn't have taken me onto the Black Pearl . . . then I would never had . . ." she paused and her voice was choked up in her throat. She wasn't ready to say it. She couldn't. But if she didn't say it now, when would she ever have another chance to say it?

"You would 'ave never wha', luv?"

'Fell in love with you,' she thought to herself as she raised her eyes to meet his.

She quickly looked away and focused on the keyhole for the cell door, "Never mind. You just have to believe it is my fault."

'Tha's not true, luv.  Ye know it ain't.  I would 'ave come back 'ere, with ye or not.  True, the rum needs fixin' and the ladies aren't too friendly-"

"Captain," Kat said in a scolding tone.

"Well, ye get the idea," he took one of her hands, "It didn't 'ave to be Port Royal.  I could 'ave been caugh' at any Port.  It ain't yer fault, luv."

"But you weren't caught at any Port.  It was this one.  My father has had it out for every pirate since I have gone missing.  Fed by his immense greed for the captain's fleet, he doesn't care who has to die to get it," Kat tried to focus, but everything was a mess and she didn't know how to think straight, "I'm so sorry, Captain."

"Jack."

"What?" Kat looked at him.

"Me name's Jack," he smiled at her, softening her face.  She sat back down next to him as he looked at her in the eyes and then looked at the ground, "Will ye be there tomorrow?  At the execution?"

"I cannot," Kat said both her head and voice shaking.

"I need someone there fer me," he kept a strong hold of her hand.

"Please… don't make me watch you die," Kat whispered, "I cannot take it."

"I wan' to look out on tha' crowd and find a face of a true companion, and loyal crew member.  I need someone like ye out there, Kat," he cupped her face in his hand, "I need someone out there tha' I luv."

Kat's eyes widened and she backed away from him slightly, "What are you saying, Jack?"

"I need ye, Kat," he looked at her from behind the bars, "Plain as tha'."

Kat stood stunned and silent at him, he couldn't have just said that he . . . love her.  _He needed __her.  Kat sat back down next to him once again and stared into the dark pools of his eyes.  Her brow furrowed and her bottom lip started to shake as she looked at him.  She knew then . . . she would never love anyone as much as she loved him at that moment._

Suddenly a little smile broke on her face and she started to laugh lightly, even with the tears running down her face, "I need you too, Captain Jack Sparrow.  You know, I never gave you my kiss."

Without another word she leaned against the bars, barely able to reach his lips on the other side.  She kept her hands at each side of his face, making sure she kept contact with his skin.  Jack cupped her right cheek with one hand and held one of her hands next to his cheek.  The kiss started out soft and smooth, and then turned to a passionate filled desire.  Kat stopped after a few seconds and back her head away, opening her eyes slowly.

"Not bad," Jack commented shaking himself out of his dream like state and opened his eyes.

"Really?  Well, it would have been better if there were not bars between us," Kat said blushing and smoothing out her dress.

"Tha' I don' doubt, luv," he chuckled and caressed her face, "I jus' wish we had tha' chance."

Kat closed her eyes and felt Jack's hand try to wipe away the tears that were still falling down her cheeks, "I need to get you out of here."

She opened her eyes to meet his, "How do you plan to do tha', luv?"

"Harriet will help me," she touched the side of his face and played with some of the trinkets in his hair as she stared at him lovingly, "I will find a way to set you free, Jack.  I will not let you down."

"Ye never do," he smiled.

"I'll be by tomorrow . . ." she gave him another light kiss through the bars and turned for the stairs.  He kept his eyes on her, leaning on the cell's bars.

"Luv ye, Kat," he smiled at her as she disappeared up at the stairs.

***

Kat made sure that the guard 'understood' that she never there and walked fast pace down the road.  She was fearful of the coming day, yet she was overfilled with joy.  Jack loved her . . . they shared a kiss in the moonlight.  They were separated by the bars, but it was a beautiful kiss none the less.  She danced her way to her cousin's too totally entranced in her own thoughts to mind the people around her.  After half an hour she reached Harriet's home and knocked on the door.

"Kat!" Harriet smiled and grabbed her around the waist, "Are you doing fine?  Your father-"

"Is looking for me, I know.  Do not worry, if he really wanted me home, he would have already dragged me back home.  Did Elizabeth and her children get here safely?" she walked into the entrance hall.

"She did.  She is in one of the spare bedrooms, asleep with her children.  I am so sorry for her," Harriet and Kat went into the other room.

As they walked Kat saw Olivia running as fast as her little three-year-old legs could go, "There's that girl!"

Olivia jumped into Kat's arms, burying her head into the soft, red fabric of her dress, "Olivia miss Kitty!  And Kitty miss Olivia berday," Olivia pouted and looked at Kat in her eyes.

Kat laughed at her and looked into the little girl's eyes, "Well, shame on me!  Just look at how much you've grown.  I'll soon have to buy stilts to look you in the eyes!"

"Kitty funny!" Olivia laughed and looked at her mother, "Kat staying?"

"I don't know," Harriet crossed her arms and looked at Kat, "Are you?"

Kat looked at the ground and whispered, "That's what I am here to discuss."

"We have the time.  Robert is out for the rest of the night," Harriet ushered Kat and Olivia into the next room where they talked a night ago, "Well, Kat?"

"I need help to free Jack," Kat said bouncing Olivia on her knees.

"You want to what?"

"Free Jack," Kat said simply, "The problem being the get away.  I know how to get Jack away from the shooter, but the actual _get away_ is rather tricky."

"Tell me what you have so far," Harriet sighed and listened to Kat's plan.  She nodded once Kat was finished, "I know the perfect route.  But what about the get away ship?"

"The Black Pearl should be there by tomorrow," Kat sighed.

"You so sure.  Just by that I would be expecting my whole plan to go up in smoke," Harriet rocked her semi-conscious daughter in her arms, hoping that she would fall asleep sometime soon.

"Why is that?"

"It is a pirate ship.  They will not come back."

"Yes they will.  They have before," Kat gave a heavy sigh, "Do you have another extra room for me?  I do not want to go back to my father's estate."

"Why don't you fetch your carriage?  You could sleep on the way back."

"I don't have one."

"You walked here?" Kat picked up her skirt to show her mud covered boots as proof, "Of course you can stay.  I'll get Lina to help you."

"Why not Dena?" Kat said coldly looking up at Harriet who stood up with Olivia in her arms.

"Why would Dena be here?" Harriet said confused, "She is at your father's estate."

Kat looked away confused, "But they said- that you- and she was- what is happening?  The other maids told me that father sold Dena to you days ago," Kat was near hysterics.

"No, I haven't seen her since a month after your disappearance."

"They lied to me," Kat said angered.

"Let us focus on one problem at a time," Harriet patted her on the back.

"Then promise me something.  When I leave, you find Dena for me and tell her that I'm finally happy."

"I promise," Harriet nodded and took Olivia up to bed, "Lina will be down shortly."

Kat laid out on the long sofa and felt herself slip into sleep, "I love you, Jack."

***

The next morning Harriet looked into the spare bedroom to find Kat sleeping peacefully.  She closed the door softly and retrieved Olivia from her room.  She dressed in her casual wear and went down the road with Olivia in tow.  The guards were taking a break and she had no problem finding a way into the cell black.

Even during the day the jail house still had dim lighting and Harriet had to be careful where she took a step or to look out for young Olivia.  She turned the corner to find a pirate sitting against the wall with his tri-corner hat over his eyes.  He was humming a song and whispering the lyrics every few seconds.  Harriet cautiously stepped closer to make sure it was the same man.  As soon as he heard them he tipped his hat up to see her.

"Well, I wasn' expectin' ye," Jack said clearing his throat, "Where's Kat?"

"Sleeping," Harriet sat next to the bars, "Poor dear walked here all the way from the estate."

"Wha' do ye wan'?  I though' ye didn't care fer pirates."

"I decided to try," Harriet bowed her head, "We have a plan. Kat is going to get you out of your pickle and out of the shooters range.  Then you two will flee down an alleyway that will lead you to the bay where hopefully your crew will be waiting."

"The Pearl will be there," he got up and walked toward the bars.

"You so sure?"

"I saw the sign.  She will be there."

"If you are so sure," Harriet rolled her eyes and Olivia peeked out over her lap.

Jack looked down to see the little girl, "Who this be then?" he asked smiling.

Olivia stepped forward and looked at him, pointing at her chest, "Olivia!  You a real pirate?"

"Of course I am!  I am Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl!" Jack said proudly.

Olivia looked at him, tilting her head from side to side, "You a eunuch?"

"Olivia!" Harriet yelled.

Jack laughed, "Ye sure 'ave been 'round Kat 'aven't ye?" he reached out and rubbed the child's head, "How old ye be?"

"I be thwee!" Olivia said proudly, lifting her head high.

"Three!  Tha' makes ye old enough to be a part of me crew!" Jack saw the young girl jump and down, "But mind ye, ye can't come on me ship until ye are old enough.  And 'ave yer mum's ok."

"But that will take forevwer!" she whined.

"Time will pass like nothin'."

Olivia began to laugh again as Jack began to tell her some of his exploits and the trouble he would get into.  Harriet stood by watching the joy that Jack was bringing to her daughter.

'Maybe not all pirates are as bad as they seem,' she though and gave a small smile and turned serious again, "Captain Sparrow."

"Aye?" Jack raised his head looking away from Olivia.

"I'm sorry for what I've said," Harriet placed her hands on Olivia's shoulders, "But I fear for Kat's safety.  You understand, don't you?"

"Aye," Jack said softly.

"I didn't think it was safe for here on the sea.  But you know better!  You know what would be best for her, because you know both sides of the story and you know her.  Please, think of the best for her"

"I always do," Jack said.  Harriet nodded and started to walk toward the stairs.

"Mommy?  Can I say somthin' to Uncle Jack?" Olivia pulled on her mother's dress.  Harriet nodded, a little surprised by what Olivia called him.  She smiled and ran over to Jack's cell bars.  She waved for him to lean closer and started to whisper to him, "When I old enuff, are you comin' back?"

"Aye, I give ye my pirate's word, luv," he smiled at her.

"Tank you!" she tried her best to hug him through the bars and ran back over to Harriet, "See you then Uncle Jack!"

"Bye, luv," Jack waved to the little girl and nodded to Harriet, "M' Lady."

Harriet smiled and left with Olivia having a good grip on her hand.  Olivia stuck her tongue out at the guards as they passed them, mentally scolding them in her head, knowing that if she said it out loud she would get into trouble.

Jack looked at the lace on the ground, more and likely came off of Olivia's dress.

'Now I know why she luvs tha' little girl so much," Jack muttered.  Harriet's words filled his head.

'Please think what is best for her.'

"I try . . . but am I really doin' wha's right fer her?"

***

Harriet and Elizabeth stayed behind for the execution as they saw Kat off.  She dressed in one of Harriet's dresses and out her hair up like the day before.  Unknown to many others she wore a pair of riding boots, nice pants and a silk shirt under her gown.  Because of the dress's tight fit, no one would see the difference.

She stood close to the shooting 'stage' and watched as they dragged Jack out of the jail house.  Kat held her breath as she saw her father and Captain Belstrude followed him.  Both men held their heads high and proud smirks as they knew they were in charge of this man's death.  They stood to the side as a man began to mutter off the charges.

Jack scanned the crowd and finally found her eyes in the crowd.  He focused on her and gave her a sad look.  She heard the soldier click back his trigger preparing to fire.

'No,' Kat jumped on the wooden platform and jumped in front of Jack, facing him and took the shot.  She squinted and clenched her teeth as she felt the bullet hit and tried desperately to cut Jack's ropes.

"Kat!" he whispered, grabbing her once the binds were off his hands.

"Run . . ." she whispered back.  Jack looked up as the other guards and the captain came running at him.  He turned to the side and saw the small alleyway that Harriet had explained before.  He grabbed Kat into his arms and began to run for the opening.

The soldiers began to fire upon him, until they were halted by Captain Belstrude, "Stop!  You may hit Katerina again!"

"Stop?  We must _stop him at all costs, Captain," Mr. Benikins yelled, "At all costs!"_

"You are mad!" the captain ran after Jack and the injured Jack with his pistol on his belt and sword at his side.

He saw Jack toward the end of the alley and yelled at him to halt.  Jack stopped and turned around.  The captain was in the middle of the alley and close to catching up with him.  Jack looked around, hoping beyond everything that Kat was going to be all right.  He picked up a bottle of rum from the street and threw it at a pile of crates suspended at the side of the alley.  The crates began to topple and fell before the captain, blocking his way to the two.  Jack smirked and began to run toward the bay again.

Jack made it to the bay and saw the Pearl not more than two minutes from shore.  He sat Kat down on the ground and looked at her, "Kat, can ye hear me?"

Kat groaned and opened one eye with a smile on her face, "Of course I can hear you."

"Yer not hurt!" Jack said astonished.

"Of course not!  I was to be a distraction, not planning to kill myself," Kat stood up and started to take off the dress to reveal the riding attire beneath.  Along with a very heavy tin that blocked the shot.

"Very cleaver," Jack smiled, looking at her and then his smile fell as he looked away.

"What's the matter?"

"I wants wha's best fer ye," Jack said staring at the approaching Black Pearl.

"I know you do, just like I want the best for you," Kat came up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his back.

"No, ye don' understand!" Jack got out of her grip and looked down at her, "I wan ye to be safe!"

"And I am," Kat said, getting a little frightened of what is to happen next, "I am always safe around you, Jack."

"No, tha's the problem.  Ye are never safe around me!" he flew his hands in the air and walked further away from her.

"What are you saying, Jack?"

"I wan' ye to stay 'ere," he said closing his eyes after he finished.

"What?!" Kat ran in front of him to make him look into her eyes, "You cannot be serious about this!"

"I am," he said quietly.

"But what about my duties?" Kat tilted his head so that he looked into her eyes, "What about us?  I cannot just forget about it."

"Ye'll 'ave to," he began to walk toward the Pearl.  Kat followed closely, "I told ye to stay," Jack yelled at her.

"I am following my captain!" Kat shouted back.

Jack perked his head up, that was the card he had to play if he was going to keep her safe, "I order ye to stay 'ere!"

"What?" Kat stopped in her tracks and looked at him with pain written on her face.

"I order ye as yer captain to stay 'ere until ye can forget 'bout wha 'as happened between us."

"Then I will never leave," Kat said in a begging tone.

"Then ye 'ave a lot of work to do 'ere," Jack began to walk back to the ship and didn't look back.

Kat knelt in the sand and watched his retreating figure.  Tears began to drench her face as she shook her head in disbelief.  This couldn't be happening.  Wasn't it just last night that he said that he needed her?  Wasn't it just a few minute ago that he was begging for her to be all right?  What was different now?

Her legs folded beneath her and she sat in the sand, unable to control her emotions. She saw him board his ship and the other crew members look over the railing to see her, confused on why she wasn't coming with them.  She could hear him bark orders at the crew to set sail, and they did with some hesitation.  As they made their way out to sea, Kat could see Jack at the helm and Anamaria in the ropes looking out at her.

Before too long the rest of the army made its way through the wooden crates that Jack had made to collapse and found her still sitting on the beach with silent tears staining her cheeks.  Captain Belstrude took her in his arms and asked her if she was ok and where the bullet hit.  She never answered, but they soon found out what had happened when they found the thick cooking pan.

As far as she was concerned, she was now dead to the rest of the world.  Harriet arrived not but two minutes after the army did, hugging Katerina, and finally getting a response out of her.  Kat gripped her cousin as if she was the only thing keeping her alive and cried full heartedly into her dress.  Harriet picked her cousin off of the sand and started to walk with her back to her home.

"Where are you going with her?" Arthur Benikins asked.

"She's going home with me, uncle.  She has had enough heart break . . . she needs rest," Harriet scoffed at him.

"She needs mental help if she planned to leave with that pirate!" he began to laugh.

"You need the help, uncle," Harriet muttered dragging Kat to a nearby bench, "What happened?"

"He left," Kat sobbed, "He ordered me to stay behind."

"Why? Did he give you a reason?"

"He said he didn't want me to be in danger.  He wanted me to be safe," Kat let out a loud sob and continued, "He wanted what was best for me . . ."

"Oh no," Harriet said, grabbing her cousin protectively, giving Kat her whole shoulder to cry upon, "It's going to be all right, Kat."

"I couldn't disobey him, Harriet.  But I . . . I wish that that bullet had killed me," she choked back more tears, "It would be less pain than this."

"Shhhh, let's get back to the house and to bed.  You'll feel better in the morning."

A/N: Don't worry more to come!  I'm sorry it was such a sad chapter, but like I said, more to come!!!!!!  REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  ^.~


	15. Wedding Blues

Chapter 15: Wedding Blues

Elizabeth held Emily in her arms as Will held Jessie on his shoulders.  They stood outside Harriet's home waiting for someone to open the door and invite them in.  The day of the execution Will was released and since then the Turner family had returned to their home.  After hearing what had happened after the rescue they have come over to Harriet's household to check on Katerina Benikins; the only crewmember of the Black Pearl to be marooned under Captain Sparrow's orders.  It has been two days since she had rescued Jack, and not once has she ventured outside her room.  Except for the rare occasion to get food.  She explained that she was in mourning, but she was not going to starve herself.

Robert, Harriet's husband, opened the doors for the Turners and let them in.  Will set Jessie on the ground and watched as he took off to look for little Olivia.  Robert smiled at Will and ushered them into the bigger living room.  Harriet stood by the window, looking out at the dock where the new 'Interceptor' was being loaded for a new voyage.

"Harriet, we have guests," Robert said politely leading the other two adults and baby into the room.

Harriet turned around and smiled when she saw the friendly faces of the couple.  She walked up to Elizabeth and gave her a hug, careful not to disturb the sleeping Emily.  Will leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It's nice to see some people as concerned for her ad Robert and I are," she said looking from Will to Elizabeth.

"How is she fairing?" Elizabeth asked sitting down with Harriet.

"She got out of bed yesterday to come to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and a croissant," Harriet looked up at the stairs, "I have yet to check on her today."

"Has she said anything?" Will asked leaning on the mantle piece.

"Nothing that we have heard," Robert replied from the doorway.  He didn't look at the others, but kept his eyes on his daughter and young Jessie playing together.  Olivia wore what looked like an old, blue rag on her head and had a large spoon in her hand as if it was a sword.  Jessie used his hand like a pistol and began to 'shoot' at Olivia.

"She only mumbles how it was her fault," Harriet murmured, "I think it was mine."

"We must not blame ourselves on this incident," Elizabeth rocked Emily, "Jack did what he thought was best for Kat.  He thought she would have a better life here, right?  He thought it would be too dangerous for Kat to go with him, so he left her here.  To protect her."

"And made it to where she may never be able to recover," Harriet lowered her head, "If I hadn't been so protective of Kat, e wouldn't have taken it the wrong way.  I wanted him to take her, but to watch out for her.  But who needed to tell him that, he was doing it all along."

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments, but soon enough the silence was broken with the two three year olds rushing into the room.  Olivia waved her spoon as Jessie dodged behind Will's legs and pretended to shoot at Olivia.

"You can't get me, Cattewine!" Olivia shouted, "I'm Jack Spawow!"

"I will get ye!" Jessie shouted in his best pirate voice.  They played out the scene that Kat had told Olivia before she left for the execution that day.  Olivia almost didn't let her out of the house when it was time to go.  She wanted to hear more.

"Olivia," Robert touched the top of her head stopping her momentarily.

"Me not Olivia!  Me Jack Spawow!" she smiled up at her father.

"Can you go into the other room to fight the evil captain, please?"

"Kay, matey!" she turned to Jessie, "Come and get me Catterwine!"  The two children ran out of the room and all the adults looked at each other.

"She really looks up to Jack, doesn't she?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ever since she laid eyes on him," Harriet said slightly distracted.

"What I don't understand," Will started to pace the room, "is that he said that he loved her.  That he would die for her, and then he just leaves her behind."

"Wouldn't it better to leave the one you love behind, knowing that they would never be in immediate danger, than to take them with you and have them killed right before your eyes?" Robert reasoned.

Will lowered his eyes and nodded his head, "True . . . I guess I was still thinking of the old Jack I used to know.  The one who didn't – or should I say couldn't- attach himself to one woman and one woman only."

"So what are we going to do?" Elizabeth spoke up.  The rest of the room went into deep thought about what was to happen next.

Robert got up from the arm of the chair where his wife was sitting, "I think we all could use some good tea.  We will be here quite a while."

***

The next day the Turners wouldn't come back to discuss the next step.  They hadn't come up with anything in the past three days, and the Turners decided to take a break on the plan for a day, and decided to use the day to spend with their children.

Harriet stood at the railing of the staircase in the early morning.  The sun still hadn't made it's appearance and neither had Katerina.  Harriet was very worried that her cousin would start to waste away if she did not do something with herself soon.  Olivia began to think that she wasn't even with them any longer.  She barely even knew that one of her favorite people was only a few doors down from her bedroom.

Harriet heard a door behind her open and turned to see Kat actually out of bed and walking along the side of the window.  She smiled and stood to walk over to her cousin, "Well, I've never seen you up before the sun."

"Well, how many times have _you been up before the sun?" Kat asked looking out the East facing windows.  She stared out and watched the horizon with such intensity, as if she was waiting for something to happen._

She didn't look like a person that was trapped in her room for three days without any communication with others.  Her eyes were not bloodshot as Harriet thought they would be.  She was getting sleep, and her body still held her healthy form.  For all Harriet knew, she was normal.  As if she was just starting another day, maybe another life.

"You are right.  This is my first time that I have been awake this early," Harriet said watching the face of her cousin search the bay, "But what about you?"

"I have done this every morning since I was on the Black Pearl."

"Done what?"

"Watch the sun light up the sky with the colors of the legendary phoenix and give birth to a whole new day," Kat turned her head to her cousin and nodded to the windows, trying to get her to watch also, "Just bring me that horizon."

Harriet followed her lead and watched as the golden orb of the sun brought to the sky more colors than she ever thought possible.  The dark sky lit up with oranges, reds and light lavenders.  The colors danced with each other with such majesty that Harriet could not believe her eyes.

"You got to see this every morning?" she asked Kat with awe reigning through out her voice.

"If the night before didn't tire me out too hard."

"How did you know to watch it?" Harriet couldn't turn her head away from the sight unfolding before her.

"Jack showed me," Kat said above a whisper as the stars began to fade.

Harriet now turned to her cousin to see if she had involuntarily brought back more harmful memories.   She watched the reds and purples cross Kat's features, waiting for the shining trails of tears to cover her cheeks.  After a few minutes Harriet's face went to confusion when no tears or signs of mourning were visible.  Was she perhaps over the misfortune?  Was she better?  Before she could ask Kat began to explain.

"I cannot cry any longer," Kat turned away from the window, seeing the sun projecting the shadows of the hung pirates out of the port, "No matter how I try the tears will not come."

"Perhaps you have done all your crying," Harriet offered an explanation of her own.

"No.  I have realized that not one human body could possibly cry all the tears that I want- or need to," she and Harriet walked back to her room and sat on the chairs beside the bed.  She fumbled with her hands, trying to get her body to react, yet no emotion could be seen in her face or her once exuberant eyes.

"What is wrong?" Harriet asked placing her hand on both of Kat's.

"What is wrong!?" Kat jumped up from the small chair, "I cannot cry and I want to!  I want to show the pain that is in my heart!  I want to mourn properly!  I want to be able to sit out by the table with you and your family and not shut myself away in this room!  I want to walk the streets and smile at strangers as I used to do!" she paused for a moment and then continued, "Tears will not come to these eyes!  Pain will not show in my face!  My eyes are slowly growing to a dull color no more recognizable than my father's!  Don't you see, Harriet?  I am turning into the person whom I hate the most . . . my father."

"Katerina . . . don-"

"But I don't care anymore," Kat whispered, looking out the open window of her bedroom that looked over another part of the bay.

"What?"

"I'm giving up.  Let my father do what he wants with me," Kat laid down on the bed, "It does not matter any longer."

"It does too matter!" she stepped up to the bed, making sure her cousin could see her, "Your father wants you to marry Belstrude, when you know he is not the one you love."

"Because the one I love left me here and it is my entire fault!" Kat screamed.

"It is not your fault, Kat!  It is mine!" Harriet let out a breath of frustration, "I'm sorry."

"How is it that you come to that conclusion?"

"When I went to tell Jack about the alleyway . . . I told him to think of what was best for you and he took it the wrong way.  I am so sorry . . . I just wanted what was best for you."

"So he did," Kat said.

"Then if you understand, why do you blame yourself?"

"Because I just have to be so damn fragile!  Everyone treats me as if I was going to break.  At least Jack and the Pearl's crew understood that I was trying to make something of myself.  But then again, Jack always knew when I was going to get into trouble and was there to save me.  Maybe that was another reason he left me behind, he didn't want to save me anymore."

"He saved you because he loved you," Harriet sat on Kat's bed, "Listen Kat, are you willing to marry Belstrude and forget about the love that left to sea, which you will not even follow?"

"That's the problem!  I cannot forget him!" she sat up straight on the bed, "Jack ordered me to stay here until I forget what we had together.  I can never forget that.  I can never leave."

"I never thought I would see the day that I'd see you in such a pitiful state," Harriet shook her head and got off the bed, "You are a true idiot if you do not see it."

"See what?"

"Do you even know what you two had?" Harriet asked watching Kat think and then shake her head, "Think about that, Kat.  How can you forget something you do not understand?"

"But I know I love him!"

"Yes, and _I know he loves you, but neither of you knew what you had," she looked at Kat to see a small glint of hope flowing back into Kat's eyes, "Hopefully you will give my daughter the pleasure of seeing one of her favorite people today.  I hope you understand that she admires you . . . both you and Jack."_

Kat laid back into her pillow and turned to Harriet when she opened the door to leave, "Harriet . . ."

"Yes?"

"Tell Olivia that I will try- no, that I will see her at breakfast today," Kat whispered and Harriet nodded as she closed the door.

***

Later that morning at breakfast, the whole family sat at the table, trying to keep Olivia in her seat.  Her mother kept pushing her down while Robert just looked on with an amused smile.

"You're much help, Robert," Harriet smiled pushing Olivia down for the tenth time.

"But you are doing such a good job of entertaining me."

"Maybe I can tame the little rascal," Kat stood at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Kat!" Olivia popped up from her seat and turned to see Kat walking toward her.

"Now what have I told you about listening to your mother?" Kat tickled the little girl in her seat, "You always listen to your mother.  She is a very wise woman."

Kat and Harriet smiled at each other and nodded their heads.

"I see that the dead do arise," Robert commented, scooting out a chair for Kat, "And right on time . . . three days."

"Very funny, Robert," Kat commented piling food upon her plate and took medium sized bites.

"How is the day treating you?" Harriet asked after Kat finished her meal.

"Better that yesterday," Kat said before drinking the rest of her milk.

"Olivia wan' go shops!" Olivia tugged at Kat's arm, "Kat take Olivia?"

"I would love to take you, Olivia," Kat said surprising Harriet and Robert, "It is about time that I got fresh air.  Do you object me taking her out shopping today?"

"Not at all," Harriet said surprised.

"All righ then, I'll race you to your room," Kat started to walk fast toward the staircase as Olivia ran to catch up.

"She seemed in high spirits today," Robert said.

"It seems that way, yes.  She is just hiding her pain, Robert. . . . for Olivia."

Up in Olivia's room Kat helped her to get dressed in a casual dress.  As Olivia tried to find her favorite dress- the one she met Jack in- Kat looked around the room and found her old bandana on the edge of Olivia's bed.

"Olivia, where did you get this?" she held the bandana in her hand.

"Found in dress," Olivia explained while bringing over her dress, "Wan wear this one."

Kat took the dress from the little girl and looked blankly at the bandana.  Olivia came up to her and touched her hand.

"You wan' back?" she pointed to the bandana.

"No," Kat smiled, "You keep it, darling.  Just make sure that no one throws it away."

The little girl nodded and got Kat to help her with her dress.  After they were done dressing Olivia it was Kat's turn to get dressed up again.  Kat let Olivia pick out her dress and quickly dressed into the cream colored dress and they were off to the market.

Three hours of shopping went by.  Kat watched Olivia as she skipped from shop to shop humming ht song 'A Pirate's Life for me.'  Kat caught her arm and asked her where she had heard the song.  Olivia simply told her that her 'Uncle Jack' was humming it when she last saw him.  Kat stopped at the sound of his name and how Olivia called him her uncle.  She turned toward the direction of the sea and gave a loud sigh.

"You miss Uncle Jack?" Olivia tugged at her dress.

"Very much so," Kat said trying to keep a small smile on her face.

"Don' wowy . . . Uncle Jack come back.  He pwomised Olivia," she said proudly, "When I old enuff, Jack says he come back to take Olivia on big ship!"

Kat smiled and giggled at the small girl's movements to emphasize the word 'big', "How are you so sure, Olivia?"

"Gave his wowd!" Olivia said in a final tone while stopping her foot down, "Jack come back!"

Kat took her by the hand and started on their way home, "All right, I believe you.  But I think that it is just about time for lunch."

"Olivia want to stay at shops!"

"How about this?  While we are walking home, I can teach you the words to Jack's song.  Then you can sing it, instead of just humming it?  How does that sound, to you?"

"Yea!"

***

As Kat and Olivia entered the home, Harriet stood waiting for their return.

"Hello, what's the matter?" Kat asked seeing the stern face of Harriet, "I'm sorry for being late, I was teaching a song to Olivia.  Did we miss lunch?"

"Olivia, would you please go and find your father?" Harriet knelt down to eye level with her child, "Will you go show him the pretty things you bought at the shops?"

Olivia nodded and began to kip down the hall, shouting parts of the song as she went.  Harriet turned back to Kat and held her shoulders, "I have more than a bit of bad news."

"No . . . Jack-"

"He is fine, Kat.  This is about Dena," Harriet looked her in the eyes, "Dena was killed a few weeks ago.  She was found by your father's stables.  Apparently someone wanted your horse, but Dena protected it."

Kat found a chair and nearly collapsed in it from the shock, "Why did not you tell me about this sooner?"

"Because I just heard it myself."

"By whom?" Kat stood up, demanding the answer.

Before Harriet could reply, Olivia came back running into the room and clasped herself to her mother's skirt, "Olivia, what is the matter, darling?"

"Bad man in woom," Olivia pushed herself hard on her mother.

"What?" Kat asked stepping toward the door, but stopped as soon as a figure stepped into the hallway.

"Hello daughter," Arthur Benikins stood before her, "You know what glorious day this is?"

Kat sneered and glared at her father, "Wednesday?"

"Good guess," he snickered and walked over to her, grabbing her so she wouldn't move, "Today is you wedding day.  Your dress awaits you in your room."

Kat was thrown at the stairs, but she stopped herself and looked back at him, "Why didn't you tell me about Dena?"

"She was killed.  Quite simple actually.  I didn't want to deal with it . . . you know, with females being so emotional and all I wanted you to be happy this day."

"You think that forcing me to marry someone I do not love would make me happy?" she yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"It would once you appreciated it," he looked at her, "Now get dressed."

"Father!"

He ignored her and looked at Harriet on his way out, "Make sure she is ready in three hours," he didn't wait or a response and walked out the door.

"What are we going to do?" Harriet wondered, looking down at Olivia.

"Get ready for my wedding," Kat slowly trudged up the stairs to her room to find an absolutely beautiful gown.  In stead of commenting on its beauty or wonder how much it must have cost, she wanted the rip it in two.  She wanted to see it sink to the bottom on the ocean.

Another knock came at thee door and Harriet opened to find Will Turner, "I saw her father, what is going on?"

"Will, we need your help," Harriet took him to the side, "Do you know of any ships that may leave to day and let a woman on board?"

"I know a good ship that would not ask questions," Will told her getting the hint.

"Perfect," Harriet commented, "Tell them they will have one more joining them soon."

***

At the end of three hours Kat found herself at the end of a red carpet and at least a hundred people to either side of her.  She felt her lungs fighting for breath underneath her corset and the tight fitting wedding dress over that.  It was a beautiful dress that she would have usually found herself envious of, but she would give it up, just to be free.  She dragged her feet, hoping that at any point during the walk she would see Jack and the crew jumping over the walls and take her back to the Pearl, but no such help was found.  She kept her head down feeling as if this was her own execution, because after the ceremony, she would have no soul.  She saw Elizabeth and Will on one side of the aisle, and saw Will give her half smile.  She was about to smile back if it wasn't for the people standing at the other end of the aisle.

At the end of the aisle Timothy Belstrude waited for her and her father along side him.  She closed her eyes remembering the warning her father gave her just an hour ago, 'If you decide to run, you will be hunted down and tried for piracy.'  She cringed when he patted her back as he left her room, and as soon as he closed the door she tore open on of her smaller pillows in anger.

Kat made it to the altar and stood facing Timothy.  He wore a happy smile that could not even compare to Olivia's joyous face.  Kat didn't look into his eyes . . . she couldn't.  Btu she could pierce into her father's.

The ceremony began and Kat's mind raced, 'I can't do this!  I can't give up!  I got find Jack!'

Harriet's words came back to her mind, 'Nothing in this world . . .  No matter who says it isn't right . . . It's up to what you two _have together . . .'_

'And I still have to figure out what that is.  And there is only one way to do it!' Kat thought, picking her head back up and looking at the Minister.

"Katerina Benikins, do you take Captain Timothy Belstrude-"

"No," Kat said slipping her hands out of Timothy's.

"Katerina . . ." her father warned, "You don't do through with this you will be charged with piracy and hanged!"

"Then I will die with pirate dignity!" she shouted and started to walk down the aisle.  Will jumped up from his seat and raced down the street and into a small shop that no one saw.  Kat's father raced after her, grabbing her arm, "Let me go father!"

"Marry or die!" he yelled at her.  She looked around her and couldn't find one sword or pistol that could have been some assistance.

'These people are just waiting to be robbed,' Kat thought to herself, 'Was I really that oblivious?'

Her father wasn't going to let go and no one else seemed to be doing anything to help her.  She had to take matters into her own hands.  She turned around to face her father and directly connected her closed fist to his face.  It gave him a good enough shock to release her arm.

Kat saw the expression on Belstrude's face, "I'm sorry, Timothy.  Find yourself another girl, mate."  She ran down the aisle as best she could with the long skirt and went around the same corner Will had only a moment ago.

Harriet grabbed her as she ran through the street and flung her into a small shop.  The shop was near empty and apparently closed.  Kat gasped for air in the constraints of the tight, whale bon corset.  She let Harriet walk her to the back of the shop while Robert kept a good eye out for the guards.

"I knew that you would come.  Thank goodness Will gave us a head start that you were coming," Harriet smiled, helping Kat out of her dress, "How did Belstrude take it?"

"Don't . . . know . . ." Kat strained to get her corset off, "Now I know why they make us wear these.  So we can't escape so easily if we deicide to run."

Harriet laughed as she handed the riding clothes to Kat from the front of the changing doors, "So how did you get away, may I ask?"

"Easy, I ran as fast as I could with that blooming dress and bloody corset on," Kat stepped out from behind the changing doors with a pair of black riding pants, and white silk shirt and the good pair of boots that Jack had given her.  She let her hair down and shook her head a few times to make sure none of it was still up.

"That's it?" Harriet asked a little shocked, "I mean your father was standing right there."

Kat looked out from underneath her hair, "Well, I had to punch my father, but I think I can live with that decision."

Harriet handed her a bag which was filled half way, "I has everything that you might need, and a few things that you always said you couldn't live without.  I got it together just in case."

Kat smiled and hugged her cousin, "You know that I will  not be able to come back?"

"Oh you will eventually come back," Harriet looked at her, "You're always up for a good challenge."

"I will miss you," Kat said, "Give Olivia a kiss for me."

"Oh!" Harriet brought something out from her bag sitting nearby, "Olivia wanted me to give you this.  She says you told her to keep it, but she knew how much it meant to you."

Kat smiled and took the blue bandana from Harriet's grasp.  She quickly tied it around her head o keep her hair down.  Robert soon motioned them to the door.

"There's the ship as Will said," Robert said pointing to a small merchant ship.

"All right," Kat put the bag on her shoulder and took a breath, "Before I go . . . Harriet, make sure that Dena is properly remembered here.  She deserves at least to have that."

Harriet nodded and gave Kat another hug.  Robert kissed her on each cheek and nodded when the coast was clear.  Kat ran to the ship and made sure the captain understood her situation and nodded.  She climbed on the ship as the rest of the crew followed.

Harriet and Robert held each other and watched the ship set sail.  The guards ran around the port, looking everywhere they could and still couldn't find Kat.  The couple smiled at one another seeing a waving form from the boat.

"I will miss her terribly," Harriet said.

"It defiantly will be a little less busy around here without her."

"I hope she finds him . . . I really do."

/////////

The sun was setting when Kat lost sight of Port Royal.  She hugged her bag into her chest and heard something start to crinkle.  She opened the bag and took out a rolled up piece of paper.  She unrolled it to see an illustration of Jack staring back at her.  It was the wanted poster she hid in her bottom drawer.

"I swear Harriet, nothing is hidden from you," Kat shook her head and her brow suddenly furrowed when she saw a handkerchief.

She slowly too the handkerchief out of the bag and carefully unwrapped a small painting of herself.  She looked at it and remembered that it was the same one she gave Dena years ago.  She looked at it with a faint smiled and turned it over to find a small note to . . . her.

            _Dear Katerina._

_                        I don't know how much longer your father is going to put up with me.  Ever since you have left . . . nothing seems worth it anymore.  Worth the pain.  I pray and hope every night that you are happy and loved.  No matter what, do not give up, dear Katerina, everything will work out for the better.  I love you as any mother would lover her daughter.  You have grown up to be a fine woman and one day will make a man very happy.  I hope with all my being that you will find love where ever you are.  And once you do, hold on tight and never let go.  Don't make my mistake . . . don't ever let go._

_                                                                                    Your Dena_

"Oh Dena," Katerina sighed, "I only wish I got to say good-bye to you."

The sea turned black as the night overcame the sky, "But do not worry, Dena.  I cannot lose my heart.  You taught me better than that.  Nothing on this world or beyond will stop or end my love . . . true love," Katerina stared at the moon and stars . . .  and for the first time in quite a while, she thanked God that she was alive.

**A/N**:  So wha' now?  Wha' do ye think?  Good . . . bloody bad?  Give me feed back.  Sorry there was no Jack in this chapter, but Kat had to get away somehow righ'?  Righ'.  I promise jack will be in the next chapter.  No worries, mates!  Kat is on her way to find Jack!  Keep Reviewin'!

            ^-~ Ana


	16. The Elusive Jack Sparrow

Chapter 16:  The Elusive Jack Sparrow 

            Kat sat up on the mast of the merchant ship, the Silver Maiden, which she had escaped Port Royal and her father on.  It wasn't as grand as the Black Pearl, but what ship was?  She looked out over the ocean watching the sunlight dance over the rolling waves.  She wasn't able to watch the sunrise that morning, and wouldn't be able to on this ship since the captain had a strict curfew for the whole crew.  It was a small price to pay in Kat's eyes since she got away from Port Royal and her father's oppressive hand.  She was out on the sea, free to find Jack and see him again . . . if she could find him.

            Jack . . . where was he?

            When she planned to go out to sea to look for him, she never thought past getting on a ship.  In her thoughts, she always pictured looking around a corner and there he would be, waiting for her.  For that to happen she would have to be on dry land, and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Mr. Fresbsas, the captain of the Sliver Maiden, said that they wouldn't be reaching land for another week.  Kat agreed to help with whatever she could to pay for her voyage on the ship.  At first Fresbsas wouldn't hear of it, but after she got started, he didn't stop her.  He was a very nice man and reminded Kat of Mr. Gibbs aboard the Black Pearl.  She usually ate with the captain since she didn't know the rest of the crew very well.  Kat knew that most of the time men first try their hand at merchant sailing if they are between pirate ships and didn't think that it would be too good of an idea to eat with the crew anyways.  The captain was like an older brother, but because of his age, Kat saw him maybe even as a father figure.  After all, he was at least her father's age.

The voyage on the Silver Maiden was not that bad and Kat had the same duties that she had on the Pearl.  She often found herself helping in the ropes and sitting on the mast, looking out on the clear Caribbean waters for miles.  She often had time to herself and sat up on the rigging catching sea animals jump out of the ocean.  She thought of herself as one of those animals, because she was now free.  She was at home on the sea.  But at least the sea animals knew where they were going.  Even when she could see everything, there was a down side . . . nearly everyone can watch her.

Pidus, one of the other mast hands, was intrigued by the woman ever since she boarded the ship.  He too joined the crew at Port Royal.  He had been a drifter for the past few years, getting jobs on sailing ship wherever he could find them.  He was eighteen when the house he was staying at threw him out and that was near four years ago.  With a height of near six feet, he stood out from the rest of the crew.  His ragged brown hair covered most of his face and his eyes giving him a mysterious aura.  His body wasn't that built, but his arms were strong enough to strangle anyone he pleased.

When Kat first came on the ship Pidus was the first one to volunteer to be Kat's guide to the ship and the ropes.  The captain actually didn't want him to guide her around the ship, since Pidus just came aboard as well, and took care of that part himself.  But since Pidus did seem to know how the mast and ropes worked he let Pidus supervise Kat as she worked.  Most of the time she never needed help and he had to resort to sitting above her and watch her at work.  He soon found himself attracted to young Kat and couldn't help but compliment her on everything he could think of.  Unknown to him, Kat only saw it as kindness and spent a good amount of time with Pidus when she wasn't with the captain.

Kat tied the last of the rigging and wiped the sweat from her brow with her hand.  She nodded at the job well done and sat on the side of the mast, swinging her legs back and forth.  Pidus noticed Kat was done with her work and climbed down to her.

"So ye are done all ready, aye?" he said looking at the ropes swinging in the light wind.

"Yes, I do believe I am, Mr. Pidus," Kat put her hands behind her head and looked at the sky and at the clouds.

"Wha' ye thinkin' 'bout?" Pidus asked sitting across from her.

"My original captain," Kat said with a sigh, "I miss him."

"I though' ye came from a wealthy family in Port Royal," Pidus said with a questioning tone.

"I do, but I sailed on a pirate ship for months a little while ago, until my captain made the mistake of returning to Port Royal."

"Was 'e hanged?"

"No," Kat sighed and closed her eyes while her voice barely reached a whisper, "…he escaped."

"Then why ye be 'ere 'stead of on yer ship?"

"Because my captain thought that the only way to keep me safe was to leave me behind," Kat picked her head up and looked at the horizon, "But I can take care of myself and I will find the Black Pearl and her captain."

"Ye are talkin' 'bout Captain Jack Sparrow?" he asked amazed.

"Yes, why?"

"No wonder ye be missin' 'em so much.  He was always good with the ladies, Sparrow was."

"Excuse me?  What do you mean by that?" Kat asked standing against the center mast.

"Ye love a man tha' never loves back, I'm afraid," he said putting her hands behind him innocently.

"You take that back!" Kat began to advance.

"Katerina dear!" Captain Fresbsas shouted from below, "It's time for a break.  Ye want to take a short walk 'round me ship?"

"Aye, aye sir!" Kat called down, then turned to Pidus, "Good day Mr. Pidus."

He squinted once hearing his name used in such a hateful manner.  Kat clung to a rope and climbed down to meet the round captain by the mast.  She smiled as he offered an arm and took it to start their walk.

"Aye Kat, ye deserve a man tha' will love ye back," he said to himself, "An' I be he."

***

Kat took her dinner to her small cabin below deck.  Her cabin was separated from the rest of the crew seeing that she was the only female on board.  The floor was covered with rags and pieces of wood.  Apparently the room was used as a type of storeroom before she came along.  Boxes and different items still cluttered the corners of the room, but Kat lived with it.  It was the only place she had on the whole ship to call her own.

Kat put her plate of food on her makeshift bed, a hammock, and started to spruce up the room.  Before she could get halfway through the room, her hunger overcame her urge for tidiness and she collapsed on the floor.  She crawled over to her plate and began to eat straight off of it.  She left her plate on the hammock and just felt for the food with her hand as she sat on the floor.  She looked up at the small window that showed the night sky.

A sigh escaped her lips and she bit into a thick piece of meat.  She felt a little bad for having the captain eat alone, especially since he had been so nice to her.  But she needed some time to herself.  For the past half week she has been in company with men, and not one of them really knew her.  At least on the Black Pearl Kat had Anamaria to pour her heart to.  Even Mr. Cotton was a good listener, but how much talking could his parrot do back?

She stuffed the other half of the piece of the meat in her mouth and started to chew with thought, 'How can I start to look for him when I'm not even on land?  Where do I start?  How can I tell that I'm on the right track?'

She lowered her eyes from the window and looked at the ground, "Where are you Jack?  I miss you so much.  Nothing seems to be the same...absolutely nothing."

Rolling down to the floor on her side she rested her head on one of her hands and began to play with some of the woodchips with the other.  Time couldn't pass any slower than when she was in her room.  Thinking . . . just immersing her mind in thought.

Kat was shaken out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the door.  Kat got up and walked to the door, thinking it was the captain.

"I'm sorry captain, but I am in no mood for compa-"

She stopped short when she opened the door and saw Pidus standing with two cups of what looked like wine in each hand, "'Ello Kat.  I just though' ye would like some of the wine."

"Hello Mr. Pidus," Kat said calmly looking at the wine glass then back at the man.  She still was a little sore with him from earlier and wasn't in a very good mood to talk, "Thank you for the offer, but I already have what I need."

Pidus stopped her from closing the door on him, "I wan' te say I'm sorry, lass."

Kat paused and looked at him from behind the door, "For what?"

"Fer wha' I said 'bout Cap'n Sparrow.  Yer righ' te say 'e be a good cap'n," he added with a pleading tone in his voice.

Kat sighed and opened the door to let him in, "Please come in."

Pidus smiled and handed her a goblet of the wine and sat on the box that hadn't been moved to another room.  Kat looked into the goblet and put it on the old beau that was put in her room from the captain's quarters.  She picked up her plate and sat down on her hammock.  She spooned around the remaining meal with the knife and looked at her plate.

"Ye should try the wine.  It be one 'o the best," Pidus spoke up, drinking a little from his goblet.

"I'm not in the mood for wine," she looked up at him, "I do accept your apology, but I am still quite upset with you."

"I only was sayin' wha' I 'eard 'bout Sparrow," he said defensively.

"That is the problem.  People go by what they hear, not by what they know of a person."

"Wha' is there to know 'o a pirate?"

"Much more than any 'civilized' person would account," Kat said harshly, "You know, I consider myself a pirate."

"Ye do?  How's tha'?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I sailed under a pirate flag, under a command of a pirate captain," she said happily kicking her legs a little from side to side, " and I was out on the sea, helping to raid settlements -peacefully may I add- and I was happy.  I was so happy."

"Ye know, I could turn ye in to the guards at the next port with the thin's yer tellin' me."

"I bet my father would love you to do so," Kat nodded her head, "Yes, he would be so happy he would probably give you a good twenty pounds and give you a front row seat to my execution."

"Execution?" Pidus got up and walked over to the beau, grabbed her goblet of wine and walked back over to her, "Ye can't lead me to believe tha' yer own papa would wan' ye dead."

"Turn me in and see," Kat offered.

"No, I think I keep ye around," Pidus offered her the goblet again, "Now drink up.  Ye don' know wha' ye be missin'."

Kat looked at the goblet in Pidus's hand and his smile.  Her own smile began to fade and she stood up, putting the plate of food back on the hammock.  She took the goblet from his hand and looked into it.  She studied its color and caught a strange smell coming from the golden goblet.  Her eyes began to squint in thought.  Pidus looked at her as if he was scared of something.

"You sure this is of such fine quality?" Kat asked, trying to cover her suspensions of the wine.

"Aye, I'm sure," he pushed the cup to her lips and pulled up his drink to his own.

Kat put the cup to her lips, but did not allow any to enter her mouth or her gullet.  She pretended to swallow the fake wine and smiled along with Pidus.  He pulled down his cup from his lips and looked at Kat expectantly.  She had a good idea of what he was up to now and knew what real wine and run smelt like from being around Jack as much as she was.

She smiled at his confused expression and walked over to the door of her cabin, "Well, I've had better.  I think it is time you left."

Pidus walked slowly up to her and closed the door with one hand, "I don' think so."

Kat stared into his eyes and finally saw the danger shine through.  She breathed in a deep breath and threw the cup of wine in his face.  She tried to open the door, but Pidus grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground.  She let out a gasp as she hit the floor and snapped her head in his direction as he walked briskly over to her.  He leaned down and held her on the floor.

"Ye could 'ave forgotten 'em.  Ye could 'ave loved me!" he yelled in her face, keeping a handful of her hair in his hand, "Sparrow would never treat ye like I would."

Kat struggled in his grip and tried to get a hold of the knife that was sitting on her plate in her hammock.  Pidus tried to lean forward to kiss her when she finally got her hand around the handle of the knife and cut him across the cheek.  He yelled and pulled back from her.  Kat stumbled to get up and kept her eyes on his movements.

"Ye wrench!" he yelled at her holding his face and looking at the blood on his hand every so often.

"I am not **_your_** wrench!" she held the knife in front of her, "Now let me out!"

"Ye sure ain't me wrench!  Yer Jack's!"

"You bastard!" she rushed forward and hit him in the chest.  She pushed past him and made it out to the main deck.  Pidus followed closely behind.  Kat ran watching over her shoulder and ran into some one ahead of her.  The person held her by the sides of the arms and she struggled and screamed.

"Let me go!"

"Kat! Lass, calm down," Captain Fresbsas looked at her.

Kat looked up at the chubby captain, "My God!  Pidus… he, he…he tried to…" Kat struggled to tell him.

Fresbsas looked behind her to see Pidus and glared at him.  His voice roared over the deck, "Pidus!"

Pidus's eyes grew huge and ran toward the cabins where the other crewmembers were absent at dinner.

"Ye all right, lass?" Fresbsas asked looking down at her.

"I want off at the next port, Captain," Kat said bluntly.

"Lass?" he asked surprised, "He'll be locked in the brig below.  He won't harm ye anymore."

"It doesn't matter," Kat said, "I'm sorry captain.  You are a wonderful person with a good heart, but I must leave and find what I have lost.  I cannot do that while I am on one ship."

"I understand," he nodded, "I will miss ye, lass.  You be a great member."

"Thank you."

"But I 'ave to warn ye.  The next port is very harsh."

"I can handle it," Kat rubbed her nose with the back of her hand and turned toward her cabin, "I'm going to start to pack.  See to it that you punish Pidus harshly."

"No problem there, Miss," he followed her toward the cabins to find Pidus.

***

Kat felt bad about leaving the Silver Maiden and her Captain behind, but she has seen some men get out of worse jams than the barracks on a merchant ship.  She couldn't take another chance, especially with Pidus being as mad as he was.  She was let off at a grungy looking at port that seemed oddly familiar.  She said good-bye to the captain and walked down the bad streets of the first port they came to.

Pirates were on every corner, most with a woman at their side.  Those who didn't have a woman on each arm called at her, and some even hounded her as she made her way through the streets.  She looked down the dirty streets trying to find something familiar when a flash of bright red caught her attention in a tavern.  She lifted one eyebrow and walked over to the tavern.  As soon as she opened the door she knew where she was. And she knew what the bright red object that caught her attention was.

"I though' ye were gone!" Tula screeched at Kat when she saw her walk through the tavern's doors, "Or are ye back to ruin more 'o me business?"

"I'm here for nothing of the sort," Kat pushed past the gaudy dressed woman and took a seat by the far wall, "I'm here for something to eat and for some information."

Tula took a seat across from her and folded her arms over her chest, "Wha' information ye be needin'?"

"Jack's location primarily," Kat said leaning forward.

"Which Jack would tha' be- oh… he left ye behind did he?  And now ye wish te find him?" Tula asked with a baby voice, trying to mock her, "It is to laugh!"

"Don't taunt me, Tula," Kat warned trying to get the woman to stop her wretched laughing, "I've grown much accustomed to picking fights."

"Tha' be a challenge?"

"If you take it as one, wretch!"

"Why ye-"

"Tula!  Wha' ye be doin' fightin' with a customer.  I think ye best go to ye corner," the waitress Darla came from the side of the tavern carrying yet another tray of rum in hand.

Tula glared, but then picked herself up and walked out of the tavern, her nose held high.  As soon as she got outside she found a man to entertain and Kat knew she wouldn't need to worry about her for a while.

"Why, hello Darla.  It's been a time since I've seen you," Kat said with a smile that caught the waitress's attention.

"'Ello there!" she sat down across from Kat, taking Tula's seat and sat her tray to the side, "Wha' ye be doin' in a place like this without Jack?"

"That's the problem.  I'm trying to find him.  Has he stopped by recently?"

"No, not tha' I've seen or 'eard.  Last time I saw him he was with ye," Darla eyed the kitchen seeing her boss looking at her and warily got up, "Sorry lass."

"Do you know where I can find a ship to get passage to another port?"

"Wha' port ye be lookin' to go to?"

"Where ever Jack may be," Kat said looking at Darla.

"Tha' would be Tortuga, then," Darla started to think hard, "There may be a good ship tha' won' try to take advantage of a sweet girl like ye."

"They try and they lose at least a hand," Kat said, "Where is the captain?"

"Over at table five," Darla nodded her head over her shoulder at a half drunk gentleman sipping on rum, "He seems sweet."

Suddenly the man starts yelling profanities at a passing pirate and calmed down again.  Kat raised her eyebrow and stood up.  Darla looked surprised at the man and then looked at Kat for a response.

"Aye, but don' take me word fer it," she gave a nervous smile.

"I trust your judgment," Kat patted Darla on the back and lifted her bag on her shoulder.  She smiled and made her way over to the man as Darla went to tell off the men fighting at the other end of the tavern.

Kat remembered the first time she came into the tavern and how disgusted she was by the men sitting at the tables.  She now looked at them and understood where they were coming from.  Even if they come from a drunken rage.  The sea was harsh, and it was even worse when you didn't have any company.

Before she reached the man at table five, two men stepped in front of her, blocking the way.

"Excuse me," Kat said trying to step between them.

"Now wha' a purdy thin' we 'ave 'ere," one of them said.

"I said move aside," Kat placed her hands on her hips starting to get angry with the two pirates.

"Look at this, then!  A woman be orderin' ye 'bout!" the other said, "Wha' are ye goin' to do love?  Beat us?"

Kat's eyes went a flame and she punched the pirate with a good right hook and brought him to the ground with a knife held to his throat.  She noticed that he was knocked unconscious and got off the man.  She put her small dagger-like knife back into her boot and looked down at him.

"I'm not your love," Kat said with venom then looked at the other man, "Do you want to taste the blade for your friend here, or are you going to run?"

The man backed away and ran out the door.  Kat smirked to herself and walked over to the man still whispering profanities and something about a dancing, rainbow monkey.  Kat stepped by his side, dropping her bag to the side of her right leg.

"I would like passage to Tortuga on your ship," Kat started, looking down at the man.

"Ye 'ave it," the man hiccupped.

Kat stood there perplexed on the fact that he let her have passage so quickly and without a mention a price, "When do we ship out, Captain?"

"As soon as I sober up," he tilted in his seat.

Kat held him up in his seat and sat down next to him, "I'll wait with you then."  Darla soon came by and gave her some free meat on the house and a piece of good luck.

***

Jack leaned on the railing of his ship, watching the waves below him rock the ship in a soothing fashion.  At least, the waves would have been soothing if he wasn't in such a bad mood.  A mood that took over as soon as he left Kat crying on the beach at Port Royal.  The crew noticed it and didn't want to do anything to upset the Captain.  Therefore they stuck to their duties and only bothered the captain when it was of the utmost importance.

The sun was near the surface of the water and Jack took a good, deep breath of the salt air.  Nothing would help him to feel better than a good look at that far horizon and a new day approaching.  Although, today- just like every other day since they left Port Royal- the rising sun gave no comfort.  It gave no assurance of a new day and a new chance at life.  All it brought were old memories and desires.

Jack hit the railing of the Pearl with a closed fist and looked at the red and orange sun, "It ain't the same anymore.  It jus' ain't the same."

"Well, 'o course it ain't the same, Cap'n," Jack turned around to see Anamaria approaching with a brown blanket draped over her arms.

"Wha's tha' suppose to mean, Anamaria?" Jack asked turning his attention back to the sun and horizon.

"Ye know perfectly well wha' I be talking 'bout, Cap'n," Anamaria stood next to him, "It ain't the same because she ain't 'ere no more."

"She 'as nothin' to do with this," Jack said harshly turning his head to the side away from Anamaria.

"Ye miss 'er, jus' as everyone else does on this ship," she tried to get him to look at her, "Ye know I'm righ'."

"No, yer wrong," Jack looked at her, trying to keep a strong face, "It was better tha' she left.  We can finally get back to business."

"Wha' business, Jack?  We 'aven't been out on a good plunder since she was last with us.  And ye know tha' she was a great distraction while we did the collectin'."

"She don't deserve to live like tha'.  She deserves a house- a mansion.  With a warm fire every night, and nice rockin' chair and time to raise her children."

"She deserves to live the life she chooses, Jack!" Anamaria shouted, "Everyone agrees with me."

"I don'," he dropped his head again.

"Well, tha's because ye wanted the best fer her.  Now, where 'as tha' ended ye?  Yer feeling hurt and sorry fer yerself, while she is probably endin' up marryin' some no good, two bit navy captain!  How's tha' fair to 'er Jack?"

"She's safe," Jack turned around and began to retreat to his cabin.

"Oh no ye don'!" Anamaria stepped between him and his cabin.

"Out of the way Anamaria."

"Not until ye say ye are wrong and agree to go back fer 'er."

"Tha's an order," Jack growled and Anamaria had to step out of his way.

"Ye 'ave to be the most cowardice pirate cap'n I 'ave ever seen," she mumbled.

"Wha'?" Jack turned around and looked Anamaria in the eyes, "I left her to keep her safe, and now ye say tha' I am a coward."

"Exactly," Anamaria looked up at him, trying to stare him down, "Because ye won' admit tha' ye love 'er as much as we all know ye really do.  Ain't tha' righ'?"

"Don' push me, Anamaria."

"Don' ye, _Cap'n_.  Answer me question."

Jack struggled within himself and looked back at her after a few moments, "All righ'!  Ye wan' to know the truth?"

"Tha's wha' I be tryin' to drag out from ye."

"I do luv 'er.  I luv 'er more than anyone will ever know.  But… it ain't right!"

"Wha' ain't righ?"

"Fer a pirate to luv!  And to fall fer a civilized woman, no less!"

"'Ave ye taken' a look at Kat, recently?" Anamaria asked with a chuckle, "She chose her own path away from civilized ways.  She be more of a pirate than I be at times.  Ye can't tell yer heart who to love.  It jus' 'appens out of no where."

"How do ye know?"

"I was in love once."

"Than ye fell out of it!"

"But ye and Kat… tha' can last," Anamaria looked at the sun, "As sure as tha' sun rises, Cap'n, she will love ye."

"How do ye know?" he challenged.

"She told me," Anamaria smiled and walked past him, "I jus' wan' ye two to be happy.  And ye very well can't be happy if ye are apart!"

Jack looked at his feet and didn't say anything back.  Anamaria looked at him from over her shoulder.

"So, where we be headin'?"

"I need to think," Jack said holding his head in his hand and looking over the ocean to a bit of land in the far distance, "I think a stop in Tortuga is called fer."

"Tortuga it be then, Cap'n," Anamaria went down the stairs near the deck and went down to her cabin to get ready for the day ahead.

Jack stayed out on the deck to watch the rest of the sunrise then made his way back to his cabin.  He went over to his desk where he picked up an empty bottle of women's perfume.  A small smile formed on his face as he looked at the dainty bottle.

"I 'ave a lot of thinkin' to do."

A/N: So, what do you guys think?  Not bad?  I'm sorry it took so long again.  Over the next week I am to complete five projects for the same class!  Talk about work.  But I will get the next chapter up before I go back to school.  I'm hoping maybe to finish the whole fic by that time, but don't give your hopes up!  Sorry I messed the goal of making it on Christmas.  But Happy Holidays anyway!  

^.~ Ana


	17. Finding Jack

A/N: I hope you guys had a great Christmas and a happy new year!  I was in a writing mood so I bring you chapter seventeen, and there is more to come.  Go on now… read the chapter.  *Shoos readers toward the new chapter with her hands* Go now.  ^-~

Chapter 17: Finding Jack

            Kat was hit in the shoulder with the heavy hand of the now sober captain.  She fluttered her eyes open careful so that none of the sunlight would enter into them.  The captain gave her a smug look and nodded to the doorway of her small cabin.  Kat nodded her head and slowly got up, gathering her bag that she used as a pillow the night before.  It was bad enough that she had to sleep in a tiny room that wasn't even fit for a cabin boy, but she nothing to sleep on, which meant she had to do with what she had.

            The captain prodded at her again as her eyes began to slowly close and open as if she was going back to sleep.  She ran her fingers through her hair a bit and waved at the captain's hand.  He nodded down to her and left the small room.  Kat tied her bandana back around her hair and noticed that now that the captain was sober, he didn't talk much at all.  He would mutter a few words and phrases, but other than that he kept his mouth shut.  She rubbed her back to get out any of the kinks that may have settled in during the night and slung her semi-heavy bag over her shoulder.

            Outside most of the crew was already halfway down the pier and Kat thought that was better.  They had no idea that she was even on the ship.  The captain had agreed to keep her presence on the boat quite in exchange for a few of the golden candleholders that Harriet had 'barrowed' from Arthur Benikins for Kat's journey.  It was one of the only ways to pay for the trip as the captain finally sobered up and asked her why she was on his ship as soon as they set sail.  Even though she had to pay for the trip she rather liked the sober version of the captain in comparison to his drunken, 'rainbow monkey' raving self.

She gives the captain a wave of the hand as she exits the boat, seeing that in fact Darla had a good judge of character when the captain gave her back one of the three candleholders she gave him in payment for her crossing.  She smiled and thanked the man as she walked down the pier toward the harsh streets of Tortuga.

The port of Tortuga was just as the one before.  The port's men followed every woman with interest, for they were in search of pleasure, especially if they were docked in here.  Men followed Kat some even stepped in her way asking how much.  Kat looked at each and everyone with disgust and just pushed them out of her way, saying that she was taken for the night.  Thankfully, that was all that had to be said for the majority of the pirates as they moved on to the next pretty thing on two legs.  Some needed a little more persuasion and Kat had to bring her new dagger from inside her boot.  They would eventually back off soon after that.

Kat passed many corners and alleyways until she passed a very familiar corner and very familiar wall.  She went over to the wall a discovered that there were still some scratch marks all over the surface.  Of course, what should she expect in a port like this, hardly anyone cleans up.  She put her fingertips over the harsh surface and traced the paths that her fingernails had made so many months ago.  She smirked to herself, unable to contain a small giggle that escaped from her lips.  Remembering that night that Jack had come to her rescue was nearly overwhelming to her.  She remembered how he came out of nowhere, grabbed her, ran like heck and then took her aboard the Pearl thinking he was getting some reward money.

Then it occurred to her the first time since she had arrived.  She was there to search for Jack.  Hopefully he wouldn't be very far away, if he was even at the port at all.  She sighed to herself and walked toward the other side of port were most of the boat traffic comes and goes.  Maybe if the Pearl was to come in, or already has, she could find what she was looking for.

"I'll find you Jack," she whispered under her breath walking through the streets, "No matter what it takes, I will find you."

***

Jack watched the other ships float silently in the harbor of Tortuga as his Pearl stood out above all the rest.  He had taken the less used harbor toward the back of Tortuga.  He wanted to keep a low profile since he had yet again escaped from certain death.  Even though Tortuga was a relatively safe port for pirates, there have been some circumstances where some authorities have caught a few pirates wanted in the Tortuga utopia.

Jack took a huge intake of air as he looked away from the land and toward the horizon heading toward Port Royal.  His crew had gone to shore, including Anamaria, but Jack had decided to stay on board for just a while longer.  Sure, he had said he needed to think, which usually he was set on a full night of his favorite beverage, but he had taken time to actually stopped to actually think and ponder over the situation.

He took off his hat and turned it over in his hands, then placed back on his head.  He gave another sigh, took a walk on the main deck, checking various sails and then found himself standing at the helm of the ship.  He looked to his side leaning a little on the solid wood in front of him.

'_Captain, are you so certain you know what you are doing_?'

A voice spoke out to him.  It seemed so distant, so far away.  It came from somewhere he couldn't reach, somewhere in his mind tucked securely away.  He knew it was a memory of her, and in one way didn't want to think of her, but in another way he could do nothing but think of her.

He bowed his head and gave a low chuckle to himself, "Ye know, I don' really know if I know wha' I be doin'.  Yer probably still waiting fer me aren't ye?"

He looked up at the setting sun, "But it can't be.  I can't go back fer ye.  A pirate can't do a thing such as luv.  I can't give me heart to one woman.  I jus' can't."

Tearing his eyes away from the sun, he thought over what he had just stated and couldn't believe that it came from his mouth.  He couldn't say those things.  It was already too late.  He _was_ in love, he _did_ care, and he _did want_ to go back.  He formed a fist with his hand and hit the dark wood of the banister.  He closed his eyes shut and walked from the helm and off the ship.

It was time for his usual way of thinking and for a giant tankard that had his name on it.

***

Kat searched the busy harbor for any signs of Jack, the Black Pearl or of the crew.  The ship couldn't be found in the calming waves of the Caribbean and none of the crewmembers could be found in the sea of people walking on and off the soft sands of the beach.  She got up from the soft sand, brushed off her bum and walked back toward the inner part of the port.  Sure she would run into more of the men, but she had new ways of dealing with them.  The least she could do is check the bars, and if that didn't show any results she could always check into a motel.  She probably would be kept up all night, but it would be better than hiding in a small crawl space in another ship.  Plus, she had the money.

The many taverns she visited that night were much like the ones that she had been into with Jack.  She even found the one that she ran into shouting a few words then running back out of when she was first trapped in a tight spot.  She didn't find the dashing, dark stranger in the back in the tri-corner hat as she did the first night she came to Tortuga, but she lingered a little just watching the memory replay in her mind.  She sat down, actually took time to look around, see a few fights ensue, a few more tables being turned, grabbed a small drink and then left.  She may not be partial to rum, but she had a hard time saying no to some good wine.  And truth be told, some Tortuga taverns had some great quality wine.

After a few more looks into a few taverns down the streets Kat finds a small motel that was better than what all the others seemed.  She made her way into what had to be the lobby and went to the woman at the front desk.  Kat sat down her bag next to the long desk, but made sure that it was fastened securely around her leg just in case any passing by wouldn't be temped.  She didn't spend all that time with pirates and not learn a thing or two.

"Excuse me," Kat got the woman's attention, "I need a room for the night."

The woman was stout and a little too old to be in the same business as the other women outside.  Her hair was turning gray and her eyes were magnified a little by her small glasses that kept slipping down her nose.

She cleared her throat and pushed the glasses up to the top of her nose, "Will any be joinin' ye?  'Cause if tha' be the case, we're out of rooms, missy."

"Thank ye Gretchen," a tall looking pirate came up to the counter with his arm over a smaller woman, both of which seemed at least half drunk, "The room was great."

"No problem," the older woman took the keys as the pirate and his woman stumbled out of the lobby, "It looks as if we 'ave an openin'."

"Oh no," Kat said pushing the keys to the now unoccupied room back to the woman.  She dug into her pockets that she had sewn into the pants while on her time on the Silver Maiden and pulled out a few shillings, "It will just be me.  I just need to find a place to sleep."

"Ah, in tha' case, we 'ave plenty 'o rooms," the woman jumped out from behind the counter picked up another key and led the way down a tight hall, "Follow me."

Kat followed her to a small, yet comfortable room that held a canopy bed and still had enough room for a dresser and a small bathroom connected at the side, "This will be just fine, thank you."

Kat handed the woman the shillings and she smiled, "Ye know, ye gave me too much."

"It's strange to me that you would be that honest," Kat said truthfully, "But no matter, you keep the change, I won't be needing it for much more."

"Thank ye, lass," the woman was about to shut the door as Kat stared out the window, but then stopped short, "Ye know…"

Kat looked away from the window with a bit of confusion on her face as the woman continued, "With this extra, ye are fine to bring another in if ye like."

Kat smirked at the woman because she caught her drift, "Thank you for the offer, but I don't think that I will find the man I'm looking for tonight."

"Well, ye possibly will tomorrow, aye?"

"Possibly," Kat whispered as the woman closed the door, leaving the key on the small side table.

Kat put a few of her items next to her bedside, thinking that they may bring some comfort in the night.  She smiled when she pulled out the wanted poster of Jack and the small note/picture that Dena had written for her before she had died.  She put both of them in a drawer inside the small table next to the bed.  After unloading the items that she wanted out for the moment she fell onto her bed and closed her eyes for a few moments.  Even if she tried she couldn't fall asleep at the moment, although God knew that her body needed it.  The night that she spent on the other ship in that tight confinement called a room didn't let her find anything near to sleep.

"Jack, is tha' ye?!"

Kat popped her eyes open as she heard a woman from down below squeal with excitement.  Her breathing began to increase and she fumbled to find her footing as she scurried to the window.  Down below she saw a scantily dressed woman with red hair running over to a dark figure at the corner of the street below.  Kat followed the woman's pathway and found something.

It was Jack!  He was there in Tortuga!

Kat pushed herself away from the window, grabbed the keys to her room and ran out of the motel as fast as her legs could carry her.  She wasn't going to lose him now, not when she is so close.  She pushed past others who were on their way to their rooms and hopped over some packages that where stuffed in the hallway before loaded into the next open room.  She flung open the front door of the motel and looked into the street.  There he was, standing on the street corner with a thin woman yelling in his face.

"Wha' ye mean ye be taken?" her face almost turned as red as her hair.

"Sorry 'bout tha' Scarlet," Jack said apologetically, "But I 'ave some thin's to figure out and I ain't goin' to mess anything up tha' may be worth while."

Kat smiled at Jack.  Maybe he did still hold his feelings for her.  Maybe not, but there was only one way to find out.  Inside she had a rush of emotions.  Sadness had diminished to a near insignificant amount, happiness was near half and then the other half was pretty darn close to rage.

'I mean, how do you leave the only woman that loves you to no end on a beach in a society such as that?  He might as well have marooned me!' Kat stood back for a moment or two though.  She wanted to see where his conversation with this 'Scarlet' was going.

"Tha's silly Jack.  Ye know tha' no woman could ever give ye wha' ye need but me," Scarlet flirted with him and batted her eyes, "I did apologize about tha' slap I gave ye a few years ago after all."

"Ye think it matters to me?" Jack said taking her hands off his chest, "Look, I tell ye, I ain't interested.  I'm taken.  At least, until I figure some thins out."

Scarlet huffed at him and then walked down the road with her nose in the air.  In a strange way she reminded Kat of Tula with a dull colored dress on.  Jack shook his head and started to walk toward Kat.  He kept his head down and almost walked right past her.  She wasn't about to let him get off that easy.

"And you aren't even going to say how are you?" Kat asked as he walked by.

He picked up his head and turned around, surprised to see her standing there.  He took a few steps toward her, squinted his eyes just to make sure it was really her.  Then in the lowest voice that Kat ever heard coming from his mouth he asked, "Kat?"

She tilted her head to one side stepped up to him and looked him straight in the eyes.  She let a small, sly smile play on her lips until she slapped him hard across the face.

"That's for leaving me!" she yelled at him.  Some men looked in their direction, shrugged their shoulders and turned back to their own business.

He held his face, quite shocked then shook himself out of it.  His face grew from confusion to a bit of anger, "Katerina, why are ye 'ere?  I though' I told ye to stay in Port Royal."

"Indeed you did," Kat said keeping her eye contact and went to answer his previous question, "I followed you as well as I could.  By the way, Darla sends her hello."

"But _why_ are ye 'ere?" his voice growing lower.

"You once asked me a question quite a while ago, before the jail cell.  Do you remember?  We were standing out on deck watching the sunrise and I think at that time you knew what I had only recently figured out.  You asked me why I would care for a pirate, much less a pirate captain.  I told you maybe it was the same reason that you had saved me all those times where you could have left me to die.  But now… I have a definite answer for you."

Jack started to shift his feet, but stayed quiet to hear the explanation.  Kat took a breath in and continued, "I don't know what to describe it as.  There is nothing that can describe it.  But…"

"Kat, it's- ye shouldn't be 'ere!" he started to turn away down the street when she took after him and grabbed him by the arm causing him to turn back toward her.

"I had to follow you!" Kat said, not yet pleading.  She was too built up on rage to go into a pleading bargain.

"Why is tha'?" Jack looked down at her face, "Give me one good reason ye would disobey a direct order from yer captain."

"Because I am in love with you, Jack Sparrow!" she screamed at him.  She could feel the warm, salt water of tears stinging her face, "Beside I did not disobey you."

He grabbed his arm away from her grip and backed her up against the wall, "I told ye not to leave Port Royal until ye had forgotten wha' 'appened between us."

She pushed off the wall and back into his face, "Tell me Captain," she started, "How can you forget something that you don't completely understand?"

"Wha' are ye goin' on about now?"

"What did happen between us, Jack?" Kat folded her arms in front of her chest, "I don't really understand what I was to forget."

"Nothing happened."

"Than there is nothing to forget," Kat said, "I followed you because I _know_ and_ understand_ that I love you to no end.  That's why I didn't stay in Port Royal, that is why I am here now, and that is why I came to find you.  To say to your face that I bloody love you!"

Jack squinted at her words.  At last Kat thought she had gotten through to him in some small way.  She lowered her breathing rate to normal, taking deep breaths and watching his face for any information on what he was thinking.

"Ye should be marryin' the captain," he muttered with his eyes still closed shut.

"I shouldn't be marrying anyone but you," Kat said exasperated.

"Luv, it's more complicated than tha'," Jack picked his head up to look at her again, "I will never become one of ye."

"What do you mean, one of me?"

"One of ye meanin', one of yer society.  One of yer high class!" he threw his hands up in the air in one of his flamboyant fashions and looked at her, "I'm a pirate, luv!  I won't become anythin' more than tha'!  I can't provide fer ye like the dear captain can.  I will never be able to walk ye down the streets of high society.  Yer papa would never give ye away to me-"

"Damn my father!" Kat interrupted, "My father… there is no such man!  He disowned me, Jack.  I cannot go back even if I wanted to!"

"Wha'?" Jack looked up a little concerned at the new developments.

"I ran… from the alter no less!" it was Kat's turn to use her arms and hands to illustrate the point, "I was walking down that carpeted walkway and… I found that I couldn't do it.  There was no way.  My heart belongs to someone else who belongs out on the sea.  Where I belong!"

"No ye don', Kat!"

"If I did marry him I would never experience sailing on a boat again!  I would never feel the sweet sea breeze on my face.  I would sit inside a house and possibly look over the ocean once in a while.  But that would be it.  That's not what I wanted.  I wanted you," she turned back to him.

"Tha' still don' explain clearly why ye can't go back," Jack pointed out.

"It does that and so much more if you actually think about it," Kat said leaning on the side of the building they were standing next to, "The only thing that I left out is the fact that I'm being charged with piracy.  By my own father no less.  Although, I am no longer a part of his family, so why should he care about charging a stranger with piracy?"

"And ye really think tha's goin' to make a difference on how I feel?" Kat looked up at him and for the first time during their discussion she had tears in her eyes, "I can't luv ye like ye want me to."

"Of course you can," Kat tried to keep the tears from chocking up her voice, but it was no use, "Jack… you… when I look at you it's so different.  The things that you've done for me: the rescuing, keeping me from falling off the boat.  Everything that you do… it just seems like you care."

"I do care fer ye, but I don' think its in the way ye wan' me to.  A pirate can't luv, Kat."

"I would think that the fact that I cared would be a good enough reason."

"When will ye realize I can't be like one of ye?"

"What is one of me!?" she come close to him and let the tears flow wildly, "I have no last name anymore!  I have nothing.  That is why I came after you.  I thought there was at least one thing that I could hang on to.  From what you are saying I guess I'm wrong."

"Aye… I guess ye are," he turns away so not to show a glint in his eye of an on coming tear.

From across the street more of Jack's old friends wave at him and call out his name.  Kat looked over and saw that all of them happened to be women and all of them happened to be either bar maids or a street corner decoration.

"Sounds like your fans want you," Kat said with a taste of disgust, "Before you send me off, answer me this question.  Did you ever _once_ love me?  When we kissed in the jail cell, when we shared all those sunrises?  You cannot tell me that all that was just… just make believe."

"Can't answer tha'," Jack whispered.

"I guess this is good-bye then," Kat choked.

"Why don't ye just go back to yer own world and leave me be?"

Kat was taken back a little by his words, but then a determined face appeared on her features, "Fine!  Maybe I should just go back to Port Royal and see if they would hang a woman such as myself.  What I left for… what I searched for all this time doesn't seem to be there anymore."

She couldn't control herself any longer as she turned and ran down the street back toward the motel where she had rented the room for the night.  Jack turned back around and watched as she turned the corner and entered a building at the corner.  He looked down at the ground and started to rethink everything.

'She traveled and fough' all this way jus' to be with me…' he made a fist with both hands, 'How can I just push her away like tha'?'

As he turned around the group of women who were waving at him from across the street swamps him.

"So, 'ho was the girl with no luck?" one of them asked as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

He immediately took them from around his neck and followed after Kat's path.  He pushed the rest of them out of the way as he tried to walk as brisk as he could into the same building that Kat had disappeared into a few seconds earlier.  The women looked at him with quizzical looks upon their faces.

"Wha' be his problem?" the same one asked.

"Forget 'em," another one replied, "We 'ave other boys to worry 'bout."

All of them soon disappeared into the crowd to meet some of their other customers.

Jack followed the stairs up to the second story where he knew there were only single bedrooms, since he had spent a few lonely nights in Tortuga.  He knocked on the only door that was actually closed, knowing exactly who was in it.

"Kat!  Open up, luv!" he called through the wood.

He heard some footsteps from inside and knew that they were coming toward the door, "Oh love now, is it?!  Make up your bloody mind Jack Sparrow!  Either way, you won't have me to slow down your life any longer!  I'm leaving!"

"And jus' where do ye think yer goin'?" he asked worry apparent in his words, "Ye can't go back to Port Royal."

"Just watch me!" he listened close to the door to hear drawers being opened and something being torn in two and falling to the floor, "You are the most selfish, egotistical, and… and horrible man I have ever met!"

"And yet ye still luv me," Jack said against the door.

Kat came up to the other side of the door and started to speak in an enraged voice, "I don't know what to think any more, Sparrow!  I flee from the only family I have left, fight off a man who wanted me to love him and go through I don't know how many ports on my way here!  Okay, it was only one, but still for an unescorted female such as myself it is very dangerous!  All to be with you and you push me away like I'm a plague."

"If it's any consolation, luv, ye are far from one," Jack sat right outside the door, "And ye ain't goin' back to Port Royal."

"What makes you so sure?" Kat asked wiping the tears and anything else that was on her face with a tissue.

"I'm sittin' righ' outside yer door and it is a far drop out the window.  There is no way on earth or in 'ell tha' I'm lettin' ye go to get killed."

"Well too late for that Jack," Kat hissed through the door, "I'm already as good as dead."

"I'm sorry," Jack said making Kat stop dead in her tracks on the other side of the door.

"What?"

"I said, I'm sorry fer wha' I said," Jack took a deep breath, "I said those thins to ye because I… I'm scared I will lose ye again.  I am afraid tha' someone will take ye and I won't be able to get ye back.  I don' wan' tha' to 'appen."

Kat sat on the other side of the door listening, "Then why did you leave me behind?"

"It was the only way I though' I could keep ye safe to tell ye the truth," Jack blurted, "I didn't know wha' else to do."

"You could have asked me."

"No, I couldn't 'ave," Jack said smirking.

"Why not?"

"Ye were workin' on me escape plans," he heard silence on the other side of the door, "I know yer smilin' Kat."

"How are you so sure?"

"I 'ave the same feeling in me stomach tha' I 'ave each time ye smile fer me."

"That doesn't sound like the Jack Sparrow I know."

"Maybe because ye've never 'eard tha' I luv ye," Jack looked up at the ceiling of the hallway, "More than anythin' in this world.  I was jus' scared and confused."

He got up when he heard the door start to unlock.  He stood in front of the door and tried to straighten out his jacket.  The door opened to reveal Kat in a near pitiful state.  Her bandana was to one side and her eyes were a little bloodshot all ready.  She looked up at him with a mad expression, mixed with a little bit of hope.

"Why?"

"A pirate isn't suppose to luv, luv," he shrugged his shoulders.

"This pirate is suppose to," Kat walked forward and wrapped her arms around his waist in one swift motion.  She leaned against him and nearly crashed her lips into his.  He was surprised, but took her in his arms all the same and held her close, deepening the kiss for both.  After a few moments they broke apart and Kat looked into his eyes.

"So what is between us now?"

"Somethin' tha' can never be broken, luv," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her again.

She gladly accepted and they both smiled against each other's lips.  Jack began to walk forward and Kat led him into her room.  After he was out of the hall Jack kicked the door shut and it was locked.

A/N:  Whew!  Go me!  Chapter 17 and all in one night, too.  Sorry if there are any errors, it is almost one in the morning and I don't feel like checking it over again.  Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  I know, I know… it's sappy, but I warned ya in my first author's note.  Anyway please review.  And remember I have three more chapters to come your way before it is totally finished!  So I have3 a few more twists to add.  ;)  I hope you like.  The last chapters will be up real soon, I promise.  Until then!

^-~ Ana


	18. To Kill A Pirate You Must Have Bait

Chapter 18: To Kill a Pirate, You must Have Bait

Kat squeezed her eyes tight as the sun flowed through the thin curtains of her room and onto her face.  She pushed her face further into the soft pillow beneath her head and let out a small moan of protest.  She took a deep breath and felt pressure across her waist.  She opened her eyes a little and looked down where her left arm was resting on top of someone else's.  She looked at the side table and saw her bandana with some rings on top of it.  An old looking, brown hat was hanging over one of the unlit oil lamps that was on her side of the bed.

She grabbed the hand and noticed the black half glove that was on it.  She smiled to herself and let the hand rest back on her waist.  She intertwined her fingers with the fingers of the hand and scooted back into the other person occupying the bed.  She closed her eyes as the other person let out a groan and held her closer to them.  Kat felt his breath on the back of her neck and decided in a position like this, she couldn't go back to sleep.  Plus, she had to figure out how late in the day it was.

Kat turned over to face Jack.  His eyes were still closed and he was breathing in a slow and rhythmic fashion.  Kat stroked the side of his face and placed a small kiss on his lips.  She watched as a smirk grew on his face and his eyes started to open.

"Mornin' luv," Jack yawned and touched his forehead to her own.  His eyes closed again as he let out a content breath.

"Good morning Jack," Kat said back, "You do realize that we have to get up, don't you?"

"Not righ' now," Jack complained pulling her toward him, "I don' wan' to get up.  I don' wan' to ruin the moment."

"That's very sweet and all, but we do have to get back to the Pearl," Kat didn't make a move to get out of bed since she too was comfortable.

"No hurry," Jack said, "I told the crew tha' we wouldn't be leavin' until tonight.  I wanted to do a lot 'o thinkin'."

"Still," Kat cautioned, "We have to check on you dear ship, mustn't we?"

"Aye," Jack opened his eyes and gave Kat a kiss before he scooted out from under the sheets of the bed and slung his feet over the side, "Ye know fer bein' in Tortuga, ye got a very good room."

"And you would know," Kat said from the bed watching him search for his boots.  He still didn't have a shirt on and his jacket was still yet to be found in the small room.  His makeshift belt of a rope tied loosely around his waist held up his pants as he searched.  She found it quite amusing as he walked around, trying to keep his head straight.  If he was 'thinking' as he said he was last night he must be having at least a small headache, "Aren't you going to change out of those pants?  You wore them yesterday, didn't you?"

"Aye I did," Jack said smiling back at her, "And wha's the problem?"  He came over to the side of the bed and pushed his face in hers, "Besides me other clothes are in me cabin aboard the Pearl."

"Good point," Kat said, arching brow.  Jack didn't take his eyes from her face and she smiled awkwardly, "What?"

"Yer wearin' me shirt, luv.  I'll be needin' it back unless ye wan' more of me fans to come after me," Jack said in a smart tone.

Kat looked down and did notice that she had his tan shirt on.  She blushed a little as she smiled, "Right."

Kat got up hurried into the bathroom with a clean, silk shirt and some black pants in her arms.  As Jack heard her starting a bath he put on his hat and his numerous rings with a smile.  Soon enough he saw Kat's bear arm holding his shirt out of the bathroom doorway.

"Jack, here," Kat called from the bathroom.  He came over and grabbed his shirt from her.  She closed the door without another thought and Jack stood right outside the door as if waiting for something.

After a couple of seconds he spoke up, "And ye aren't even going to wish me well?"

"Why would I?" Kat asked opening up the door with a towel around her.  She leaned on the doorway, "It will take you a while to find all of your things and I'm in a desperate need of a bath."

"Jus' don' take too long," Jack said a little annoyed thinking she was going to be at least an hour.

"Well if you will let me take the bath, time wouldn't be a big problem," Kat gave him a smirk and closed the door leaving Jack to find all of his affects.

After twenty minutes Kat came out of the bathroom with her hair wet and dripping down on her shirt.  She came over to Jack who was sitting at the end of the bed holding the torn wanted poster of himself.  Kat came over and draped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Tha's interesting," Jack commented looking at the two pieces of the poster.

"Well I was a little upset at you last night," Kat said defending the ripped piece of paper.

"Not tha' luv, I can understand tha' it's torn, but I didn't think tha' they would put such a reward on me head," Jack said looking at the figure at the bottom, "And do I really look like tha'?"

Kat looked at the picture and turned it to the side, "True, this guy looks way more rugged and suave."

"'Ey!" Jack turned around and grabbed Kat.  She laughed a little and looked up into his eyes.

"Come on, love.  We got to check on your Pearl," she said still laughing and hopped out of his arms.

"Tha's me line!" he said getting up.

"Where are all my things?" Kat asked walking toward the table where only her bandana sat.

"I already packed them," Jack said gesturing toward the bag on the floor, "Ye ready?"

Kat tied the bandana around her head and nodded.  Jack decided to carry her bag while she gave the key back to the woman at the front desk.  The lady smiled at her and gave her a wink as Jack passed them and stood outside the door.

Jack looked down at her as she came out the door, "So, I will put yer stuff away in the Pearl and I'll meet ye in the tavern across the way in a few moments.  How does tha' sound?"

"Well, where is the Pearl?  I didn't see it in the harbor when I looked last night."

"Oh, it be docked in a back harbor," Jack paused and decided to take Kat along with him, "Come on then.  I'll show ye."

***

After dropping off some supplies and Kat's things on the Pearl, both Jack and Kat went through Tortuga before Kat allowed Jack to get drunk at his tavern.  Jack followed closely behind Kat making sure that none of the men looked at her with much interest.  Although there weren't that many men out on the streets in the early afternoon, and the ones that were, were sober.

Tortuga was very different during the day.  Most of the prostitutes were either still entertaining the men or fast asleep, tired from being awake all night looking for some business.  The men that were walking around, although still being pirates, weren't as repulsive or as forward as their drunken halves.  Kat could even bring herself to smile at some of them, although she could tell that Jack would prefer if she kept her smiling to a minimum, just in case the other men took it in a different way.

Kat dragged Jack through many shops, which she had never noticed until now.  There were few dress shops and even fewer shops with anything excluding rum.  Much to Kat's surprise they actually walked by a shop that sold bits of jewelry.  Kat's face shined with excitement.

"Let's go in here, Jack," Kat grabbed his arm as he rolled his eyes.

"Please don' tell me it's another dress shop, luv," Jack said moping through the door.  They had yet to buy something and Jack kept telling Kat that if she wanted some dresses he could always loot some in the next plunder.  Kat wouldn't hear any of it and continued to drag Jack through the shops

"Nope, this one is a jewelry shop, Jack," Kat looked around at the different cases.  She felt like she was her old self again.  Her spirits were up, she was happy and she was window shopping like she had done with Dena and Harriet.  "Oh, look at that!"

Jack smiled as he watched Kat run to and from each jewelry case until she stopped in front of the one for the rings.  He leaned against one of the walls and thought to himself.

'Jus' because I luv her doesn't mean I 'ave to be dragged every which way,' he saw her face light up when one of the ladies behind the counter let her put on one of the rings, 'Although it is good to see her smile again.'

Kat gave the ring back, nodded to the woman and left the shop with Jack by her side.  They walked down the rest of the row of shops, Kat looking at the different objects before they were packed up for the night.  They stopped at the end of the street where the sand came up to the pavement.  Jack slumped down on a box near the edge of the sand and started to take off his boots.

"Tired all ready?" Kat asked sitting beside him, looking up at the passing clouds.

"Not so much," Jack stood up with out his boots and told her to do the same, "I want to show ye somethin'."

Kat nodded, took her boots off and followed Jack down the beach.  He held his boots in one hand and held her hand with the other.  Soon the people started to disappear completely off the beach and they were soon on an empty section of the beach.  Kat looked around and behind them to see a few signs that warned not to continue further.

"Uh, Jack?  Are you sure we should be here?" she asked with a nervous tone.

"Ye scared 'o those signs?" Jack nodded his head back toward the last sign they passed.  Kat nodded, "Good.  I was hopin' those signs I put up would warn some people."

"You put those up?" Kat asked astonished, "I have to applaud you."

"Tha's a first," he smiled from the corner of his mouth and kept his head forward.

"Is not," Kat retorted hitting him lightly on the shoulder, "I have complimented your efforts many times."

"Name one," Jack said.

"I said that you were a great Captain in the face of great opposition," Kat said in a tone that clearly stated she was the winner of the competition.

"Yes ye did.  I though' I had ye there," Jack said as they ducked their heads to fit into a small cavern.  He kept a tight hold on her hand as they passed through an almost pitch black part of the cavern.  Kat closed her eyes and let Jack lead the rest of the way since it seemed like a pretty flat-based cavern.  He eventually stopped and Kat slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh my God," she breathed.

"I though' ye might enjoy it," Jack said sitting down on one of the rocks that looked like a chair.  He gave her a huge smile and looked out of the small hole in the rock's surface.

Just outside the rock's wall there was a perfect view of the Caribbean ocean.  The clear waters reflected the sun's rays and made it look like there were a dozen diamonds floating on the surface of the water. They could see a few boats that had recently departed from Tortuga in the far distance.  Kat walked over to Jack and sat down next to him still quite in awe of the sight before her.

"How do you know how to find all the most beautiful sights in the world?" Kat asked snuggling close to him.

"Ye see a lot when yer out on the ocean," Jack commented, "But I didn't find the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It found me."

Kat looked up at him and tipped her head to one side, "What would that be?"

"Well, ye were the one tha' found me were ye not?" Jack asked.

Kat let a smile grow on her face as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.  She settled back down next to him and watched the scenery out the small hole, "Jack?"

"Yes luv?"

"You love me to no end, correct?"

"We went over this last nigh', remember?" Jack asked cocking an eyebrow and shifted his eyes in her direction underneath his chin, "Yes I luv ye."

"So, when am I going to have a ring on my finger?" Kat asked picking up her left hand and looking at her undecorated ring finger.

Jack stiffened and looked at her with wide eyes, "Ye talking 'bout marriage?"

"And why not?" Kat said picking herself up and looking down at Jack who now was trying to act cool.  He put his hands behind his head and tried to relax.

"Why do we need to get married?"

"Because I would like to know that I am married to the best man that I know.  That I am the only woman allowed to be with him.  That I am the only one that he loves."

"Ye don't need a ring to tell ye tha'."

"Well, like I said I would feel better," Kat said, "Some habits I guess you can't forget."

"Wha' ye mean?"

"Well, I was always taught that when I found someone that I would want to spend the rest of my life with, I would marry him.  Then we would live happily ever after.  I guess that's why I am pushing the marriage issue.  Otherwise I wouldn't even mention it."

Jack pushed himself up and hugged Kat from behind placing his head on her shoulder, "I luv ye and I know ye know tha'.  Maybe some day, when yer father forgets-"

"That will be the day… he never forgets," Kat said, "Forget I said anything Jack."

"If it bothers ye tha' much, luv-" Jack started with a smile.

"Don't worry about it," Kat interrupted smiling.

"No, I 'ave no problem in showin' how much I am in luv with ye," he turned her face to his and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well I do!" Kat and Jack snapped their heads toward the voice that rang out over the cavern.  There was a tall man standing on the top ridge of the cavern above them, "Let go of her, pirate!"

"Timothy?" Kat asked incredulously as her eyes grew huge.  Jack hopped up from his sitting position and stood in front of Kat, "How did he find me?"

Belstrude climbed down from the rock formation making sure that his back was never facing the two below him.  He eventually hit the bottom of the formation and began to stride over to the two.

"Bad news, luv," Jack whispered to Kat behind him, "I left me cutlass and pistol on the Pearl."

"You what?" Kat asked at a low squeal.  She looked around trying to find something that would be just as useful.  She couldn't find anything close to what would resemble a weapon, "Any ideas, Jack?"

"I was hopin' ye migh'," Jack smiled and watched as Belstrude came closer, sword drawn, "But desperate times, call fer desperate measures."

"What?"

"At the back part of the rock we was sittin' on there be a hole with an extra pistol and cutlass.  Be a dear and get it fer me."

Kat nodded and ran over to the rock formation.  She looked around the large rock and found a small hole.  Inside she was hoping to find the weapons needed, but only found bottle after bottle of rum.  She turned around and saw Jack starting to dodge the captain's thrusts at his chest.  He did one of his hilarious runs down one of the sides of another rock.

"Jack, this one's full of rum!" Kat yelled in his direction, catching Belstrude's attention.

Jack took the opportunity and punched him in the face before running toward her, "That's me rum stash!  Try the other hole!"

"Other hole?" Kat breathed out frustrated, "Just how many holes do you need to hide a good weapon?"

Jack rolled to the side as Belstrude brought down his sword, totally missing the pirate.  Jack got back up and jumped on top of a slender rock, barely out of reach of the naval captain.  He began to climb higher, eventually making it to the top of a high standing precipice.

"Dirty pirate!  Why don't you face me like a man?" Belstrude yelled at Jack, trying his best to climb up the slightly steep embankment after Jack.

"Fer one, it ain't very gentlemanly to go after an unarmed man," Jack said doing one of his hand flourishes, "And two, I don' 'ave a death wish jus' yet.  I 'ave to fulfill me promise to me girl over there."

"You took her from me," Belstrude growled as he barely made it to the top of the rocks, placing Jack in a very bad position, "And now I will take care of you for it.  You poisoned her mind and now you will pay dearly for it."

"Uh… luv?… I could really use tha' cutlass jus' 'bout now!" Jack yelled down to Kat.

She reached hopelessly for the other hole around the rock and found it hidden away near the foot of the rock.  She pulled out the long cutlass, "Here it is!"

She ran toward them seeing Jack's back toward her and threw it up at Jack, who barely caught it.  He brought it up across his chest before Belstrude could hit him, "I don' think she was ever yers to begin with, mate."

"She was always mine!" Belstrude lunged forward trying to catch Jack off balance, but Jack caught on too quick.

Jack jumped out of the way onto one of the rocks nearby and jumping back behind Belstrude taking his position.  Jack had Belstrude cornered near the edge of the cliff-like formation.

"It looks like yer the one caught between a rock and a hard place," Jack commented, trying to sound smart.

Kat started to climb up the safe side once sticking the pistol inside her pants.  She had to help Jack up there in any way she could.  When she reached the top of the rocks she saw Jack standing over Belstrude who was down on the ground with his sword to the side.  She smiled, relieved that Jack was okay and in charge.  She stood next to him and looked down at Belstrude.  She put her hand on Jack's arm that was holding the cutlass and tried to keep the cutlass away from the fallen captain.

"Jack, don't sink to his level," she whispered looking down at Timothy, "he needs to live.  He needs to go back and tell my father that I am alive and happy.  That I don't need money or dresses… or a captain to live.  I just need the one I love."

Jack looked at her surprised, but let the cutlass lose in his grip, "All righ' luv, but if he tries anythin', I swear on pain of death tha' I will make 'em pay."

Kat nodded and walked near Belstrude, "Now go back to my father and tell him not to come after me!"

Belstrude laid back on the rock and looked up at the cavern ceiling.  Suddenly, he put his hands behind his head and jumped up grabbing Kat and putting a knife to her throat, "Let me pass!"

Jack put his cutlass back up toward him, "Put the girl down, mate!  I ain't goin' to let ye leave with me girl!  I lost her once, I ain't losin' her again."

"Kat," Belstrude looked at her, but still keeping a good eye on Jack, "Answer me this: Are you really happy with him?"

"Absolutely," Kat hissed without hesitation.

"You never loved me, did you?" he asked hurt.

"No," Kat said softly.

"And you rather have this dog as a husband than me?" he asked his voice getting higher in volume and more aggressive.

"He is no dog!" Kat yelled but stopped as the knife was pressed closer to her skin.

"Come now, remember what you used to say about pirates, Kat?  Remember, you used to say that they were all dogs that were meant to be behind bars so that they wouldn't run around with the likes of proper people like you and I."

"You are the one that should be behind the bars, Timothy," Kat growled, "Along with my father.  Why can't you just leave me alone."

"Because I loved you," he nearly hissed into her ear, "Because I loved you to the point of death."

"'Loved' is past tense," Kat pointed out.

"So is Jack Sparrow as soon as I'm done with him," he looked back up at the pirate captain, giving him his full attention, "So, you either let me pass, or…"

He caught Kat by the hair, making her fall to her knees and held the blade to her neck, "She's dead."

Jack stood looking into Kat's eyes.  Kat started to move her mouth, 'No, as soon as he passes, he will kill you.  Don't do it.'  Jack shook his head and dropped his cutlass to the cavern floor.  Kat took a deep breath in and gave a worried look at Jack.

Belstrude picked her back up and held her arms so that she couldn't break free.  They started to walk by Jack, still walking very close to the edge, "By the way pirate, I am going to kill you."

As he was passing by Jack he took the knife she was holding and tried to slash at him.  Jack jumped out of the way and pulled the pistol out from Kat's pants.  He turned and fired a shot in Belstrude's direction.  Kat felt both her and her captor hit the ground, but didn't know or processed which one of them were hit.  She felt him start to roll away from her, as if he was getting up, and feared that it wasn't over.

Before she could have a good look at what was happening, Jack picked her up, off the ground and took her face in his hands, "Kat, are ye all right, luv?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Kat said hugging Jack around the neck.

"It's better tha' ye don' look," Jack said into her hair when he knew what she was thinkin of doing.

"I want to know that he will not be in my future," Jack let go of her and let her turn around.  Belstrude's body wasn't there.  She saw a slight trail of blood that led off the side of the rocks and looked over the side.  Down below she could see a faint outline of a body and of a hand reaching up toward them.  Before she turned away she noted the darker spot that was on Timothy's forehead, where the bullet must have entered.

"He's gone," Kat whispered, turning back to Jack and hugging him tightly, "Now what?"

"We get back to the Pearl," Jack said putting the pistol in a loop on his pants and the cutlass back in the safety hole, "If he was 'ere, yer papa may not be far behind."

"We got to get out of Tortuga," Kat said in a raspy voice.

A/N:  What did you think?  Me, I didn't like this chapter as much as the past ones.  Maybe I couldn't get into it… I don't know.  But any who, I hope you liked it and will review it… hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink…  Chapter nineteen coming soon!  'The Last Father-Daughter Talk'  it should be pretty good.  And then there is the closing chapter after that.  Woo Hoo!  And maybe even a sequel… Woo Hoo again!  YO HO!

^-~ Ana


	19. Last FatherDaughter Talk

Chapter 19: Last Father-Daughter Talk

Kat followed Jack closely back toward where the Black Pearl was docked.  Men in uniform were on every corner, pistols punched violently in the air and more women and pirates alike were being thrown into custody.  Tortuga was in shambles, even more than it usually would be.  Kat touched Captain Belstrude's sword to her right hip, making sure that it was still securely in her possession.  Jack held on to one of her hands as he checked around the corner for how good the authorities' eyes were.

He tugged on her arm to get to the next building.  With every step getting closer and closer to their goal, "This ain't good, luv.  If there be this many authority figures in Tortuga-"

"It only means one thing," Kat interrupted looking past Jack's shoulder and toward the street, where a half drunk man was being loaded into the arms of awaiting custody, "My father is here, and is just waiting for us to come out of hiding."

The half drunk man escaped the men's grip for a few seconds, grabbed his pistol and began shooting.  Jack grabbed Kat back toward the wall to shield her from the shots and keep her out of sight.  Shots were fired back at the man wounding him in the leg and he was carried to the nearest safe room.

"It's amazing how Mr. Benikins wants us to take nearly everyone from a single port," one of the close soldiers said, "It's near impossible."

"You dolt," another voice said, "He doesn't want to take everyone captive, he just wants us to take all these people off the street so we can find his daughter, kill the pirate she's with and go home.  There would be no way for us to take this many prisoners back to Port Royal and have them all hung."

"Oh… I got it," the other one said feeling a little less confused and they both walked off to the next pirate laying drunk on the ground.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at Kat, "Well, tha' was a close call."

"Jack," Kat said worriedly looking down at the ground, "My father does mean to kill all these people."

"Wha'?  But they jus' said-"

"They just said what they were told, not what my father knows," she looked up at Jack, "He has a horrible hatred of pirates and prostitutes.  He would rid the world of them if he could.  And this would be a perfect place to start."

"Wha' do we do then, luv?" Jack asked looking out on the street and pulling her along to the next hiding place.

"We do the only thing we can do," Kat said looking up at Jack, "We find my father, try to convince him of this insanity and make him go back to Port Royal."

"And if we can't do tha'?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Let's not think about it," Kat said looking at the next building and the small dock where the Pearl was docked.  Jack and Kat made their jump to the last safe building before the dock and took a deep breath before making the run.  The night sky did make a run for a ship a little safer, especially with the overhanging clouds, but Jack wanted to be sure before he ran out.

"What if some of the crew is still stuck in Tortuga?" Kat asked Jack.

"They wouldn't be," Jack said reassuringly, "They were told to be on the ship an hour before I took ye to the cavern."

"So you're the late comer?" Kat asked, trying to stifle a giggle remembering the stories she was told about the people that trudged their way back on the Pearl later than expected.

"Tha' would be me," Jack said proudly, placing his hands on Kat's shoulders, "They're used to it.  Now, get ready to run on my say so."

"What are we going to do about the rest of the people here?"

"Well, let's get on the ship and some more weapons before we start thinking about a whole rescue operation," Jack looked at his ship and at the empty space between it and them, "Ready?  Let's go."

They both quickly, yet silently, made their way to the Black Pearl and began to board.  Jack let Kat go up the rope ladder at the side of the ship first, still trying to be a gentleman.  Kat gave a small nod, but hurried up the rope, knowing the danger wasn't too far away.  Jack looked back at the harbor, thinking and hoping that he could find a way to get it back to normal.  He began to climb the rope and reached the deck, still thinking about the port behind him.  He lifted his head from the wood beneath him and saw a slight glimpse of his crew in custody, Kat begin held and gagged and a rifle coming toward his head before he blacked out.

***

"Jack?  Please wake up," Jack could hear Kat's voice like she was on the other side of a ball room.  Although after a few seconds it started to become clearer and clearer with every word, "Come on Jack, and open your eyes.  Do not tell me that that small hit knocked you completely out."

"I would believe it," Jack could hear Anamaria's voice a little further away from Kat's.

Jack moaned a bit and squinted his eyes before he opened them, "I 'eard tha', Anamaria," he tried to sit up, holding his head with one hand.

"Jack!" Kat cried excitedly and gave him a huge hug around the shoulders, "Thank God!  I thought you would never wake up.  You scared me to death."

"Well, tha' rifle did give me a good hit.  And I hope ye know tha' even though I woke up I still need to breath," Jack asked with the limited air Kat allowed him to have.

"Sorry," Kat loosened her grip and looked at him, "Where does it hurt?"

"Me head is all," Jack shrugged.  Kat smiled, took off his hat and kissed him on the forehead.  He smiled back as she placed his hat back securely on his head.

"Oh, please," Anamaria sighed from the other cell, "I'm 'appy tha' ye two got back together an' all, but do not choke us with yer luv stuff."

The other pirates could be seen with their fingers down their throats, trying to gag themselves.  Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton seemed to be the only ones that were giving them the piece of respect that they needed.

"So, now wha', Cap'n?" Gibbs asked coming up next to Anamaria.

"Wha's the situation?" Jack asked getting up with some help from Kat.

"Guards took the ship, captured all 'o us and put us down in our own brig.  Accordin' with the guards tha' dragged us down 'ere after ye got 'ere, Kat's father is in charge," Gibbs explained a little out of breath.

"That sounds eerily familiar," a deep voice came from the bottom of the stairs, "Could it be that you're talking about my take over of this pitiful port and this puny, pirate ship?"

"Father," Kat breathed out, still holding on to Jack's arm.  She felt him tense up and looked up to see him and noticed his clenched teeth.

"How dare he talk 'bout the Pearl like tha'," Jack started trying to step forward.

"Jack," Kat warned, "We have to get him to leave.  Try the civilized approach first, savvy?"

"Ha, you should be the last one to be talking about a civilized approach, daughter," Arthur Benikins stepped out from the darkness and Kat saw a mark on his face that was reminiscent of her last encounter, when she was running down the isle.  Benikin's touched the side of his face to notify all of who did not see.

Jack chuckled a little and looked down at Kat, "I 'ave to say, tha' was a very good hit, luv."

"You be quiet!" Arthur roared from the other side of the bars, "You have been the cause of all this!  If it were not for you, she wouldn't have gone missing!  If it were not for you, she wouldn't have disobeyed me!  If -"

"It wasn't for you, father!" Kat said stepped in front of Jack, leaving only inches and bars between her and her father, "It you had not reminded me that it was my fault and what a lousy child I was to you, then I wouldn't have run off!  If it were not for you yelling at me for no reason, I wouldn't have disobeyed you!  But one thing is for certain, it is not your fault I fell in love with Jack.  That could not be helped."

"How dare you!  If there were no bars between us, I would slap you for that mouth of yours, or worse," Benikins yelled down at her.

"If there were no bars 'ere, I would be close to killin' ye for threatenin' me girl," Jack said from behind her, since she wouldn't let him come forward.

"Tell me the truth, _pirate," Benikins stepped up to the bars throwing out the word pirate like it was filth, "Do you __really **love** my daughter?"_

Jack did push Kat back a bit to answer this question.  He stood eye to eye with Kat's father and gave him the most serious look he had in him, "Aye, sir I do."

"How much so?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest, unable to comprehend the pirate before him.  Many pirates would drop the girl without a second thought if it meant their life, "Let me remind you, pirate, that if you keep to your previous statement, I will have you hung."

"Jack!" Kat whispered fearful fir Jack, grabbing his jacket sleeve.

Jack stopped her and burned a look into Benikins' eyes.   His body didn't move an inch as he stood before certain death, "I would do anythin' fer her.  I luv her with everythin' in me being, savvy?"

"I understand," Benikins said taking a few steps back from him and over to a guard in the corner.

"Jack what are you doing?" Kat whispered, taking his face in both of her hands and placing her forehead to his, "You'll be killed-"

"Either way, luv," Jack smiled down at her, slightly amused by her worry for him, "At least this way I'm tellin' the truth."

Kat was at the verge of tears, let her arms fall from his face to his waist and hugged Jack tightly, resting her head on his chest.  He took her in his arms and placed his head on top of hers.  He could hear her sniffle and try to hold back her tears and just squeezed her tighter.  Kat didn't want to lose him now, not now.  Not when they were together.  Not when they were finally inseparable… guess there is no such thing, as long as there is death and hatred.

Without warning, Kat was grabbed out of Jack's arms by a guard and out of the cell.  Before Jack could catch on to what was happening and get to the door, it was slammed back in place and locked before he could get through.  The solider handed Kat over to her father and stood back over at his post by the door.

"Now it's time for a little father-daughter, talk," Arthur Benikins hissed into his daughter's ear.

"Jack!  No!" Kat tried to leap from her father's grasp, but he kept a hold of her right arm, keeping her out of reach.  Jack reached through the bars, unable to fit his whole arm through, he stretched his forearm as far as it could go.  Their fingertips brushed each others as Kat was tugged the other way.  She started to stumble at bit as a rifle barrel pushed at the small of her back, pushing her to go up the stairs.

Kat's father stayed in the brig for a few more seconds, "Well let's just see how my daughter reacts when it is her own life on the line."

"Ye touch her and yer a dead man!" Jack hissed holding on to the bars on each side of him.

"We'll jus' see, Mr. Sparrow," Benikin's smiled and headed up the stairs toward the captain's quarters.

"Tha' be Captain Jack Sparrow!" he called after him.

"Now wha', Cap'n?" one of the crew members asked.

"We wait," Jack eyed the guard, "Kat will find a way.  I 'ave faith in her."

"Dead men tell no tales," Cotton's parrot screeched.

"True, Mr. Cotton," Jack said looking up at him, "But we're not dead yet."

***

Kat was pushed into the Captain's Quarters and fell to the floor, scratching her elbow on the rough wood beneath her.  She hissed a little from the pain and picked up her arm to check the damage on her torn skin.  It was only an abrasion, but it would get infected if not kept after.  She looked up at the guard with hatred, only to see regret and sympathy in the man's eyes.  Her face shown confusion as he closed the door on her, keeping her locked in before her father got up from the brig.

She got up from the floor and scurried over to the captain's personal cabinet and found some 'medical use only' alcohol and poured it over the wound to disinfect it.  She tore off a piece of the drapery for a bandage thinking that Jack wouldn't mind.  After she got the wound under control she looked around herself and saw what a mess the room was in.  It was even worse than the time that she had to come in and clean it herself.  It must have been from her father in his search or in his rage.

She looked at all the carefully shelved items now down on the ground.  Everything that she tried so hard to clean was everywhere, even though it probably wasn't far from it when she left the Pearl.  She looked outside the window and saw one of the naval ships floating not far off shore.  She gave a heavy sigh and looked at the ground.  Before she could think any further, her father came through the door.

"Why are you doing this?" she stood from the bed to look him in the eye the best she could.

"Why am I doing this?" he asked agitated.  He leaned over her and grabbed the blue bandana off of her head and shook it in his hand, "This is why I'm doing this!  You don't belong here!"

"Why do people keep saying that?" Kat asked exasperated, "I belong here just as much as any person belongs!"

"No, you don't," he took the bandana in both of his hands, ripped it in two and let it fall to the ground, "That will be your same fate if you continue with this nonsense."

"This is not nonsense!" Kat said hurt, looking at the bandana on the ground, "You are being irrational and holding nothing in your mind, but insane thoughts!"

"Irrational?  Insane?" he yelled, slapping her in the face and sending her down onto Jack's bed, "I will show you insanity!"

He walked over to a table where a small mirror was laying face up and brought it up to Kat's face, "This!  Do you see?  You are trying to become someone you are not!   A pirate!  Now, that is insanity!"

"No!" Kat knocked the mirror out of his hands and let it fall onto the bed, "Don't you see?  Can you not open your eyes, father?  Look around, this is lunacy!  Capturing all the people and I know you do not think of just letting them go.  You mean to kill them."

"And why not?" he got up in a casual fashion and stood over by the table where Jack had food spread out and popped a grape in his mouth, "No one will miss them when they are gone."

"That may be, but they have the right to live their life the way they want to, just as any other," Kat said getting up, "Just like you and I."

"Do not dare contrast me with their kind, Katerina!" he stepped forward.

"Let them go!  Let the crew go!  Let Jack go," Kat pleaded, "They have nothing to do with this!  This is between you and I."

"Where is Captain Belstrude?" he asked, "I don't think he ever came back."

Kat's face fell, "He's dead."

"What?" her father turned to her with surprise, "What do you mean?"

"He is dead.  I killed him," Kat lied.

"You killed your own fiancé?" he asked pacing the room, "The captain?"

"He wasn't my fiancé, father-"

"This is brilliant!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air.  Kat watched from nearby, confusion and inconceivability crossing her face.  He caught her expression and turned to her, grabbing her arms on both sides, "He left his entire fleet to you!  That means, it will be mine.  We will convince the authorities it was your pirate that killed him.  Oh, this is brilliant!"

"You… you're a monster," Kat whispered as she watched her father celebrate, "My father did die long ago, as I thought so many times when I was a child."

"Let me figure," he started again, finally noticing she was still in the room, "You are not coming back with me.  You want to stay with that ruffian because you love him.  Is that correct?"

"Yes," Kat said sternly.

"Even if it means death?" he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at her head.

Kat was unmoved by his threat and didn't even blink from the blunt move from her father, "I love him to no end, sir.  I would die for him."

He put down the pistol and unlocked it from its firing position, "Damn!  Why do you have to make this so difficult?"

"Because I am telling the truth," Kat said standing up against her father, "Please, do the same."

"I have been doing the same," he said, "I have been telling the truth ever since your mother died."

"Ever since… you hadn't before?"

"I never did before," he said keeping an eye on her, "I wasn't prospecting new land for us that night.  I was out with some of my associates, drinking some rum."

"You-" her voice was caught in her throat, she didn't know what to say, "You are as much in fault as I am."

"No!" he pulled the pistol back up to her face, "You are the one that lit that match, sending your mother and brothers to their deaths."

"I will not believe that," Kat put her head up, with tears in the back of her throat, "As much as I will not believe that a father could stop loving his daughter."

"Believe it," he looked down the barrel of the pistol, "Now, are you going to renounce your love and come back home?"

Kat looked around the room and then back into her father's eyes, "I am home."

Kat heard a shot, but knew that she wasn't dead.  She was still standing tall in front of her father, whom still had the pistol raised.  She looked at the pistol barrel, it was slightly askew to the right and a little smoldering from the pistol's last shot.  He shot past her and into a full bottle of rum sitting on the side of the table.

'Oh, Jack's going to be fuming about that one,' Kat thought to herself.

Benikins unloaded the bullet from the pistol and loaded in another.  Kat watched him the whole while, wondering if the next one would be for her.  After he loaded the pistol once again he took her by the arm and led her outside the captain's doors.  The guards looked at him with curiosity.

"Get me the Captain," he said with anger dripping his voice, "The pirate captain.  Make sure his hands are tied behind his back tightly."

The guard left and went down to the brig to get the pirate.  Kat looked at her father with worry on where his next move would lead.  Where ever it was, it would more than likely leave Jack dead on the deck of his own ship.

"How did you find me?" Kat asked watching her father play with his pistol.

"The captain had the brilliant idea of following the ships that left the harbor the day you ran.  We found a left behind crew member of the Silver Maiden who said a woman was on board for a while.  Sound familiar?"  Kat's eyes widened as he continued, "The man was very helpful.  He gave up your name, description, even where he thought you would be heading.  He said it was the least he could do to get you back."

"Pidus," Kat growled at his name, "that scumbag."

"Yes I do believe that was his name.  I can't exactly remember.  After he gave us the information he was shot.  Eventually, the chase ended here."

Two guards carried Jack up the stairs and made him drop to his knees.  Jack looked toward Kat and saw the already apparent hand imprint on her cheek that her father gave her in the cabin.  He looked at her with a worried face and turned toward her father, but instead saw a pistol aimed straight at him.

"You say you would die for him?" Benikins said out loud questioning Kat, "Let's give it a test."

"No," Kat stepped forward making an official step forward and hold her back by the midsection.

"This bullet _is going to be fired," he gave her an evil smile, "But into whose head is the question."_

Kat thought for a minute and looked down at her side where she could see the official's pistol loaded and ready to shoot at his side.  Without a second thought, Kat grabbed the pistol from his side and aimed it, cocked back at her father's head.  She gave the official such a start that he fell back over the railing and into the water below.  She may have been five feet from her father at the moment, but it wasn't too far away for her to make a clean shot.  The officers on the ship raised their rifles up at her, ready to fire on command.

"He dies, and you die!" she clearly stated placing her finger on the trigger.

"You really think this wise, girl?" her father questioned, pushing Jack down when he tried to get up to protect Kat, "There are at least twelve rifle barrels pointed at you.  You kill me and you die as well."

"Yes, it doesn't look that good for me, but neither does it for you," Kat said keeping her eyes on her father, but also making sure that the authorities around her did not try to take the pistol from her, "If you shoot him, I shoot you, they shoot me, we have a very bloody deck.  If you turn around and shoot me, I fire at you regardless and we both die, leaving these wonderful military men no target.  But if you think to put down the pistol, get back on your ship, release the people of Tortuga, return to Port Royal, and leave me alone here with Jack, no one will have to die."

"See, the problem with that is… I don't win.  And I always win," he said making sure the pistol aimed at Jack's head was ready to shoot, "I do believe it is his time to die."

"You're signing another death warrant.  Just when you decided to go out drinking with your associates and led me to kill our family," Kat shouted gaining his attention along with the attention of the other men around them, "It wasn't my fault that mother, Jeremy and Jacob died.  It was yours."

"That's preposterous!" he blurted, "You lit that match!"

"I did light that fire, but I did so because I wanted to be like you," Kat felt a tear roll off her cheek, but still kept the pistol steady.

"What?" her father dropped the pistol at his side and looked at her.

"You know what you were supposed to be doing that night?  Do you remember?" Kat said tears chocking her voice, "You were supposed to be teaching me how to ride my new horse while mother was teaching the boys how to read better.  Remember now?!"

His face dropped to the wood and then back up at her, "You are telling the truth, but what does that have to do with the fire?"

"While mother taught the boys I wanted to be close to you while you were away.  I went into your bedroom and found your dresser.  I picked out the shirt that you would wear on special occasions, like on my birthday," Kat let a little smile play on her lips and continued, "I put it on over my head and walked down the hall.  I knew mother was too busy, so I went into the bathroom to try to do the buttons myself in the mirror.  Someone forgot to light the lamp, so I had to.  I have always remembered the moment I lit that match.  It didn't fall then… no, I was able to light the lamp.  I remember doing each button up to the top.  I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled.  I looked just like _Daddy."_

"No…" it was his turn to let out a light whisper, "It's not true."

Jack looked on with surprise and intrigue on his face.  He never heard the whole story and was a little curious to know it at last.  Although, he would have liked it better if it was in better circumstances.  He looked at Kat's face which was focused on her father's reactions to the story.  She was hopeful this may break through to him, and Jack knew it.

"As I looked at my reflection, I tried to talk like a business man.  I put up my hands like I was talking to a crowd of people and as I over exaggerated a move, I tipped the lamp over.  It exploded on the carpet, quickly setting the bathroom and outside hallway on fire.  I tripped, falling into the bathtub.  The bolts were never tight on that, so when I fell in, it completely tipped over and on top of me.  As the flames lit up around me I was safe.  After a few minutes I could hear mother call for me.  As she was dying she was worried for me.  Then I blacked out.  The next time I woke up, I found a man that wasn't my father.  I found a man that pushed me away.  I thought that my father too had died in that fire along with mother," Kat finished with tears down each side of her face.

"As did my daughter!" he screamed pointing the pistol at Jack's head once again, "Maybe I can take the one thing the murderer holds dear!"

There was a crack of a pistol shot that ran through the air.  A single pistol hit the ground with a loud thud, clicking, but the bullet was a dud and never went off.  Jack looked up with surprise as a pair of feet stumbled to find support from the blast.

Benikins looked around him to find that none of the soldiers that he took along with him were shooting.  They were standing at attention, with their pistols down by their sides.  His anger grew and he uplifted his head to the next in command, demanding an explanation.  And then he saw it.  His hand was covered in blood, as was his jacket. He looked down to find that the blast was indeed was from his daughter's pistol and that she made a perfect shot into his chest.

Kat lowered the steaming pistol to her side and let the silent tears fall down her face.  Arthur Benikins stumbled again over to the railing and kept a tight grip to keep steady.

"Im…possible… you never learned how to… to shoot," he chocked.

"It's amazing what you can learn on a pirate ship," Kat said barely able to talk.

He took one last look at his daughter, rolled his eyes back and fell back over the railing and onto the dock beneath the ship.  Kat dropped the pistol from her grip and fell to her knees.  She leaned forward on her arms support, which she knew wouldn't last very much longer.

Soon enough she felt arms on her shoulders and tried to shrug them off thinking it was one of the soldiers.  She turned around and saw a blurred version of Jack looking down at her.  She looked into his eyes and jumped into his arms, and started to cry into his shoulder.  He gladly held her tightly in his grasp and rocked her a little while sitting on the deck.

"Shh," he cooed, trying to calm her, "It's all over now, Kat.  I'm 'ere.  The soldiers took off the ties.  It's all over."

The next in command came over to them and squatted to be eye to eye with Kat, "Miss… I'm sorry for your loss."

Kat opened her eyes and looked up at the same soldier that threw her into the captain's quarters, but still gave her a look of such compassion.  She knew as soon as he said it, that the loss he was talking about wasn't for her father.  It was for her family.  She smiled a bit and pulled her head up.

"Thank you," she said, "No one has ever said that to me before."

He nodded and stood up, "You know, it's a nasty thing when pirates attack a ship."

"Sir?" Kat asked whipping her tears.

"The attack that happened on our ship on our way back from finding you.  We found you, alone, and scared.  While we were bringing you back a pirate ship overtook us and we ended up losing three."

Both Kat and Jack looked at each other a bit confused and then realized what he was saying.  Kat asked, "Which three would that be, sir?"

"Both of the Benikins and our captain," he said with a smirk, "I'll be rounding up my men and we'll be out of port by sun down."

Jack helped Kat up and supported her from behind. "Which pirate ship attacked you?" she asked making sure he had his story straight.

"I didn't catch the name.  But it was somewhere along the lines of the Harbinger.  It's been a ship that we have been tracking for some time now."

Kat smiled, "Wait!"

The officer stopped and watched as Kat went inside Jack's cabin.  He turned to look at Jack for an explaination.  Jack looked at him and shrugged his shoulders in a 'I don't know' fashion. Kat soon came out with a folded piece of paper with the name Harriet scribbled on the outside.

"Can you make sure she gets that?" Kat asked.

He nodded his head as he knew exactly which Harriet it was going to.  He stuffed it in his breast pocket and turned around.  Kat watched as the officer led his men off the Black Pearl and down into the port to release the people and get back on their ship.  Jack looked down at Kat and gave her a small hug from behind.

"Ye think he was tellin' the truth?"

"I know he was, Jack," Kat leaned back into him and watched the rest of the night stars begin to finally shine out from the dark clouds that once hindered them.

***

Meanwhile down in the brig…

"I wonder if they even remember we're down 'ere," Gibbs said leaning on the cell's wall.

"Well, either way, it'll be a time before they come an' get us," Anamaria said sitting on the floor, ready to fall asleep.

"Ready to sail!" Cotton's parrot spoke up.

"Shut up, Cotton!  Ye always take her side," Gibbs yelled at the man.

The man shrugged and patted his parrot on the beak.  It was going to be a long night.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N**: So…?  Did I do good?  Next chapter is… the last one for this story, I'm sorry.  But don't worry, I am trying to develop a plot for a sequel now.  As soon as I am finished with my recess fic, I will start on it.  I promise!  I give me pirate's word!  I hope you liked this chapter better than the last.  I know I do.  Remember to look for the next chapter and to REVIEW!!!!

Oh and if you want to see a picture of Katerina go to my website listed on my profile.  Once there go to the link that says my fan fiction.  It should be the last link, and there you will se a picture I drew of Jack and Kat.  See ya when I update the Twentieth chapter!

^-~ Ana


	20. Back to the Open Seas

**A/N**: Last Chapter…  I can't believe it.  I read the story through yesterday after finishing chapter nineteen and I couldn't believe that I had written it all.  All the things that Kat and Jack had done were amazing.  This has to be my most gratifying piece of literary work that I have ever written.  Not to brag or anything, I just feel so fulfilled in finishing this, even though I'm suppose to be doing something else.  If I'm caught I can get into big trouble.  Thank you for all those who reviewed all the way through.  And thank you for those who are reviewing now.  I hope you loved this fiction and that you'll love the sequel as soon as I can get it out.  Now, without further ado, the last chapter of 'Piracy, Lust and then Love'…

Chapter 20: Return to the Open Sea

Harriet looked out the window facing the open sea, looking at the sunrise just as Kat used to do.  She wondered what had happened to Kat and Jack, especially if Arthur Benikins caught up with them.  It had been over a week since he left port with Captain Belstrude in their pursuit of Kat after she ran down the isle.  She leaned against the window pain and just watched the sun flood the sky and bay with light.  She gave a small smile as she felt hope enter through her heart.  They were still alive… and they found each other.  They were happy.

Before long Harriet felt something tug on her nightgown and she looked down to see little Olivia looking up at her.  Harriet smiled and grabbed her daughter up in her arms.  They both looked at the sunrise watching some of the ships leave the port with the morning sun.  Then far in the distance Harriet could see a naval ship coming back into port.  After a few moments she realized it was the same ship that her uncle sailed out on to track down his daughter.  She turned around and faced her bedroom door which was still wide open.

"Robert!" she yelled for her husband.

In the bedroom Robert shot his eyes open and rolled off the huge bed with surprise.  He picked himself up, rubbing his head from the hit against the side table and looked at the bed to find his wife missing.  She stood up all the way and hurried out of the room, barely able to get his robe tied around him the whole way.  He made the last knot on his robe as he came up next to his wife and daughter.

"Harriet, what is the matter, darling?" he asked a little annoyed by the time and by the matter of his rude awakening, "The sun has barely come over the water."

"Robert," Harriet started still looking into the bay, "It's the new Interceptor.  It's sailing back into the bay."

"They couldn't have… found her," he mumbled and hurried back into the bedroom.  He found some of his casual cloths and walked past Harriet and Olivia toward the door.

"What do you mean to do?" Harriet asked holding her husband's arm, before he had the chance to walk fully out of her grasp.

"Anything I can," he said softly.  He placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips, kissed his daughter on the cheek and left out the doors.

"Daddy, going to fight piwates?" Olivia asked taking the big coking spoon out of her pants and into her hand.

"Yes.  The uncivilized kind of pirates… the kind who don't care who they had to kill," Harriet said stroking her daughter's hair.  Harriet watched down below as her husband ran through the streets toward the harbor and where the Interceptor was being unloaded.

He helped it to dock, hoping that Katerina was somewhere inside, still alive.  All he saw were red coats and rifles.  He walked into the ship to find Timothy; he must have preserved Katerina, if he did in fact love her.  Neither were no where to be found.  Arthur Benikins was missing as well, and Robert couldn't understand the reason why.

As soon as he walked off the ship a hand tapped his shoulder and he turned around to face the next in command under Timothy, "You are Harriet's husband, are you not?"

"My wife's name is Harriet, yes," he nodded his head.

"We have much to talk about," Robert followed him toward his post as he was to report about his mission.  Robert was to stay in the other room as the soldier went into the other room and pelted with questions by the new commodore.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Captain Belstrude did not survive," the man reported.  Robert was on the edge of his seat when he realized he was able to overhear the conversation, "Neither did our two passengers."

"Two?  I understood that you had Mr. Benikins on board."

"We did until we found his daughter alone in a port," he took a deep breath, "We found her alone and took her back on board.  As we were sailing back here when we were attacked by a pirate ship."

"It wasn't the Black Pearl, was it?"

"No, it was the Harbinger, from what I recall," he put his head down and continued, "They took the two Benikins on board and were going to ransom them.  The captain tried to g over to ht ship to rescue them, but he was hot before he was even on the enemy's ship.  Some of the men were killed, understandably, but we couldn't get to the two Benikins on the other ship.  They were both killed by stray fire."

Robert's breath and voice was caught in his throat.  The news of Kat's death was a hug shock to him.  There was no way she could actually be dead.  Not before she reached Jack Sparrow.  She didn't eve get to say goodbye.

"How did you get away?" the commodore asked, eyeing the soldier.

"We later realized that the Harbinger was low on ammunition and son sailed off out of our sights.  We didn't have enough time to shot back."

"Ah," the commodore's scratchy voice echoed through the room, "Belstrude was a good man.  I hope he rests in peace."

"As do I sir."

"You are excused."

The solider stood up and exited the room where he found Robert with tears in his eyes.  He looked down at the man and understood that he shouldn't go back to his home.  After all, he could be the one blamed for killing one of his family members.

"I'll give you a carriage back to your home," the soldier offered Robert.

Robert shook his head and stood up, "No… I'd rather walk.  It is only up the road."

"Before you go," the soldier took a letter out of his pocket and handed it to him, "It is for your wife.  Miss Benikins wanted to see that she got it if anything happened to her."

Robert nodded, but then looked up at the soldier, "Her name was Kat."

The soldier nodded and walked toward his men and the rest of the supplies.

Robert walked into his home slowly all the while looking at the letter in his hand.  It was addressed to Harriet and he dare didn't open it without her permission.  As soon as the door was closed Harriet hurried down the stairs now completely dressed and out of her night gown.

"I didn't see, Kat," she asked worried, "Where is she?"

Robert didn't look her in the eyes, "She wanted you to have this," he slowly handed her the letter and slipped into the living room and into one of his chairs.

"What is it?" Harriet's voice shook, along with her hand.

"Something she wanted you to have before she died," Robert's voice shook at the last word.

"Died?" Harriet hurried over to her husband's side, kneeling on the ground next to his chair, "You cannot truly tell me that my cousin is dead."

"I heard it, straight from the commander's mouth.  Timothy and Arthur are also dead. A pirate ship over took them on their way back.  All three along with some soldiers were killed."

"What about Jack?"

"They never found him," Robert never once looked into his wife's eyes, knowing perfectly well she was crying just as bad as he was, "He wasn't there to save her."

Harriet fell the rest of the way to the ground and looked at the shaking letter in her hand.  She pushed herself to sit on the couch at the side of the room and gave herself enough courage to open the letter.  Meanwhile, Robert had called Olivia over to sit on his lap to try and explain to a three year old that her favorite person in the world was dead.

Harriet began to read and before she reached the end of the last sentence her tears began to dry and her face grew a smile, "Robert!  She's alive!"

He turned to her, "What?"

"Listen to this:

            _Harriet, I know you must think me wicked to trick you like that, but it had to be done.  I am not dead.  I am just the opposite; I am finally able to live.  What you have heard about my father and Timothy is true, they both have died.  Timothy threatened to kill me and Jack killed him to protect me.  My father…he was about to kill everyone, I had to do something.  I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen to anything.  I shot him and he soon died afterward._

_            Stick with the soldier's story, he is a good man and will not turn Jack nor I in.  That is another thing I need to tell you.  I found him; I am living happily on the Black __Pearl__.  You do not need to worry about me.  Maybe once Jack is no longer wanted in __Port Royal_ we will come back.  Jack did promise Olivia that he would come back and give her at least one ride on the ___Pearl__.  I miss you all terribly.  Give Olivia a kiss for me._

_                                                                        Love, Katerina"_

Robert looked at her with a smile and looked down at Olivia, "Did you hear that?  Your Kat is doing fine."

"And she will come back!" Olivia jumped up and started to prance around the room, I goin' to be a piwate!  Like Uncle Jack and Kitty Kat!"

Robert came over and kissed his wife, "This calls for a celebration," he went into the kitchen and soon came out with a wine bottle and some ale for Olivia.

"So, what should we toast?" he looked at his wife.

"We toast Kat and Jack and their new life together," she tipped her glass to his and they both drank down the wine, "Let them see plenty of new horizons."

Harriet against stared out the window and down at the sea.  There was never a more relaxing sight.  She would go to the Turner household later and tell them of the good news.  She would have to make sure they understood to keep it under wraps, if it leaked out, she would have to worry about two warrants.  She would work to get Jack's named cleared in Port Royal so she wouldn't need to worry about and other shooting or hanging.

A little later that day a man came to the home and presented Robert and Harriet with a bundle of papers.  It seemed that Harriet was the only living connection to the Benikins fortune and inherited all of it.  She was even given Captain Belstrude's fleet of ship which he left to Katerina.  Harriet had received dozens of riches in one day, but she still had to wonder, how many riches her cousin will find in her new life.

***

Kat stretched out long on the bed as she began to wake up.  As she yawned she felt a little sore on her cheek from where her late father slapped her.  She slowly smoothed her hands out over the bed, hopeful to find Jack Sparrow there, but he was already out of bed.  Kat opened her eyes and saw a few half full rum bottles next to Jack's side of the bed.  She gave a little smile understanding that he probably couldn't find the rum he wanted that morning and took a couple of swigs out of the ones he did have in his sights.

She swung her feet over the side of the bed and looked out the window.  The sun was already up and it must have been near mid-day.  She closed her eyes to try and adjust to the light, but nothing really helped until she was on her feet and on her way into the bathroom.  She got her 'best thing next to clean' clothes and put them on, hoping that she could get some washing done by end of the week.  Who knows maybe she will get some of the rum smell out of Jack's clothes.

After putting her hair up in another new bandana picked up from Tortuga before they left she left the Captain's Quarters and walked out onto the deck.  She walked below the others who were working hard to get the sails back in flawless working condition and found Anamaria high in the netting.

Anamaria waved down to her and nodded up at the helm to give Kat a clue to where Jack was.  Strange enough she had a huge smile on her face and she gave Kat a wink before returning back to work.  Kat gave her a wave of thanks and began to walk toward the helm.  Before she got there, Mr. Gibbs walked in her way and gave her an all knowing smile before walking off again.

'Wonder what that was for…' Kat thought, returning his broad smile with an unsure smaller version with a nod of her head, 'Everyone seems very friendly today, even though Jack and I did leave them in the brig for a little longer than necessary.  But we did make up for it, so maybe that is why they are happy.'

After Jack and Kat released the crew, an hour after the naval ship disembarked, the crew was not so pleased.  Jack gave a stern look at all of them, but then got a brilliant idea.  He told them, that if they didn't mind, they could have another night in Tortuga to drink and be merry.  They all stopped their bickering and headed off for another round of drinks and possibly a little more with women.  That also let Kat and Jack have a little more time to talk and Kat some time to grieve.

The next morning, Jack and Kat watched the sunrise, but Jack soon pardoned himself and went to town for about an hour.  The crew eventually came back a little more refreshed and in a whole better attitude.  Jack, of course was the last one to board, although this time it was some better circumstances than some times before.

"So why did you need to go back in to Tortuga?" Kat asked once he got back onto the ship.

"Well, I needed to get more 'o me favorite rum, and I needed to run an errand," he smiled and started toward the helm to begin to get the Black Pearl out of the harbor.  Kat helped, of course, but didn't understand why he didn't do the errand earlier.  That night, Jack stayed with Kat in his cabin and let Gibbs take the wheel for the night.  It wouldn't hurt to take one last night off from sailing.

Kat stepped up the stairs and to the helm where Jack was looking into an old looking compass and another case.  She saw him sigh and put the other case into his pocket.

Kat came up to his side and looked over the ocean in front of him, "So where are we heading, Captain?"

"Wherever we wan' to go," he said looking down at her, "Where do ye suggest?"

"Where are the best plundering spots around here?" Kat asked a smirk growing on her face.

"Plunderin', aye?" Jack acted surprise, "I though' ye were against plunderin'."

"I actually find it quite fun," Kat said leaning forward, supporting herself on the railing beyond the wheel, "Besides, I have to get used to this life style if I am to be a crew member aboard this ship and the Captain's love.  Am I right?"  She looked back at Jack and gave him a smile.

He gave her a smirk and told Gibbs who was nearby to grab the wheel for him.  Kat pushed herself off the railing and stood tall before Jack.  Before she knew what was happening Jack went down to his knee and took her hand in his while he reached for something in his jacket.

"'Ey!  'E is doin' it!" one of the crew members announced as more climbed into the rope.

Kat looked around her, then down at Jack where her voice turned to a whisper, "What is this suppose to be?" 

"Ye said ye had to get used to it because ye were the captain's luv," he took out a ring from his pocket and pushed it up toward Kat, "I say it's because ye be me wife… if ye'll 'ave me."

Kat stood shocked on the deck looking down at the ring.  It had three diamonds in it, the one in the middle a little bigger than the two on the outside.  The gold band had intricate engravings of leaves and flowers all around it.  It was the most beautiful thing that Kat had ever seen.  She looked past the ring at Jack, to see his face a so sincere and caring.  He really meant to marry her.  Her face grew into a smile as tears began to pull at her eyes.

"Jack Sparrow…" she began, "I will marry you."

Jack got off of his one knee and put the ring on Kat's left ring finger, "Feel better now, luv?"

"Much," she put her forehead to his and gave him a kiss.  The whole crew yelled in celebration.  This meant that they would more than likely have a feast that night and eat very well, not to mention drink.  Gibbs and Anamaria moved the crew members back to work and let the two have the helm to Jack and Kat.

Jack turned back to his steering duties and Kat leaned on his side looking at the ring on her hand, "So this was the errand you had to run, was it?"

"Aye," Jack said proud of himself.

"You didn't steal it, did you?" Kat asked cautiously.

"'O course not!" Jack said looking down at her, "Besides, I couldn't get away with three rings, now could I?"

"Three rings?" Kat asked.

"Aye, we both need our weddin' rings, don't we?"

Kat smiled again up at her Captain Sparrow and then back out at the open sea ahead of them.  There was a new horizon now waiting ahead for both of them.

A/N:  Sorry about the semi-sappy ending, but voila!  Well, there it be, for all of you to see.  He he… I rhymed.  Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic, I did writing it.  Now I got to get on another assignment, before my mom gets home from work early and finds that I've been writing on this instead of an essay.  See ya all laters!  Hopefully when I get the plot line of the sequel figured out!

^-~ Ana

Remember to REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
